A Noiva Roubada
by NandaCullen02
Summary: Após ter sua herança roubada pelo irmão gêmeo, Edwardjurou que dedicaria sua vida a atingir dois objetivos; sucesso e vingança. E, quando ele menos espera, a noiva de seu irmão, Isabella Swan, surge como o instrumento perfeito para seu acerto de contas.
1. Capitulo 1

**Milionário do mês: **Edward Cullen

**Origem da fortuna: **Empresa de tecnologia

**Lema: **Acredite no sucesso, rejeite o fracasso

Após ter sua herança roubada pelo irmão gêmeo, Edward jurou que dedicaria sua vida a atingir dois objetivos; sucesso e vingança. E, quando ele menos espera, em seu mês de isolamento na casa de Damon, a noiva de seu irmão, Isabella Swan, surge como o instrumento perfeito para seu acerto de contas. Basta uma simples troca de identidade para que Bella se entregue a ele cegamente... Mas Edward não havia previsto um pequeno detalhe: que seu coração tomasse as rédeas da situação!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

A única coisa que faltava no chalé era uma mulher sexy sobre a cama de casal da suíte. Uma mulher sexy e nua. Morena . Voluptuosa. Curvilínea.

Muito curvilínea.

Cabides com pernas não atraíam Edward Cullen. Ele gostava de mulheres com corpo sedutor e próprio para o prazer. O prazer dele.

— Disse algo, sr. Cullen?

Sobressaltado, desviou o olhar da cama e franziu o cenho para a zeladora, que mostrava a casa que seria dele pelo próximo mês. Teria falado em voz alta? Edward colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu um sorriso evasivo antes de segui-la até o banheiro.

Até que ela era atraente, com 20 e poucos anos e cabelos alourados. Mas não fora ela que despertara sua imaginação. Fora a cama luxuosa, concluiu, olhando para a peça de mobília por cima do ombro. A cama cujo colchão era grande a ponto de se comparar à área do Edward Cullen visível pelas grandes janelas.

Havia uma lareira de pedra perto do pé da cama, com lenha empilhada dentro. Edward podia imaginar a lenha ardendo intensamente, provocando brilhos dourados na pele nua e clara de sua mulher imaginária. Ele acompanharia o reflexo da luz com a língua, sentindo-lhe o gosto...

— Sr. Cullen?

A atenção dele voltou para a zeladora, e Edward reparou que ela estava de pé e congelando de frio no meio do quarto.

— Pode me chamar de Edward — falou.

— Como? — A zeladora franziu a testa. — Estávamos esperando Antony Cullen este mês.

Edward olhou para ela, perplexo. Antony?

Ah. Antony. Tony. Aquela cama luxuosa estava fazendo com que se esquecesse de tudo. Edward Cullen não esquecia seu maldito irmão gêmeo, Tony, com freqüência. E também nunca fazia favores para ele.

Exceto agora.

Maldito Tony.

Quando a secretária dele ligara para sua secretária, Edward desejara poder recusar o que o filho da mãe pedia. "Seu irmão tem que cuidar de negócios inesperados e quer saber se você pode trocar com ele", Elaine comunicara, como se não fosse estranho que gêmeos idênticos se recusassem a se falar.

Mas, pela primeira vez, Edward não pudera negar o pedido do irmão.

— Desculpe. Pretendia avisar assim que cheguei — Edward falou para a zeladora. Pelo visto ela não notara que o bilhete enigmático que Emmett deixara era para ele. — Houve um imprevisto e meu irmão e eu tivemos que trocar os meses de estada. — A famosa troca entre gêmeos.

— Acho que está tudo bem — a mulher respondeu, e sinalizou para que continuassem. — Como eu dizia, Edward, você tem que passar o próximo mês no chalé para preencher os requisitos do testamento de Damon. Seu amigo Emment ficou aqui no mês passado e seu irmão Antony deverá vir em seu lugar no quinto mês.

Edward já sabia de tudo isso. Há algum tempo, cartas foram enviadas a cada um dos remanescentes dos Sete Samurais, como se denominavam na faculdade. Os seis perderam contato depois da morte de Damon Salvatore e da formatura, mas as cartas os lembraram da promessa que fizeram quando estavam próximos de receber os diplomas. Apesar de virem de famílias distintas e ricas, todos estavam determinados a causar impacto no mundo. Fizeram a promessa dez anos antes.

Sobre uma mesa cheia de garrafas de cerveja vazias, se comprometeram a construir um chalé às margens de Lake Tahoe. Dez anos depois, cada um ocuparia a casa por um mês. Ao fim do sétimo mês, iriam se reunir para comemorar a amizade e o sucesso alcançado.

Mas a doença e a morte de Damon representaram também a morte do sonho.

No entanto, para Damon não fora assim. Mesmo sabendo que não poderia estar lá para compartilhar de tudo, ele providenciara para que o chalé fosse construído. As cartas que escreveu a cada um dos amigos diziam que esperava que cumprissem a promessa feita anos antes.

A zeladora lhe deu passagem quando atravessaram outra porta.

— Este é o banheiro principal.

Quando Edward entrou, a morena imaginária voltou a dominar seu pensamento. A luz do fogo iluminava a pele dela, aquela pele linda, enquanto ela entrava na grande banheira de porcelana cercada de ardósia e próxima a outra lareira. As pontas dos cabelos escureceram ao se colarem nos ombros molhados. Bolhas brincavam de esconder com os mamilos rosados.

— Acha que ficará confortável?

Distraído mais uma vez pela visão sedutora, Edward sobressaltou-se com a voz da zeladora.

Maldição! Tentou imaginar qual seria seu problema, afastando a imagem da beleza molhada de seu cérebro, repentinamente obcecado por sexo.

— Ficarei ótimo, obrigado — No entanto, isso aconteceria três meses antes do previsto, graças ao irmão.

O pensamento deve ter provocando um olhar de fúria, pois as sobrancelhas da zeladora se elevaram.

— Há algo errado?

— Não. Claro que não. — Não havia motivo para lavar roupa suja da família na frente de uma estranha. — Estou apenas pensando em... Damon.

A mulher baixou o olhar.

— Desculpe. — Ela pareceu concentrada nos próprios sapatos. — Acho... que ele pretendia fazer algo simpático.

— Damon Salvatore era uma ótima pessoa. — O melhor entre os sete. Muito melhor. Edward se permitiu lembrar do largo sorriso de Damon , de sua risada contagiante, do modo como convencia o grupo a fazer qualquer coisa, desde pregar toda a mobília do dormitório dos calouros no teto a organizar o torneio beneficente de trios de basquete no último ano.

Damon fora do time de Edward. Eles ganharam tudo. Que time, aquele! Damon, Edward... e Tony.

Somente naquela época e em mais nenhuma outra, Edward e Tony jogaram no mesmo time.

E foi em Damon que Edward pensou quando concordou em trocar com o irmão. O último pedido do falecido amigo fora que os seis passassem um tempo no chalé que construíra. Se cumprissem o pedido, vinte milhões de dólares e o próprio chalé seriam doados à cidade de Hunter 's Landing, à beira de Lake Tahoe.

Edward não seria o motivo para isso não acontecer, independente de como se sentia em relação ao irmão.

Ele então seguiu a zeladora pelos outros cômodos, afastando a mente da morena imaginária ao pensar na troca entre os gêmeos e em como estava substituindo Tony Cullen, o imbecil n° 1. Passou pouco tempo olhando as fotos dos samurais na parede do segundo andar. Se fosse se passar por Tony, Edward pensou, teria que manter a gravata bem apertada, o sorriso gelado como neve e a mente alerta para tirar vantagem de qualquer situação, sem consideração com amigos ou parentes.

Era assim que o irmão trabalhava.

Finalmente a zeladora entregou-lhe as chaves e saiu, deixando Edward sozinho na casa, tendo apenas seus pensamentos amargos como companhia. O lugar estava silencioso e não havia sinais de Emmett McCarty, ocupante do mês anterior, exceto pelo bilhete escrito às pressas para Edward. Mas Emmett não estava longe. Ele se apaixonara pela prefeita de Hunter's Landing, Rosalie Hale, e agora eles revezavam entre esta cidade e a ensolarada Barbados, onde seu velho amigo aparentemente misturava negócios e prazer.

Livre do paletó e da gravata, Edward achou uma cerveja na geladeira cheia e se sentou perto da janela da saía. No meio das árvores era possível vislumbrar outra vista espetacular do lago. O céu não estava de um azul cristalino no momento, não só porque estava escurecendo, como também porque havia algumas nuvens negras.

Nuvens negras que refletiam o humor de Edward.

O que ele faria durante um mês?

Emmett se saíra bem, pelo visto. O bilhete dizia que o lugar não era "exatamente o buraco que se pensava" e que ele se ocupara mergulhando de cabeça em um caso amoroso. Edward não desejava tal situação para si mesmo, mas uma visita daquela morena imaginária adorável poderia fazer o mês passar mais rápido. Pena que ela não podia sair da fantasia diretamente para aquela sala.

Aí sim os trinta dias seriam mais interessantes.

Isso só aconteceria se Tony tivesse convidado alguém para se juntar a ele. E mesmo se o irmão tivesse convidado alguém, morenas adoráveis não eram o tipo de Tony. Gêmeos idênticos nem sempre têm o mesmo gosto para mulheres.

Ele puxou a poltrona para mais perto da janela no exato momento em que as primeiras gotas de uma forte chuva de primavera começaram a bater no vidro e descer como lágrimas. Certamente ele choraria também se a mulher que ele visualizara aparecesse na porta procurando Tony.

Não desconsideraria essa hipótese, no entanto. O irmão podia muito bem armar algo assim só para abalar Edward. Tony gostava de pregar peças em Edward sempre que podia.

Para ser justo, Edward tinha que admitir que fora o pai, Carlisle Cullen, que alimentara essa rivalidade entre os irmãos. Ele conduzira a infância dos dois como uma eterna temporada de O Aprendiz, na qual ele próprio fazia o papel de Donald Trump, sempre organizando competições cruéis entre os dois filhos.

A rivalidade diminuiu na faculdade. Mas depois que Damon morrera, o pai deles também se fora, deixando uma última disputa que reacendeu o fogo da competitividade. O gêmeo que primeiro ganhasse um milhão de dólares herdaria os negócios da família. Ambos trabalhavam com o desenvolvimento de comunicação sem fio: Edward com a mão na massa, usando sua formação de engenheiro, e Tony usando sua inegável perspicácia em contratar quem trabalhasse para ele.

Quando o assunto era aparelhagem técnica, o irmão era um desajeitado. Mas se fosse a montagem de uma equipe de sucesso, Tony era um mestre.

E Tony garantiu a liderança ao subornar um fornecedor e tirar Edward da disputa. Tony ganhou o primeiro milhão e ficou com o patrimônio da família.

Edward não falava com o irmão desde então. No entanto, acabara por se sair muito bem com sua própria empresa, uma versão mais sofrida e mais simples do que Tony construirá ao incorporar a fortuna da família Cullen. Essa era a essência de Edward: uma versão mais simples... certo, apenas um pouco... e com certeza mais sofrida de seu irmão Tony.

O trabalho árduo faz isso com um homem, Edward pensou. E traz amargura também. Não podia negar.

A chuva estava forte agora, e a casa esfriou. Ele se levantou e acendeu o fogo na enorme lareira que ocupava uma parede de pedra inteira, e as chamas o fizeram pensar mais uma vez na loura.

Quando voltasse a seu apartamento na baía de São Francisco, teria que dar uns telefonemas, pelo visto. Essa mulher imaginária estava se tornando uma obsessão. Normalmente só pensava no trabalho, além, é claro, do desejo de descobrir como se vingar do irmão; sua vida sexual era menos freqüente do que as pessoas imaginavam. No entanto, ao que tudo indicava, teria que prestar mais atenção às necessidades físicas.

Ou talvez a culpa fosse da casa, pensou. Ou das lareiras. Da cama.

A morena continuava a se insinuar nos pensamentos dele. Praticamente sentia o cheiro dela. Tinha cheiro de chuva, limpa e fresca, e ele sorveria as gotas de sua boca, de seu pescoço, de seus ombros.

Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. A fantasia prosseguiu, e o coração bateu forte.

Mas não foi o coração.

Abriu os olhos repentinamente. Olhou pelas janelas, tentando descobrir se a chuva ou as árvores estavam provocando aquele barulho tão alto.

Concluiu que não era nada disso.

Edward colocou a cerveja na mesa e se levantou, seguindo o som até a porta da frente. Quem estaria ali agora, no meio da tempestade?

Ele abriu a porta. Enquanto percebia o contorno escuro de uma pessoa na varanda, o vento e a chuva fria o alcançaram. Controlando um tremor, Edward procurou pelo interruptor. A luz dominou a varanda e a entrada da casa.

Era uma mulher.

A blusa branca estava grudada no corpo. A calça jeans molhada colava-se às coxas.

Ela levou a mão aos cabelos e tentou ajeitar as mechas encharcadas. Algumas delas mostravam cachos ensopados com brilhos avermelhados.

Edward olhou para as roupas mais uma vez.

Para ser honesto, ele olhou mesmo foi para as curvas evidenciadas pelas roupas molhadas.

Os mamilos eram como botões rígidos anunciando seios espetaculares.

Mesmo olhando rapidamente Edward suspeitava que ela tivesse o corpo voluptuoso, exatamente como gostava.

Ela era exatamente como ele gostava.

Perplexo, ele continuou a encará-la como se tentasse entender como a combinação de cerveja, chuva e imaginação desenfreada trouxera tal visão até sua porta.

Seria ela real? E se fosse, a quem teria que agradecer por um presente tão surpreendente?

Ela franziu a testa. Os lábios eram carnudos, também.

— Antony, não vai convidar sua noiva para entrar? Noiva? Antony?

Edward passou mais alguns momentos olhando fixamente para a morena molhada na porta da casa. Quando outra rajada fria de vento e chuva o atingiu, ele piscou e finalmente deu um passo para trás a fim de permitir que a noiva de seu irmão entrasse.

Enquanto ela caminhava, perguntas dançavam na cabeça dele. Seria uma piada? Estaria Antony armando alguma coisa? Ou será que o irmão estava realmente noivo? Se estava, era novidade para Edward. Achava que o irmão era um solteirão viciado em trabalho, como ele. E desde quando Tony gostava de morenas?

Dentro da casa, com a porta fechada, a jovem cruzou os braços e passou a língua pelo lábio inferior em um gesto nervoso.

— Eu sei que não me esperava. Foi um... impulso.

— Foi?

— Foi. Entrei no carro e antes que percebesse, já estava quase aqui. Então a chuva começou e agora... —A voz foi sumindo e ela deu de ombros, olhando para os pés. — E agora estou pingando sobre esse lindo tapete.

Ela estava certa. Estava tão molhada quanto a fantasia da banheira, e provavelmente com frio também. Ele apontou para a sala com a lareira estalando.

— Vamos aquecer e secar você.

Ele tentou ser um cavalheiro e manter o olhar acima dos ombros dela enquanto ela se dirigia à sala. Mas que diabos, ele sabia que não era um cavalheiro. Então confirmou aquilo que suspeitava, deixando o olhar percorrê-la do pescoço aos calcanhares. Era exatamente o seu tipo.

Mas era noiva do seu irmão. Era mesmo? Ainda podia ser armação...

Parada em frente ao fogo, ela o encarou de novo. Mais um turbilhão de palavras saiu de sua boca, sugerindo que ela falava demais quando estava nervosa.

— Minha mãe me mataria se soubesse que vim aqui. "Isabella", ela diria naquele tom desaprovador, "está tendo outra Idéia Ruim?" É assim que ela fala, com letra maiúscula. I maiúsculo de Idéia. R maiúsculo de Ruim. "Mais uma Idéia Ruim de Isabella. — Deu uma risada nervosa antes que as mãos tentassem abafá-la.

Isabella. O nome dela era Isabella. Não fez Edward se lembrar de nada, mas ele não acompanhava a vida social de Tony . Talvez devesse, já que o irmão parecia querer o mesmo tipo de mulher que ele. Pelo amor de Deus, Antony não devia poder ter tudo que Edward queria.

Ela tremeu e Edward viu uma manta de lã dobrada sobre uma cadeira. Pegou-a e a levou para ela. Ao pegar a manta, ela olhou para ele com grandes olhos castanhos. A língua rosada umedeceu o carnudo lábio inferior.

— Deve estar se perguntando por que estou aqui, Antony.

— Não sou... — Antony. Algo fez com que não falasse o nome. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, ganhando tempo. — Estou apenas um pouco surpreso de vê-la.

Ela deu outra risada e se virou para o fogo.

— Essa história de noivado tem sido surpreendente, não acha?

— Acho. — Ele podia ao menos ser honesto sobre isso. — Acho sim.

Ela continuou a olhar para o fogo.

— Quero dizer, não nos conhecemos tão bem. Você já trabalha com meu pai nas Indústrias Swan há anos, claro...

Droga, Edward pensou. Ela era filha de Swan. De Charlie Swan. O primeiro a se aliar a Antony depois que ele trapaceou e Edward perdera a chance justa de ganhar o patrimônio da família Cullen.

— ... mas também não conversamos muito e nem ficamos realmente... a sós.

O quê? Edward olhou fixamente para a cabeça e para os cachos achocolatados que estavam secando. Seu irmão estava noivo de uma mulher com quem nunca ficara sozinho? Edward imaginava o que isso significava, e se estivesse certo, significava que Tony não desenvolvera repentinamente um desejo por belas morenas voluptuosas.

Em vez disso, Tony desenvolvera um desejo de fortalecer ainda mais sua relação com as Indústrias Swan . A mente de Edward disparou enquanto imaginava as implicações que traria para a Mansen Wireless, sua própria empresa. Com o "casamento" das Indústrias Swan com a Cullen Ltda., a Mansen teria muita dificuldade para achar seu nicho no mundo da comunicação sem fio.

Mas que maldição!

Bella se virou para ele novamente, agarrada à manta.

— Não me falou o que acha disso, Antony.

Porque Edward não pudera refletir sobre a situação. Ele limpou a garganta.

— Acho que algumas pessoas devem achar estranho que nós não... — Como não sabia exatamente o que Tony e Bella fizeram, deixou a frase no ar.

— Nos tocamos? — ela completou. — Nem mesmo nos beijamos, na verdade? — As bochechas dela ficaram rosadas de rubor. — E certamente não fizemos amor.

Ao olhar para aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, Edward era capaz de se visualizar em detalhes fazendo exatamente aquilo. Viu na tela de alta definição de sua mente os dois fazendo amor na banheira do andar de cima, as coxas macias e molhadas de Isabella em volta de seus quadris. Ou sobre aquele edredom da cama, os cachos achocolatados espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

Uma sombra tomou conta do olhar dela e ela respirou fundo. Estaria lendo os pensamentos dele?

Ou ela sentia a mesma forte atração que ele?

Será que ela conseguia ver as imagens que se formavam na mente dele como um jogo erótico?

A morena e voluptuosa Isabella e Edward, o gêmeo sofrido.

O gêmeo passado para trás.

Ele levantou a mão e passou o dedo pela bochecha macia dela, imaginando se o gosto era tão bom quanto a aparência. A ponta do dedo encostou ao lábio inferior de Isabella e ele viu que os olhos dela se abriram mais.

A mensagem naqueles olhos deixava claro que ela também se sentia atraída. E a perplexidade que viu ali mostrou que ela nunca sentira isso com Tony.

Edward passou o polegar pelo lábio inferior dela, de modo que pudesse ver um pouco da parte úmida de dentro de sua boca. Ela estava paralisada, presa entre o fogo e o toque dele. No silêncio pesado ele podia ouvir a respiração rápida e ofegante dela. O rubor subia-lhe pela face.

Deus, ela era linda.

E certamente não fizemos amor.

Foram palavras dela, e nesse aspecto o irmão de Edward deu mancada. Se ela pertencesse a Edward, ele não perderia tempo algum em levar o noivado, mesmo um motivado pelos negócios, a um nível mais sério.

Certo, seja honesto. Não teria conseguido se controlar.

A pulsação dela estava disparada, implorando por um toque dos lábios dele. E agora que o cabelo dela começava a secar, sentiu o cheiro do xampu, floral mas não enjoativo. O cheiro dela era fresco, e ele queria se encostar nela. Queria sentir o cheiro dela na própria pele.

Resumindo, tudo era bem simples. Ele desejava a futura esposa do irmão.

— A-Antony? — ela sussurrou.

Edward não recuou ao ouvir o nome errado. Em vez disso, ajeitou uma mecha úmida atrás da orelha de Isabella. Ao ver o arrepio que percorreu o pescoço dela, ele sorriu, procurando esconder a expressão de lobo mau.

Mas ele se sentia O lobo mau. Convencido, satisfeito e pronto para devorar de uma dentada só. Iria querer fazer tudo de novo depois, lentamente, para apreciar o sabor de cada mordida.

A mão dele ficou parada perto da orelha dela. Não importava. Lauren certamente era linda, e Edward não se sentia assim, como um predador, havia muito tempo.

Prendendo a atenção de Isabella com seu olhar, ele tocou de leve na bochecha dela com o polegar.

Bella soltou a manta, que caiu a seus pés. Ela o segurou pelo pulso para afastá-lo.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ao contrário do que pensara, Bella ainda não estava pronta para experimentar o colchão de penas. Mas não havia problema. Ele também precisava de tempo para assimilar tudo.

— Nada que você não queira — ele garantiu, dando um passo para trás e sorrindo.

Ela tremeu novamente.

De cenho franzido, ele a examinou com o olhar e reparou que as roupas molhadas ainda estavam grudadas. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos para disfarçar o efeito que as curvas dela causavam nele e pigarreou.

— Por que não toma um banho quente? Vai aquecê-la.

E ele poderia esfriar. Refletir. Decidir o que fazer com a dinamite sexual, que ainda por cima estava tão perto do fogo.

Especialmente porque a mulher saída de suas fantasias era a futura esposa de Antony.

— Tomar um banho aqui? — Ela já estava negando com a cabeça — Não, não, não. Só vim conversar e...

— E o quê? — Edward a interrompeu. — Voltar nesse tempo? — Ele gesticulou em direção às janelas, à tempestade e à escuridão profunda do lado de fora da casa. — Isso seria uma Idéia Ruim, Isabella.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Muito obrigada pela lembrança. Ele se permitiu sorrir um pouco.

— Um aviso menina. Nunca me mostre suas fraquezas. Usarei contra você.

— Menina... — Ela fez a careta de novo, mas ele pôde ver que ela já estava mais relaxada. — Tenho 26 anos.

— Seja adulta, então. Suba e tome um banho quente. Colocaremos suas roupas na secadora, farei um jantar e depois vamos reavaliar.

Ela apertou os olhos.

— Reavaliar o quê?

Ela era muito desconfiada, mas Deus sabia o quanto isso era sensato. Ele deu de ombros.

— Vamos reavaliar o que vier à cabeça. — Como, por exemplo, se ele devia ou não contar quem realmente era; se a deixaria ir embora naquele dia.

Ela olhou de novo pela janela e pareceu decidir.

— Tudo bem. — Abaixou-se para pegar a manta. Bella a entregou a ele, que a usou para puxá-la contra si.

— O que foi? — disse ela, alarmada. Olhos redondos e azuis. Cachos trêmulos.

— Não demos nosso beijo de reencontro — ele murmurou.

E então, curioso para saber como seria, pôs os lábios sobre os dela.

Com o toque, o coração de Edward saltou no peito. O calor se espalhou pela carne, fazendo-o arder da cabeça à virilha. Bella tinha os lábios mais macios e suaves que já encontrara em seus 31 anos de vida e 18 anos de beijos. Os bíceps estavam contraídos ao levantar as mãos para segurar o rosto dela.

Ele respirou fundo para se preparar, e colocou a ponta da língua na dela.

Cabum.

Ambos deram um salto para trás depois da doce e quente explosão.

Ela recuperou o fôlego primeiro.

— Vou... tomar aquele banho — disse ela, com o olhar preso ao rosto dele como se estivesse com medo de virar de costas.

— Claro, vá em frente — ele conseguiu falar, quando devia ter dito "Corra, Bella. Corra para o mais longe e o mais rápido possível."

Como se não fosse persegui-la se ela tentasse...

* * *

_continua?_


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Isabella Swan olhou para sua imagem desgrenhada no espelho do banheiro, procurando vestígios da determinação que pensara ter encontrado antes de ir a Lake Tahoe. No entanto, só viu uma mulher molhada com lábios avermelhados e uma expressão confusa nos olhos.

— Você tinha que ter entrado e rompido com ele imediatamente — sussurrou furiosa para aquela criatura com olhar perdido que a encarava do espelho. — Não estava nos planos achá-lo atraente.

Mas achara! Esse era o problema, e era desconcertante. Quando a porta do magnífico chalé se abrira, lá estava Antony Cullen , parecendo o mesmo de todas as poucas ocasiões em que se encontraram: cabelos acobreados, olhos claros, um rosto fino cuja beleza não podia negar. Ainda assim, jamais a atraíra antes.

Então ele a convidara para entrar. Enquanto ela olhava para ele com o fogo da lareira atrás de si, sentira um calor na parte da frente do corpo também. Um tipo de calor que fez a pele dela se arrepiar e o coração disparar.

O tipo de calor pelo qual uma mulher podia se convencer a casar.

E ela viera até aqui para dizer que isso não aconteceria.

E não aconteceria mesmo!

Naquela manhã, a mãe dela jogara um monte de revistas de noivas sobre a mesa do café. Bella olhara para elas e depois para o rosto da irmã de 13 anos, que vinha fazendo cara de reprovação desde que o noivado fora anunciado duas semanas antes.

— É melhor fazer algo, e rápido — Elena dissera, afastando-se das revistas como se fossem um ninho de cobras. — Ou antes que perceba mamãe me enfiará num vestido de dama horrível, e eu jamais perdoarei você.

Bella sabia que Elena estava certa. O jeito controlador da mãe fora o motivo de se ver noiva de um homem que mal conhecia. Ou melhor, o jeito controlador da mãe associado às insinuações do pai sobre como o casamento seria bom para os negócios da família, que ele constantemente dizia estarem em decadência. Somava-se a isso a vergonha de Bella pelas três tentativas anteriores de chegar ao altar.

Ela escolhera os três homens, e cada um dos noivados terminara desastrosamente.

Portanto, fora difícil discordar quando a mãe e o pai disseram que a escolha deles não podia ser pior, apesar da repulsa adolescente de sua irmã Elena .

Mas a visão de tantas páginas repletas de vestidos de noiva acabara acordando Bella do estupor que a acometera desde que voltara de Paris seis meses antes. O ato de pendurar no armário o terceiro vestido de noiva que jamais seria usado provocara nela um estado desprovido de emoções no qual ela dormia muito, via muita TV e obedecia quase automaticamente às ordens dos pais.

Até o momento em que vira aquela noiva de véu e grinalda na capa de uma revista. A imagem a atingiu como um tapa na cara. Em que estava pensando? Não podia se casar com Antony Cullen . Não podia se casar seguindo o mesmo critério frio e insensível que o pai tinha ao escolher um novo sócio nos negócios.

Assim, pegara a chave, reunira autoconfiança e dirigira diretamente para onde Antony dissera que ficaria naquele mês, determinada a tirá-lo de sua vida.

Agora, não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça.

Suspirando, saiu da frente do espelho e ligou o chuveiro. Ela encontrara imediatamente o quarto principal. Meu Deus, aquela cama luxuosa quase a fizera desmaiar! Mas ela deu meia-volta e entrou em um quarto de hóspedes.

A água quente estava divina, e um pouco do desconforto pareceu descer pelo ralo. Tudo que tinha a fazer era ir até a sala e dizer àquele homem lindo que não se casaria com ele. Ele provavelmente ficaria tão aliviado quanto ela. Depois disso voltaria para casa, confrontaria os pais e daria continuidade à própria vida.

Que não incluiria mais nenhum noivado com homens errados.

Um pouco depois, vestida com um roupão que achara atrás da porta do banheiro e com as roupas úmidas na mão, Bella desceu as escadas. Ela mal notou as fotos nas paredes, pois estava mais preocupada em se afastar da casa. Percebeu que ainda chovia, e mesmo do segundo andar o fogo na lareira lá embaixo parecia aconchegante e convidativo. Porém, ela endireitou a postura e reuniu forças.

Acabe com tudo, Bella, ela ordenou a si mesma enquanto descia os degraus. Imediatamente. Depois entre no carro e vá embora. Quem se importava se não esperasse até que as roupas secassem? O roupão cobria seu corpo muito bem.

Podia ver Antony perto da lareira. Ele olhou para ela... e ela se sentiu como se não estivesse vestindo nada.

Um rubor se espalhou por toda a pele coberta pelo roupão, que agora incomodava. Os mamilos de Bella se enrijeceram contra o tecido atoalhado, apesar dela não estar sentindo nem um pouco de frio. Será que ele percebera? Daria para notar?

Será que ele se importaria?

Tentando fingir que nada estava fora do previsto, ela se obrigou a continuar descendo. Mas ele era uma tremenda visão. Dobrara as mangas da camisa e abrira o primeiro botão. A camiseta que ele usava por baixo era branca e contrastava com a barba por fazer.

A boca fez com que pensasse no beijo novamente. Era uma boca comum de homem, mas ela gostava do fato de ser grande e da curva do lábio superior. Ela gostara de senti-la sobre a sua, e quando a língua dele a tocara...

— Não me olhe assim — ele disse de repente.

Faltava descer dois degraus, mas a rispidez na voz dele fez com que segurasse no corrimão.

— Desculpe — disse ela, imóvel, mal conseguindo falar. — O quê?

— Se me olhar assim esqueço todas as minhas intenções.

Ela ficou com a boca seca.

— Que intenções? — Talvez fossem más intenções... Mas por que será que essa idéia parecia tão boa?

Antony olhou por cima do ombro.

— Minhas intenções de alimentá-la antes de qualquer outra coisa. Não prometi preparar um jantar?

Atrás dele ela conseguiu ver dois lugares na mesa de centro que ficava em frente a um sofá largo e macio. Havia algo fumegando em dois pratos, podia sentir o cheiro. Filé com molho de vinho? Havia também um líquido da cor de rubi em duas taças. Velas iluminavam o ambiente.

Será que mencionara adorar luz de velas?

Ela sentiu o aroma daquela comida que parecia deliciosa.

— Você cozinha bem?

Ele sorriu e ela gostou disso também. Os dentes eram brancos como a camiseta que ele vestia por baixo, e ela sentiu outra onda de arrepios.

— Talvez. Provavelmente. Nunca cozinhei. Ela teve que rir.

— Você costuma ser tão autoconfiante? Mesmo sem nunca ter feito algo, apenas parte do princípio de que será ótimo nisso?

— Claro. "Acredite no sucesso, rejeite o fracasso." Meu pai nos ensinou isso.

— Nossa. — E Bella achava que o pai dela tinha sangue-frio e era extremamente metódico. — Isso é meio cruel.

— Você acha? — Antony andou até ela para pegar as roupas molhadas com uma das mãos e a mão dela com a outra.

Ele pressionou os dedos longos entre os de Bella e o calor da palma da mão dele subiu-lhe pelo braço.

—Acho... — Bella não conseguia lembrar o que ia dizer. — Deixe para lá.

Ele estava sorrindo de novo, como se entendesse o porquê da distração. Levou-a até o sofá.

— Deixe-me colocar suas roupas na secadora, e então comeremos.

Ela o observou enquanto se afastava, depois começou a voltar a si. Ia levar as roupas molhadas para casa! Assim que dissesse para ele que o noivado estava terminado! E em seguida sairia sem jantar, sem nada além das chaves do carro e o pensamento reconfortante de que fizera a coisa certa.

Mas ele já estava voltando para perto dela, com aquele sorrisinho no rosto e com um olhar compreensivo. Ele trouxe de volta à sala a atração entre os dois, um calor intenso que levou o coração de Bella à boca e fez o sangue pulsar em várias outras partes.

Diga que está tudo terminado! O bom senso instigava.

Diga depois, a sexualidade dela ronronava, espreguiçando-se languidamente.

— Sente-se — Antony falou, tocando-a na bochecha.

Os joelhos de Bella fraquejaram.

Adiando o inevitável, Bella garantiu para si mesma que faria o que viera fazer e partiria. Logo.

Entretanto, depois de um excelente jantar, ela se sentia um pouco confusa depois de tomar mais vinho do que o habitual. Estava também bem mais encantada pelo homem que levara os pratos até a cozinha e agora sentava sobre as almofadas ao lado dela, com a base da taça de vinho entre os dedos.

Durante a refeição ele a distraíra com histórias sobre as aventuras que vivera com jantares entregues em casa. Se precisava de qualquer outra prova de que ele era um viciado em trabalho como o pai dela, agora tinha. E por que outra razão Papa Swan a pressionaria tanto para se casar com Antony ? Ele não conseguia lembrar qual fora a última vez que comera comida caseira.

— Nem nosso jantar pode se classificar como caseiro, infelizmente — disse ele, apontando para onde estiveram os pratos. —As embalagens traziam o nome de um restaurante sofisticado da cidade.

— Damon's Landing, certo? — Bella perguntou. — Mas não tem esse nome por causa do seu amigo de faculdade? O que construiu essa casa?

Antony moveu a cabeça.

— Não. Era uma brincadeira dele, acho. Ele tinha um tremendo senso de humor.

O tom rouco da voz dele fez a garganta dela se apertar. Ele sentia falta do amigo, com certeza. Ela engoliu um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Não era para ser assim. Ele não era para ser assim. Ela não queria que o noivo escolhido pelos pais fosse sexy, charmoso ou vulnerável, e com certeza não as três coisas ao mesmo tempo. Só tornava mais difícil romper com ele.

Ela era tão incompetente em relação a homens. Por isso já fora noiva três vezes. Por isso escolhera os homens errados e ficara com eles até o final humilhante, quando acabara abandonada.

— Certo — Edward disse, interrompendo os pensamentos dela. — Chega de falar de mim. Conte-me tudo sobre Bella.

Tudo sobre Bella? Os olhos dela se arregalaram e o ânimo se elevou. Seria essa a solução? Se contasse ao sr. Acredite-no-Sucesso-Rejeite-o-Fracasso Cullen tudo sobre Bella, ele mesmo poderia romper o noivado! Porque a verdade era que, em se tratando de romance, ela era um fracasso. E estava mais acostumada a levar o fora do que o dar.

Puxando as pernas para o sofá, ela se virou de lado para encará-lo.

Contudo, ele olhou para as pernas dela, nuas pelo roupão que se abrira com o movimento. Ela corou, puxou o tecido e cobriu a pele. Não estava dando em cima dele. Estava tentando fazê-lo ver que um casamento entre os dois jamais daria certo.

Ela limpou a garganta e ele olhou para cima, sem um pingo de vergonha estampada no rosto.

— Lindas pernas.

O elogio a deixou ainda mais desconcertada. O calor subiu-lhe à nuca e ela falou abruptamente:

— Sabe, você é meu noivo número quatro. Ele a olhou, espantado.

— Número quatro?

Pronto. Isso resolveria. Ele desligaria o botão do charme e recolheria o sex-appeal que derramava sobre ela. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Já fui noiva antes. Três vezes. Ele deu um sorrisinho.

— Mocinha otimista, não?

Ela franziu a testa, incomodada por ele parecer mais divertido do que surpreso pela confissão. Talvez não acreditasse nela. Talvez achasse que ela estava brincando. Com a mão erguida, ela contou nos dedos.

— Trevor, Joe e Jean-Paul.

— Certo. — Ele bebeu o resto do vinho e colocou a taça sobre a mesa, como se estivesse pronto para o que se seguiria. — Conte os detalhes sórdidos.

Ele ainda parecia se divertir. Ainda estava charmoso. E sexy. Maldito. Bella respirou fundo.

— Quase me casei com Trevor quando tínhamos 19 anos. Seria uma cerimônia na praia, ao pôr-do-sol, seguida pela lua-de-mel planejada e paga por mim pelos melhores locais de surfe da Costa Rica. No casamento eu usaria um top branco, uma saia de havaiana que achei em um brechó em Santa Cruz e uma coroa de flores vinda diretamente do Havaí.

— Parece encantador — disse ele —, apesar de eu não vê-la como surfista.

— Essa é provavelmente a maior razão de Trevor ter fugido sem mim. Ele trocou as passagens de 1a classe por classe econômica, ficou com a diferença e levou o melhor amigo para a América Central. Nunca mais ouvi falar dele.

Bella sentiu uma pontada ao pensar no louro parafinado que sempre consideraria seu primeiro amor. Ele levara os pais dela à loucura, lembrou com um sorriso nostálgico. Ele fora o perfeito anti-Swan.

— Certo. Esse foi o número um. Mas por que você não é a sra. Joe...?

— Rutkowski. O nome dele é Joe Rutkowski. Antony mordeu o lábio.

— Está brincando.

— Não. Joe Rutkowski era, ou melhor, é, mecânico do meu pai. Se você encontrar um cara que é bom com carros, não corte relações com ele, mesmo se ele terminar com sua filha. É o que meu pai diz, pelo menos.

— E o que fez o velho Joe pensar duas vezes?

— A outra namorada grávida.

— Ah.

— A pequena Jolene nasceu no meu aniversário, que por acaso também era a data do nosso casamento.

— Diga que você mandou um presente. Um macacão? Um abajur?

Bella semicerrou os olhos. Ele não parecia estar entendendo.

— Fiquei de coração partido. Minha mãe mandou um vale para um mês de fraldas no meu nome. — Ela ainda se irritava por ter perdido a oportunidade de ver seus pais arrogantes apresentarem o melhor mecânico da cidade como o novo genro.

— Mas seu coração partido se recuperou o bastante para colocá-la nos braços do... Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Jacques Cousteau?

— Engraçadinho. Jean-Paul Gagnon. — O pai dela odiava franceses. — Eu o conheci em Paris. Íamos nos casar no alto da Torre Eiffel. Eu estava usando um terninho branco de linho com saia longa tão justa que nem consegui correr atrás do maldito moleque que roubou minha bolsa quando eu estava indo para lá.

— Espero que diga que Jean-Paul foi atrás do moleque.

— Foi. Mas quando voltou com minha bolsa, disse que tivera tempo de pensar sobre o que ia fazer. E que casar comigo não era o que queria. — Ela olhou ao longe, relembrando o desapontamento por não poder chocar os pais com o marido europeu. — Eu gostava mesmo de Jean-Paul.

— Amanhã de manhã descubro um lugar que sirva crepes.

Amanhã de manhã? Bella virou a cabeça em direção a ele.

— Ouviu alguma coisa do que falei? — indagou ela.

— Claro que ouvi. — Ele chegou mais perto e a segurou pelos pulsos. — Só não entendi o que isso tem a ver com você e eu.

Bella engoliu em seco. Era a oportunidade que esperava. Agora era hora de dizer "Não há você e eu, Antony . Nunca houve."

No entanto, as palavras não saíam de sua boca. Estavam entaladas na garganta, que só conseguia respirar, tarefa que parecia bem mais complexa quando ele a tocava.

— Isso é bem mais difícil do que eu pensava — ela sussurrou.

A sombra de um sorriso dançou no canto da bela boca enquanto ele entrelaçava os dedos nos dela.

— Você é que está dizendo.

Apesar da falta de ar, ela descobriu que ainda conseguia rir. — Está sendo cruel?

— Ainda não. Mas a noite é uma criança.

Noite? Meu Deus, ela perdera completamente a noção do tempo. Era fim de tarde ainda agora. Olhou para o relógio.

— Tenho que ir. — Num movimento rápido, ela tentou tirar as mãos das dele.

Ele apenas a segurou com força.

— Agora não, querida.

— Mas Antony , era...

Algo brilhou nos olhos dele, mas ele não a soltou.

— Posso ser um canalha, mas não sou totalmente irresponsável. Está muito tarde, muito escuro e chovendo demais para que eu a deixe ir. Não seria seguro.

Ela olhou pela janela e viu que ele estava certo. A chuva não diminuíra ao longo das horas e ainda caía torrencialmente. Que ótimo. Ela estava presa com o homem com quem não conseguia terminar o noivado, seu coração estava batendo tão rápido e ele era tão bonito que ela temia que se não se afastasse logo...

— Não sei se é seguro aqui. —Alguém se preocupará com você? Quer fazer uma ligação?

Consciente de que ele não respondera ao questionamento dela sobre segurança, ela negou com a cabeça.

— Eu ia ficar com uma amiga em São Francisco por alguns dias depois que saísse daqui. Ela disse que eu poderia chegar quando quisesse.

— Então, aqui estamos nós. — Ele soltou a mão direita dela para brincar com um dos cachos. — A sós em uma noite escura e chuvosa.

— Então, aqui estamos nós — ela repetiu. — A sós. — A mãe dela teria razão desta vez. Vir aqui fora mesmo uma Idéia Ruim de Bella.

— Como você acha que devemos nos divertir? Antony perguntou, enrascando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

Bella fingiu não perceber.

— Vamos contar histórias de terror? Parece apropriado.

— Mas aí nós podemos ficar com medo demais para dormir.

Ai, Deus. O coração dela pulou e o olhar se prendeu ao rosto dele. Ele estava com aquele sorrisinho de novo, como se soubesse que a menção das palavras nós e dormir na mesma frase a fizera pensar nos dois juntos, em uma cama, fazendo de tudo exceto dormir.

Que diabos estava acontecendo? Nos últimos meses, ela conversara com Antony em festas, dançara com ele algumas vezes em eventos beneficentes, fingira se interessar em jantares de família enquanto ele e o pai dela falavam de negócios. Nem uma vez ela sentira uma faísca de atração sexual sequer, e agora ela mal conseguia se controlar.

Estava quase pulando em cima dele.

— Como é possível que você não fosse assim antes? — ela perguntou.

Os dentes brancos dele brilharam.

— Vou interpretar isso como um elogio.

— É sério. Antony ...

Ele colocou a mão sobre os lábios dela.

— Shh. Não fale.

Ela levantou a mão para afastar os dedos dele.

— Se eu não falar, tenho medo de...

Mas ele interrompeu essa frase ao se inclinar para frente e beijá-la pela segunda vez.

— Desculpe — disse ele, com os lábios sobre os dela. — Não consigo me controlar.

Mas ela o estava encorajando ao passar os dedos pelos cabelos da nuca dele. Ele virou a cabeça para um lado, ela virou para o outro e então eles estavam realmente se beijando, com lábios abertos, línguas se tocando, sentindo os gostos do hálito um do outro e de um toque de vinho.

Bella se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. Ela chegou mais perto, esbarrando nas pernas dele. Sem interromper o beijo, ele a pegou no colo. Com o movimento, a barra do roupão subiu e ela percebeu que estava sobre ele sem nada entre o traseiro nu e a calça que cobria-lhe as coxas duras.

Afastou a boca da dele e olhou para baixo, aliviada de ver que a frente estava decentemente coberta o bastante e que o roupão cobria as pernas razoavelmente também. Ainda assim...

— Não devíamos fazer isso — disse ela, tirando as mãos do cabelo dele.

— O quê? — A voz dele estava rouca. Por onde começar? Pelo noivado? Pelo beijo? Pelo colo? Ou pela pele nua que parecia estar ainda mais nua por se encostar no tecido macio que cobria aqueles músculos masculinos?

— Sabe exatamente do que estou falando.

Os cílios dele eram escuros e compridos, tão masculinos quanto o resto dele.

— Então quer esperar a noite de núpcias? A aspereza na voz dele não a surpreendeu. Ela se sentia do mesmo jeito, dividida entre o que a cabeça dela aconselhava e o que o corpo exigia.

— Mal nos conhecemos — disse ela. — Então tudo isso é...

— Um aquecimento? Ela apertou o olhar.

— ... é resultado da chuva, do vinho, da...

— Da verdade nua e crua que excitamos um ao outro muito e muito rápido, 'Bella', sem explicações e sem desculpas. E para ser honesto, estou tão surpreso quanto você.

— Está? — Não que ela achasse que ele a considerava antiquada, mas a idéia de que esse tipo de "aquecimento" também não era comum para ele era fascinante.

Ele riu.

— Você parece bastante satisfeita consigo mesma.

— Nos últimos anos tenho sido rejeitada regularmente, então perdoe meu ego maltratado por se alegrar um pouco. — O vinho realmente soltara a língua dela.

— Os noivos um a quatro foram uns idiotas.

—Você é o número quatro — ela comentou.

— Estou tentando esquecer isso. — Ao ver a testa franzida dela, ele balançou a cabeça e beliscou-lhe o queixo. — Bella , sugiro que tentemos esquecer tudo exceto o fato de que está escuro e chovendo, e de que estamos sozinhos nos aquecendo. O que diz? Por que não vemos onde isso vai dar?

Ela o encarou.

— Este é um típico jogo masculino. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha escura.

— Persuasivo? Direto?

— Imediatista e voltado para sexo.

— E qual é o seu argumento?

Ele a estava fazendo rir de novo. E isso a fez se balançar no colo dele. Ele gemeu e ela ficou tão... bem, encantada pelo sentimento poderoso que o som causou nela que se inclinou para beijar-lhe os lábios.

Mas ele transformou aquilo em um verdadeiro beijo.

Quando ela se deu conta as línguas se enrascavam e as mãos dela estavam novamente mergulhadas no cabelo de Edward. Ele emanava calor e ela sentiu a pele dele meio salgada quando o beijou no canto da boca.

— Quero guardar esse sentimento numa garrafa — ela falou para ele, surpresa pela força do que sentia. Química sexual, quem sabe? — Podíamos vender e ganhar por um trilhão de dólares.

— Um trilhão é muito — ele murmurou, e concentrou a atenção na orelha esquerda dela.

Um arrepio percorreu cada centímetro da pele dela enquanto a língua dele brincava com o lóbulo da orelha.

— Um trilhão vezes dez — ela se corrigiu. — Isso só no primeiro ano de vendas.

Ele percorreu o caminho de volta até a boca de Bella e levou o tempo que queria ali, brincando com todas as superfícies. O fôlego de Bella pareceu se prendei no pulmão quando ele sugou o lábio inferior dela. Os dedos dela apertaram a nuca dele quando ele deslizou a ponta da língua pela pele úmida entre o lábio superior e a gengiva dela. Ela gemeu quando a língua dele entrou-lhe na boca, preenchendo-a com sua intenção e exigência masculinas.

E todo esse tempo ela estava dolorosamente ciente de sua nudez sob o roupão. De sua pele tocando as pernas da calça dele. A lã macia já lhe arranhava a pele, sensível pelos beijos que não cessavam e pelas mãos que nunca iam além dos cabelos e do rosto dela.

Ela estava esquecendo rápido os motivos pelos quais deveria estar feliz com isso. Ao se deparar com esse "aquecimento", como ele chamava, ela não conseguira se opor aos beijos. Não era tão ruim, era? Pelo amor de Deus, ela estava noiva dele.

Ainda assim...

Uma pequena voz no fundo da mente dela lembrou-a de que estava ali para acabar com o noivado, mas ela silenciou a maldita voz. Esse homem sabia beijar, e não havia motivo para se negar esse prazer.

Contudo, os beijos já não estavam sendo suficientes.

Para aliviar a dor crescente, ela apertou as coxas e contorceu o corpo no colo dele. Antony interrompeu o toque dos lábios para olhá-la seriamente.

— Você está me enlouquecendo. — A boca de Edward estava úmida.

Ela a secou com a ponta do polegar.

— O que disse? — Ela passou o polegar do outro lado e ele o pegou com os dentes e mordiscou.

Bella tremeu uma vez, e depois outra quando a língua percorreu a ponta do dedo. O interior da boca dele era quente e úmido e ela se inclinou para sentir o sabor dele novamente.

Ele a pegou pelos ombros, mantendo-a um pouco distante.

— Bella, talvez você esteja certa...

— Só mais um. — Ela empurrou as mãos dele, e quando elas caíram, levaram o roupão junto, até a cintura dela.

E ela ficou nua do umbigo para cima.

Paralisada entre a cautela e o desejo.

O olhar dele permaneceu no rosto dela, mas como Bella não tentou se cobrir, ele começou a descer os olhos. Lentamente.

Como uma carícia, ela sentiu os olhos dele percorrerem cada pedacinho dela, passando pelo nariz, a boca, o queixo e descendo pelo pescoço.

Ele passou os olhos pelo contorno das clavículas e ela prendeu a respiração quando ele finalmente observou seus seios. Com o peso do olhar dele, os bicos de seus seios foram de firmes a eretos. Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu o quanto pareciam duros e escuros em contraste com a pele clara dos seios inchados.

Sem pensar, ela moveu os braços para se cobrir.

— Não. — Ele a pegou pelos pulsos. — Não se esconda de mim.

Um arrepio quente desceu pelas costas nuas. Ela não queria escondê-los dele. Não queria esconder dele qualquer parte de seu corpo.

Num resquício de movimento, ele ficou segurando os braços dela no ar.

— O qu...? — ela começou.

— Shh — ele disse. — Não fale. — Ele a pegou no colo e andou até a escada, subindo os degraus tão rápido que parecia que ela não pesava nada.

Ela se sentia leve, flutuando numa nuvem de desejo. E numa nuvem de sonhos impossíveis. Meu Deus, poderiam os pais dela estar certos? Será que eles escolheram o homem certo, afinal?

Ele não parou no topo da escadaria; foi direto para o quarto principal. No pé da enorme cama, ele hesitou.

Bella apoiou a cabeça contra o peito dele, onde o coração batia forte e rápido. Não havia nada que ela quisesse mais do que ficar nua, completamente nua, com ele. Ela sorriu para ele, sedutora.

— Antony? Não vai fazer amor comigo?

* * *

_Feliz Por vses tarem gostando *-* vejam meu perfil la tem a programação com os dias certos :D_


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Bella se espreguiçou e despertou conscientizando-se de que estava em uma cama estranha, em um quarto estranho e usando nada além de uma camiseta de um quase estranho. Um trio de emoções a percorreu. Alívio. Vergonha. Irritação pelo noivo escolhido pelos pais ter se mostrado mais cuidadoso e no controle da própria libido do que ela.

Na noite anterior, quando dissera "Antony? Não vai fazer amor comigo?", ele ficara parado em silêncio. Repetira o nome dele, o que fez com que ele fechasse os olhos como que em sofrimento. Então ele respirara fundo e respondera: "Não".

Em menos de um minuto ele a deixara no quarto de hóspedes com uma de suas camisetas e um beijo no nariz.

Tinha que odiar esse tipo de autocontrole em um homem.

Mas agora era um novo dia e, pelo silêncio, a chuva parará, então estava livre para sair levando sua humilhação. Desistiria da idéia de romper com ele frente a frente. Quando estivesse a uns 150 quilômetros de distância, ligaria. Melhor ainda, mandaria um e-mail de uma conta anônima. Ou talvez um bilhete por pombo-correio.

Não iria encará-lo novamente, mesmo que tivesse que dirigir até em casa vestida apenas naquela camiseta. Uma mulher que não tinha nem 30 anos e já fora rejeitada tanto no altar quanto na cama não precisava aprender sobre mais nenhuma humilhação, obrigada.

No entanto, não precisaria dirigir quase nua. Quando abriu uma fresta da porta, viu a pilha de roupas limpas. Depois de vesti-las, voltou até a porta, prestou atenção para ver se havia algum barulho e andou na ponta dos pés pelo corredor e pelas escadas, dando início à sua fuga.

E encontrou seu anfitrião com uma xícara de café na mão observando-a andar daquela forma cautelosa.

— Oh, oi! — Ela tentou fazer uma expressão casual para convencê-lo de que aquele tipo de andar era uma de suas atividades matinais habituais. — Não vi você aí.

Vê-lo era o problema! Ao encará-lo ela se lembrou de como ele estava na noite anterior, sorrindo, tocando-lhe os cabelos, o rosto, aproximando-se para dar beijos que ficaram registrados em sua mente. Ela cruzou os braços e tentou apagar as lembranças do olhar profundo dele em seus seios nus. Do quanto ela quisera que ele a tocasse.

Ele se virou de repente, e o líquido na xícara quase derramou.

— Está pronta para o café-da-manhã que prometi?

— Café-da-manhã? — Ela parecia boba, e, o pior, se sentia boba porque mesmo sem o efeito do vinho, da lareira e do barulho da chuva, a atração por ele estava viva e muito bem disposta.

Atração pelo homem que conseguira recusar tudo que ela oferecera na noite anterior.

— Eu disse que a alimentaria. — Ele se virou. — E se eu não ingerir cafeína de qualidade, vou começar a roer as pernas da mesa. Eu admito ser exigente com café e este aqui não está de acordo com meus padrões. É instantâneo. Não há outro tipo aqui.

— Bem. Então... — Ela não queria nada além de pegar as chaves e sair, mas estava redescobrindo sua força. E seu orgulho. Em vez de correr como uma covarde, passaria mais uma hora com ele.

Então se esconderia em algum lugar onde conseguisse contratar um pombo-correio.

Uma hora sem parecer mais boba do que já parecia. Não devia ser tão difícil, certo?

Ela atribuiu o silêncio no trajeto de carro até a pequena cidade de Damon's Landing à necessidade dele de cafeína. Ela mesma conseguiu controlar seu tradicional falatório de nervosismo enfiando as unhas nas palmas das mãos sempre que sentia vontade de disparar numa conversa.

Ela temia que um comentário neutro tal como "Bela manhã, não é?" pudesse acabar parecendo um lastimoso "Por que não foi para a cama comigo?"

Então ela fez marcas de unha nas mãos e se dedicou a observar a vista pela janela da caminhonete dele. Era uma bela manhã. A estrada era estreita e sinuosa, e passava por uma floresta densa de pinheiros cujos galhos ainda traziam gotas que brilhavam como cristais. De vez em quando conseguia ver o lago, cuja cor azul combinava com o céu de primavera.

Quando se aproximavam da cidade, se depararam com um pouco de "congestionamento", na verdade uma fila de carros em ambas as direções que entravam ou saíam de estacionamentos de lojas e cafés. Antony olhou para ela.

— Já tinha vindo ao lago? Ela assentiu.

— Apenas durante as temporadas de esqui.

— Você esquia? Anda de snowboard?

— A verdade? O que faço melhor é chocolate quente e acender a lareira. Ele sorriu.

— Uma mulher que quer conquistar meu coração. Claro. Depois da noite anterior, ambos sabiam que não era verdade.

— Não gosta de atividades na neve também?

— Não, gosto de todos os tipos de atividades na neve. Mas quando terminam, gosto de bebida quente, lareira e uma mulher quente me esperando.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Esse foi um comentário incrivelmente machista. Ele estacionou o carro em frente a um restaurante chamado Clearwater's.

— Eu não disse que esperava que fosse assim, apenas que gosto. Como você também gosta, não vejo problema.

O que ele queria dizer? Será que não via o problema que ela tivera com o comentário ou que, por causa das tendências naturais deles, não achava que teria um problema no casamento durante a temporada de esqui?

Só que eles não iriam se casar. Mas ela não se daria ao trabalho de falar isso, pois ele podia apenas estar se referindo ao comentário. Ele acharia incrivelmente presunçosa a suposição dela de que ele se referia ao casamento. Deus! Agora estava falando sem parar consigo mesma.

Saia do carro, Isabella . Saia. Tome o café-da-manhã e não faça papel de tola apenas durante uma hora. Sentaram em uma mesa perto da janela, com uma vista espetacular do lago. Havia barcos de todas as formas e tamanhos na água, e Bella tremeu, pensando em quanto o vento devia estar frio. Antony lhe dera um suéter antes de saírem e ela apreciava estar aquecida.

E apreciava o cheiro dele que impregnava o suéter.

Ela tremeu novamente.

Antony olhou para ela sobre o cardápio.

— Você está bem?

— Claro. — Ela olhou para o cardápio para evitar o olhar dele. Ele fizera a barba, e ela adoraria passar os dedos pela linha macia do maxilar dele. Não faça nenhuma tolice, Bella .

— Desculpe, mas não vejo crepes. Ela olhou para ele.

— Crepes?

— Lembra? Fiquei de conseguir crepes como compensação pela ausência de Gaston em sua vida.

— Gagnon. Jean-Paul Gagnon. Gaston é personagem de A Bela e a Fera, filme da Disney. Sabe, o vilão egocêntrico.

— Viu? Eu estava certo. — Ela se viu sorrindo. Ele esticou o braço e acariciou o lábio inferior dela. — Gosto disso. Esteve muito séria toda manhã.

O olhar dela voltou para o cardápio, e o lábio pulsava em reação ao toque suave dele.

— Preciso de cafeína também.

— É impressionante o quanto somos compatíveis — ele murmurou.

Ela fingiu não ouvir. Compatibilidade a fez pensar em casamento novamente, e a fez imaginar se ele estava pensando em casamento. A fez imaginar também se ele estava realmente pensando em colocar uma aliança no dedo dela ou se a abandonaria como todos os outros noivos.

Não, espere. Vê como ele a confunde? Ela iria abandoná-lo.

A garçonete veio, serviu café de qualidade e anotou os pedidos. Tomaram o café puro até a chegada da comida, uma refeição completa para ele, aveia e frutas para ela. Ela estava com a boca cheia quando ele falou novamente.

— Sabe, acabei de perceber que não entendi bem por que você foi ao chalé ontem à noite.

Para ganhar tempo, ela apontou para a boca cheia e gesticulou como se dissesse "só um minuto, deixe-me mastigar e engolir". Quando a comida estava a caminho do estômago, no entanto, só conseguiu enrolar um pouco.

— Não entendi bem por que você está naquela linda casa. — Ela prendeu a respiração, na esperança de que ele caísse na armadilha.

— Não falei?

— Não. Não exatamente o porquê de estar morando lá. Meu pai me deu o endereço. Só sei que tem alguma relação com seu amigo de faculdade, Damon .

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Damon Salvatore .

— Acho que meus pais conhecem algumas pessoas com esse sobrenome. De Palm Springs? Bel-Air?

Edward assentiu.

— É a família dele. Produtos farmacêuticos e de higiene pessoal. Nos conhecemos na faculdade. Formávamos um grupo, nos denominávamos os Sete Samurais.

Bella sorriu.

— E vocês homens acham que Quatro Amigas e um Jeans Viajante é um nome bobo.

Ele bebericou o café.

— Nossa amizade era muito especial. Posso dizer isso.

— Me conte sobre eles.

— Éramos filhos privilegiados de famílias de prestígio. Mas o que nos uniu foi que não queríamos nos acomodar e mamar nas tetas dos investimentos familiares. Queríamos conquistar nosso espaço e deixar nossa marca. E conseguimos.

A convicção na voz dele o fez parecer ainda mais interessante.

— Qual a ligação disso com um chalé em Lake Tahoe?

Surgiu um vislumbre de sorriso nos lábios dele.

— Isso é um pouco menos nobre. Acho que foi efeito da cerveja... É... Com certeza foi a cerveja.

Ela riu.

— Obrigada por contar os detalhes sórdidos.

— Nem vou mencionar a ressaca da manhã seguinte.

— Ah, vai. Conta.

Ele puxou a xícara de café para mais perto e olhou para o líquido escuro como se fosse uma tela exibindo o passado. O sorriso nos lábios dele se alargou.

— Depois de uma noite intensa, fizemos um pacto de construir uma casa em Lake Tahoe 10 anos após aquele dia. Cada um moraria nessa casa por um mês sucessivamente, e nos encontraríamos depois do último para comemorar tudo que sabíamos que iríamos alcançar. — O sorriso se aprofundou e ele olhou nos olhos dela. — Direi só para você: éramos moleques bem arrogantes.

Ela colocou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou o queixo na mão.

— Não sei. Você disse que os moleques arrogantes fizeram o que se propuseram fazer.

— Acho que sim. — Ele deu de ombros. — Além de mim, há Emmett McCarty, que continua a ganhar dinheiro com a cadeia de hotéis da família; Jasper Whitlock, que enriquece com empresas de TV a cabo; Jacob Black, banqueiro; e Patch Cipriano, o aventureiro.

— Só mencionou cinco — ela observou.

— Já sabe que Damon morreu. Antes da formatura — O olhar dele voltou para o café. — Ainda sinto falta dele.

O coração de Bella se apertou, mas ela ainda sabia contar.

— Agora são seis. O café parecia fasciná-lo.

— E há meu irmão. Ela não sabia se ele conseguiria falar do gêmeo. Ou vira falar da distância entre eles, mas não sabia detalhes. Era uma pena, mas nunca vira Edward Cullen . Talvez ele fosse mesmo o inimigo número um.

— Não vamos falar dele — Antony disse. Contudo, a tensão repentina na voz e no rosto dele despertou curiosidade.

— Agora, vamos falar de você — ele continuou. Bella se sobressaltou. Ah, não. Ela não. Falar dela podia causar problemas. Do tipo em que ela acabaria humilhada novamente.

— Já sei sobre seus noivos. Mas não sei muito sobrei seu trabalho...

— Sabe que sou tradutora free lance. — Certo. Trabalho era um assunto seguro. Podia falar disso. — Paga bem, apesar de meu pai ter certeza de que meu diploma de Francês e Espanhol jamais levaria a nada.

— Por isso foi a Paris? Ela assentiu.

— Foi um projeto longo. Infelizmente, tive que sair do meu apartamento antes de partir dos EUA, então estou morando com meus pais até...

— A fusão conveniente entre os Cullen e os Swan — ele completou, com frieza na voz.

Um arrepio desceu pela espinha de Bella . Não um arrepio sexy, mas um aviso sobre o que se passava. A expressão dela deve ter mostrado consternação, pois ele segurou-lhe a mão.

— Desculpe — disse ele, pressionando-lhe os dedos.

— Não ligue para o que eu disse.

O fato de que o casamento seria bom para os negócios de ambas as famílias já fora ressaltado pelo pai. Envolta na sensação anestésica de algo que agora percebia ter sido provavelmente uma leve depressão, ela mal se preocupara com isso. E supôs que Antony estava feliz. Neste momento constatava que ele não parecia feliz.

— Olhe... — ela começou.

— Shh. — Ele levantou a mão dela e beijou os nós dos dedos.

Havia aquele outro arrepio. Aquele a que se acostumara quando estava perto dele. Subiu pelo braço e desceu pelas costas de Bella .

Sem interromper o olhar, ele passou o polegar sobre os dedos dela.

— Sou um cretino.

— Pensei nisso ontem à noite — Bella se ouviu dizer, mas depois desejou com todas as forças retirar o que falara. Droga! Humilhação, lá vou eu.

A mão de Antony apertou a dela.

— Eu...

— Não precisa inventar uma desculpa — disse ela apressada. — Você estava certo. Foi inteligente. Mal nos conhecemos, e o quarto não é o melhor lugar para mudar isso. —A cabeça fria prevaleceu. O homem merece o prêmio.

— Bella ...

Ela sabia que seu rosto devia estar vermelho porque sentia calor do pescoço para cima. E falava descontraidamente como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa mas era tarde, demais para mudar um hábito de vida inteira.

— Devia agradecer a você. Devia. Obrigada. Muito obrigada. Aprecio seu controle e seu... desinteresse.

— Desinteresse? — Ele a encarou como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. Ela queria bater a única que tinha contra a superfície da mesa. — Você disse desinteresse?

Ela tentou tirar as mãos das dele.

— Talvez. Não. Sim. O que você achar que ouviu o que eu disse.

— Que inferno! — Ele jogou o guardanapo sobre mesa. — Pronto. Acabamos. — Ele se levantou, jogo algumas notas na mesa e a puxou da cadeira. O guardanapo dela caiu no chão, mas ele não deu tempo par que ela o pegasse. Ele a empurrou para fora do restaurante e começou a andar, levando-a com ele.

Havia uma trilha ao longo do lago, mas ela não teve chance de apreciar a vista porque as passadas larga dele a fizeram quase correr para acompanhá-lo. Quando chegaram a um mirante coberto, ele a puxou para dentro e se sentou em um banco. Ela foi puxada para lado dele.

— Que fique registrado que eu não estava desinteressado ontem à noite — disse ele. — Como pôde pensar isso?

— Quarto de hóspedes? Camiseta comprida? O modo como praticamente fugiu?

— Estava tentando ser um cara legal, sabe disso.

— Aposto que foi isso que meus três outros noivos disseram para si mesmos.

Ele gemeu.

— Bella .

Talvez ela estivesse sendo um pouco irracional. Lembrou que ficara agradecida pela manhã por ele ter se contido na noite anterior. A quem queria enganar? Ficara irritada por ele ter preparado o terreno e mais nada. Sentira-se magoada. E tivera dúvidas sobre seus poderes de capturar e manter o interesse de um homem.

— Tenho passado por maus bocados, está bem? — disse ela. — E lá estava eu, praticamente implorando, e você deu para trás. É...

Mortificante. E agora mais do que nunca, quando sentiu as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, em direção ao lago.

— O vento está forte, não? Ele gemeu de novo.

— Bella . Por favor. — Ele a segurou pelo queixo e virou o rosto dela para perto do dele. — Droga. Ontem a noite, hoje de manhã, agora, sinto-me frustrado de mil maneiras diferentes. Minhas boas intenções não estão surtindo efeito, Bella , e... ah, esqueça.

Então beijou-a de novo. Finalmente.

O gosto era maravilhoso... além de um pouquinho raivoso.

— É tão bom — sussurrou ela contra a boca dele. Ele mergulhou uma das mãos nos cabelos dela enquanto aprofundava o beijo. A outra mão escorregou para baixo do suéter e acomodou o seio dela. O mamilo se contraiu intensamente. Edward passou o polegar sobre ele.

Para retribuir, Bella subiu a mão pela coxa dele acariciou o volume rígido sob a calça jeans. Ele reagiu ao toque da mão dela e moveu o polegar novamente Com mais força.

Ela gemeu.

— É tão bom.

Tão bom que ouvia sinos tocando. Antony afastou a boca da dela.

— Droga. — Ele tirou a mão de debaixo do suéter ficou de pé, tateando sobre o bolso da frente da calça.

Os sinos ainda tocavam. Não, o celular ainda tocava, O BlackBerry de Antony . Ele olhou para a tela, xingou alguém e apontou para ela.

— Fique aqui — ele falou, e saiu do abrigo. Desfalecendo, ela se apoiou no encosto do banco.

Agora que deixara os sentimentos claros, ela não ia a lugar algum. Não fora tão humilhante assim. Fora até mesmo um tanto divino.

A ligação era do escritório da Mansen Wireléss. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando se acalmar antes de atender. Bella saíra direto de suas fantasias, dando lugar ao caos, e não ajudava o fato de que a atração sexual fluía tão rapidamente em ambos os sentidos. Na noite anterior ele quase deixara o sexo dominar seu bom senso.

Ele precisava tirá-la do chalé e mandá-la para longe. Ela deveria voltar para a casa. Voltar à vida dela.

Voltar para o irmão dele.

Este pensamento pareceu atingi-lo de tal maneira que ele descontou na assistente quando atendeu o telefone.

— O que você quer?

— Bom dia para você também, Luz do Sol.

Ele ignorou o comentário sarcástico, que sumiu de sua mente quando ela explicou o motivo de ter ligado. Ela queria passar uma ligação do irmão.

— Você sabe que não falo com ele. — Não se falavam há sete anos. Sete, como os Sete Samurais. Algo neste pensamento o atingiu no coração, mas ele afastou o sentimento inútil. — Mande-o ir para o inferno.

- Ele achou que diria isso. Me falou para dizer que está na Alemanha, para que saiba que já foi ao inferno.

Edward quase riu. Tony detestava viagens internacionais. Vôos internacionais, comida estrangeira, camas estranhas, tudo isso afetava o apetite e o sono dele. Então por que o irmão estava na Europa? A mente de Edward explorou as possibilidades, até encontrar uma que fez os cabelos da nuca dele se arrepiarem. Alemanha. A raiva ardeu em cada poro dele.

—Passe a ligação, Elaine.

E lá estava a voz de Tony . Cansada, um pouco rouca, mas muito familiar.

— Oi, irmão.

Tão familiar e tão traiçoeira.

— Por que está na Alemanha? — Edward questionou.

— É assim que você fala com o cara que está ligando para saber como as coisas estão na casa de Damon ? Sei que você me fez um favor, e...

— Não fiz um favor a você, seu canalha, e você sabe. Concordei para que seus "negócios inesperados" não arruinassem o desejo de Damon , mas agora parece que é você que está me prejudicando.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Está em Stuttgart, não é? — A sede de um fornecedor que Edward vinha sondando havia oito meses, acordo que pretendia fechar dobraria seu lucro no país. Triplicaria o que ganhava na China. Ele ouvira rumores de que as Indústrias Swan andaram se manifestando, mas Charlie Swan não podia oferecer o que Edward podia. Tony também não, a não ser que fosse para a cama com Swan .

Ou com a filha dele. Malditos. Todos eles.

— Não vai trapacear desta vez, Tony — ele falou.

— Nunca trapaceei, cabeça oca.

Cabeça oca. Era assim que Tony o chamava quando eram crianças. Quando se odiavam tanto quanto agora. Só na faculdade, aqueles poucos anos em que se sentiram irmãos, o apelido fora usado com carinho.

— Não tenho mais nada a dizer. — Ele desligou o telefone.

Enfiou o celular no bolso e olhou para o lago, tentando se controlar. Aquele ladrão canalha enganara Edward para que ele o substituísse no chalé de Damon e, então, poder ir para a Alemanha tranqüilamente roubar o acordo que pertencia a Mansen Wireless. Talvez Ernst fosse leal a Edward. Talvez não.

Droga, provavelmente não.

Lealdade era algo em que Edward não acreditava muito.

O que ele não daria para fazer ao irmão o mesmo que ele estava fazendo! Só uma vez, Edward gostaria de tomar algo que fosse do irmão. Então Tony veria como era ser apunhalado nas costas pela pessoa que deveria ajudá-lo. Edward se virou em direção ao carro e seu olhar passou pelo mirante. Isabella . Ele quase se esquecera dela.

Mesmo com a raiva que sentia, um sorrisinho surgiu-lhe no rosto. Se ele a esquecesse lá, ela comeria o fígado dele no jantar. A doce Bella , que pensara que ele a deixara na noite anterior porque não estava interessado! A sexy Bella , que podia ser a personificação da companheira de todas as fantasias eróticas dele.

Ele deu uma corridinha até o abrigo e puxou-a pela mão.

— Vamos.

— Para onde? — Ela sorriu.

Bella sorriu. Isabella , a noiva de seu irmão. Isabella , filha de Charlie Swan .

Uma idéia, tão apropriada, começou a surgir na cabeça dele. E Edward não a reprimiu. Ele a puxou contra si e deu um beijo no lábio inferior dela.

Ela olhou para ele. Doce. Sexy. Confiante.

— Não esclarecemos por que você apareceu no chalé ontem — disse Edward.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. A língua umedeceu os lábios.

— Não — respondeu ela lentamente. Pensando em tudo que ela dissera e insinuara, Edward achava que ela fora romper o noivado. E se ela estivesse decidida a dar o bilhete azul para Tony , então Edward deixaria ir. Mas quando o mês na casa acabasse, se ele não tivesse conseguido tirá-la da cabeça, faria contato com ela e veria se ela se sentia do mesmo jeito. Ele deixaria claro que só queria se divertir, mas se ela aceitasse, eles se divertiriam juntos.

Entretanto, se ela realmente quisesse esse casamento de conveniência com Tony ...

Ele tinha que descobrir.

— Por que veio, Bella ? — Ele podia ouvir a cabeça dela trabalhando. — É uma pergunta simples. — Ele tirou com o dedo uma mecha da testa dela, e ela corou.

— Eu vim...

O vento fez os cabelos dela voarem, mas ele os prendeu atrás da orelha. Ela tremeu ao toque dele.

— Isabella ?

— Vim conhecê-lo melhor — ela falou. O rubor aumentou. — Mal nos conhecemos e estamos noivos, e noivos devem se conhecer, não acha? Na verdade...

Ela continuou a falar, mas ele não ouvia mais. Já obtivera resposta. Ela não viera romper com Tony .

O que significava que Edward tinha em mãos, neste minuto, algo que o trapaceiro e ladrão Matt Barton Tony Cullen queria.

Seria uma doce vingança quando Tony descobrisse que Edward seduzira sua noiva.

Edward não se sentiria mal com isso.

Não por Antony , certamente.

E não por Bella .

Porque, afinal de contas, o sucesso dele dependia dela.

* * *

_alguem ai ta achado certo o qe o Edward ta fazendo? eu acho qe. nao neh ;/ mais faze oq. e o Antony? vses acham qe. ele é tao ruim assim? oo'_

_Feliz Niver dee novo e atrasadinho pra Diana *-*_

_Caca, eu acho qe. vai demorar um pouquinho bastante pra ele dizer a verdad em ;/_

_Meninas, minha nossa essa fic e Doce chantagem ta bombando em, e vses nao imaginem como eu to feliz por isso *-* amo tdas voses_

mandem minhas reviwes *-*


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Antony conduziu Bella em direção ao restaurante.

— Vamos voltar para casa — disse ele. Ela engoliu em seco e tentou não se mover.

— Agora?

— Você disse que queria me conhecer melhor.

A pulsação de Bella acelerou. Sim, dissera isso, mas havia um novo brilho predador nos olhos do noivo e talvez fosse hora de respirar fundo.

Lembrou-se da cama imoral coberta pelo edredom, mas será que na casa haveria ar?

— Estava pensando que poderia ser divertido explorar a cidade — disse ela, soltando-se dele. — Sabe como é. Dar uma olhada. — O que daria a ela tempo para avaliar as opções e decidir se deveria ficar ou ir embora.

Antony colocou as mãos no bolso.

— Não sei o que há para ver — disse ele, parecendo impaciente.

— Pois é isso mesmo — Bella respondeu. — Descobrir o que há para ver.

Ele parou por um momento, depois deu de ombros e sorriu. Ela teve a sensação de que ele percebera a tática dela e estava esperando para ver... por enquanto.

— Está bem — disse ele, e saiu andando tão rápido que seguir os longos passos dele pelo caminho que levava ao restaurante e, de lá, ao resto da pequena cidade de Damon's Landing ficou quase impossível.

Bella teve que correr para alcançá-lo, pois ele continuou com passos apressados pelas ruas da pequena cidade, passando por lojinhas, empresas e cafés. No final do que Lauren supôs que fosse o "centro" estava a agência dos correios. Antony , então, parou ao lado da bandeira americana.

O vento bateu nos cabelos dele, que caíram sobre a testa. O ar frio e o sol deram um tom rosado às bochechas dele e acentuaram a cor de seus lábios. Bella olhou para aquela boca maravilhosa, lembrando-se dos beijos da noite anterior, de como a aspereza da barba por fazer arranhara-lhe os cantos sensíveis da boca, tornando cada carícia mais intensa que a anterior. Ela pressionou a mão contra os próprios lábios e tremeu com a lembrança.

Ele semicerrou os olhos.

— Você está com frio. E já viu toda Damon's Landing. Está pronta para voltar agora?

Pronta para voltar? Ela balançou a cabeça. Não nesse momento em que a idéia de beijá-lo ainda parecia tão interessante. Ela precisava de mais tempo.

— Vimos a cidade — disse ele, franzindo o cenho. — O que mais quer?

Isso era fácil. Ela queria uma cabeça que não estivesse tão confusa, que não ficasse tão afetada por essas ondas inexplicáveis de hormônios. Bella limpou a garganta.

— Não vimos a cidade, corremos por ela. Nunca ouviu falar de caminhada? De aproveitar o ar fresco e o dia bonito?

— Para quê?

Ela piscou. Para quê? Obviamente, ele precisava aprender a relaxar. Mas ele já estava balançando as moedas no bolso, pronto para agir, então ela olhou em volta e teve uma inspiração.

— Ali. Café — disse ela, apontando o outro lado da rua, para uma loja chamada Java & More. — Não disse que precisava de um café melhor em casa? Aposto que conseguimos café moído na hora ali.

Funcionou. Mais ou menos. Ele seguiu na direção que ela mostrou, mas antes passou o braço pelos ombros dela. E quando ela tremeu com o contato, ele á puxou mais para perto.

— Manterei você aquecida — disse ele, abraçando-a enquanto atravessavam a rua.

Muito aquecida. Aquecida demais.

O quadril dela esbarrava no dele a cada passo. Os dedos dele pareciam brasas contra o ombro dela. Estava tão próximo que ela sentia o calor do hálito dele na orelha, e essa sensação fez a pele dela se arrepiar. A mão dele deslizou até a base do pescoço dela e apertou um pouco. Ela olhou para ele.

Os olhos se encontraram, evidenciando uma tensão sexual quase palpável, o que a fez tropeçar na calçada. A mão de Antony a apertou para mantê-la firme e ela se apoiou nele, com o coração balançando como a bandeira dos correios, os mamilos se enrijecendo como se sentissem frio em vez do delicioso calor. Com a mão livre, ele puxou o queixo dela para cima.

Direcionando os lábios para os dele, passou-lhe o polegar pelo lábio inferior.

O calor se espalhou a partir daquele local, descendo como uma cachoeira pelos seios dela em direção ao ventre. Bella se apoiou na firmeza do corpo dele para não cair.

Edward passou o polegar pelo lábio dela uma segunda vez.

— Volte para o chalé — sussurrou ele. Ela viu sua boca se aproximando. — Volte para o chalé agora — ele murmurou contra os lábios dela.

O beijo dele tinha gosto de café, mel e sedução.

Ele pressionou os lábios contra os dela gentilmente e Bella se derreteu na mesma hora, sem pensar em nada além do quanto parecia perfeito beijá-lo. Ele virou a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo e ela abriu os lábios, mas ele não fez nada além de respirar.

Ela queria o toque da língua dele!

Mas ele não tomaria a iniciativa.

Ele estava esperando por ela.

Bella sentiu o calor de novo a se espalhar sobre a pele. Antony estava esperando que ela desse o próximo passo. Que ela tomasse uma decisão. Mas antes que pudesse, uma buzina tocou.

O barulho repentino fez com que ela desse um pulo. Antony , no entanto, nem se moveu. Permaneceu próximo, observando-a com uma luz faminta nos olhos, a mesma que ela notara depois da ligação. Provocava medo nela.

Mentiroso, é o que o olhar dele dizia.

Ele era um homem, não um garotão surfista, não um mecânico bígamo, não um indeciso intelectual cosmopolita. Ele era um espécime cem por cento sangue: quente e decidido, que sabia exatamente o que queria.

Ela.

E ela queria mesmo conhecê-lo melhor. Ela queria saber tudo sobre ele. O sangue parecia grosso em suas veias, e o coração tinha que bater com força para fazê-lo pulsar pelo corpo.

— Antony . — A voz dela estava tão rouca que precisou limpar a garganta e recomeçar. — Antony . Estou pronta para voltar ao chalé.

Ele sorriu. Os dedos no queixo de Bella deslizaram para acariciar a pele do pescoço dela. O polegar apoiou-se na clavícula dela por um instante.

— Um trilhão vezes cem — disse ele.

O valor da química sexual deles acabara de subir. Antony pegou as mãos de Bella e foram em direção ao carro, mais uma vez ela seguindo as largas passadas dele.

— Ainda podemos comprar café — ela disse quando passaram pela loja.

Ele parou, e então viram um casal sair da Java & More. O casal não os viu, pois só olhavam um par o outro, mas algo nos dois chamou a atenção de Antony . Murmurando palavras indecifráveis, ele a empurrou para frente e entrou na loja ao lado.

Bella olhou em volta e se viu em um paraíso adolescente, um lugar cheio de videogames e máquinas de pinball; no balcão um homem entediado trocava notas por moedas. Antony olhou pela janela e levou Lauren mais para dentro.

— Não tem mesa de sinuca? — ele murmurou. — Então está bem. — Ele a guiou em direção a uma mesa de air-hockey. Procurou pelas moedas que balançara nos bolsos havia pouco. — Você joga? — indagou ele, olhando mais uma vez pela janela. — Vamos jogar. O primeiro a fazer sete pontos ganha.

Como Elena , a irmã mais nova, dera um banho nela nesse jogo há pouco tempo, Bella suspirou, mas não tentou convencê-lo do contrário. Ela podia ser uma noiva rejeitada, mas não era uma cabeça-de-vento. Por algum motivo, Antony queria evitar encontrar aquele casal. Eles pareceram inofensivos, um homem da idade de Antony e uma mulher da idade dela, apaixonados, mas ela não tinha mais tempo de avaliar a situação porque Antony estava jogando o disco na direção dela.

Ela pegou o pequeno taco e fez um gesto instintivo de defesa.

E os instintos dela, como era óbvio pelos três noivados rompidos anteriormente, não eram nada confiáveis. Ela perdeu o primeiro jogo por sete a zero. E o que veio depois, também.

Um grupo de adolescentes se reuniu em torno da mesa. Ela não estava entendendo por que Antony falara de modo grosseiro com um deles e só depois percebeu que estavam olhando seu quadril. Aparentemente aquele lugar, assim como os garotos, estava carente de um toque feminino. O cheiro era de vestiário depois de uma partida futebol, em um dia de chuva.

Com tantas derrotas ela se rendeu, na esperança de que pudessem ir embora, mas assim que ela se afastou da mesa, um adolescente magrelo tomou seu lugar e colocou algumas moedas na máquina. Bella concluiu que era algum tipo de desafio, e como uma cena de filmes de faroeste, os olhos de Antony emitiram um novo brilho! e ele colocou algumas moedas na máquina também.

A competição estava começando.

E assim continuou.

Sem uma palavra, a cada desafiante que Antony vencia, outro o substituía. Ele enfrentava cada um com a mesma intensidade: mangas puxadas até o cotovelo! rosto concentrado, postura agressiva. No começo Bella se divertiu e o admirou um pouco, pois os músculos dos braços dele flexionavam-se de um jeito muito masculino. Depois... ela ficou alarmada pela ferocidade óbvia do desejo de vencer que ele demonstrava.

Depois de um tempo ficou claro que ele não tinha mais consciência de que ela estava lá, nem de onde ele mesmo se encontrava ou de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse mandar o disco para o gol repetidas vezes.

— Antony... — tentou ela.

Ele não olhou nem de soslaio enquanto outro jogador substituiu o que acabara de perder.

— Antony . Sem resposta.

— Antony!

Ele levou um susto, e então sua cabeça se virou para ela. Ela o viu piscar como se saísse de um nevoeiro.

— Acredite no sucesso, rejeite o fracasso? — ela perguntou.

Ele franziu a testa.

— O quê?

— É disso que se trata? Vitória a todo custo, nada mais importa? — Ela tentou falar de forma leve, mas o jeito dele quando jogava não era engraçado. O jeito como olhava para ela agora não era engraçado também.

— O que há de errado em querer vencer? — Havia confusão na voz dele. — O que há de errado em detestar o fracasso?

— Nada, a não ser que fosse a única coisa que lhe ensinaram. Se nunca aprendera que podia falhar algumas vezes e depois se recuperar. Bella pensou em suas três tentativas mal sucedidas de se casar. Desejava não saber tanto sobre derrotas. Ela limpou a garganta e mudou de assunto.

— Pensei que íamos voltar para o chalé.

— Há um adversário... — Hesitou quando olhou para o outro lado da mesa e viu um garoto sujo com menos de l,20m. — É um garoto.

— Antony, todos eram garotos.

Ele olhou para os rostos ao redor da mesa. Então com um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta, ele deu um passo para trás.

- Acabamos por hoje. Obrigado pelas partidas. — ele pegou Bella pelo braço e se encaminhou para a porta. — Está bem. Admito que me deixei levar.

Do lado de fora do lugar, que se chamava Palácio dos Jogos, eles pararam para se acostumar à luz do sol.

— Pensei que tinha esquecido que eu existo — Bella disse, divertida. —Acho que preciso de umas aulas para poder atrair sua atenção.

Ela estava provocando-o, claro, mas quando ele se virou para olhá-la, ela pôde ver que ele estava sério.

— Querida, depois da noite de ontem, sei que não precisa de aulas sobre o tipo de coisa que prende toda minha atenção.

O sangue subiu pelo corpo dela, uma onda quente que certamente cobrira-lhe o rosto até a raiz dos cabelos

— Antony...

— Bella ... — Ele passou a ponta de um dedo do lóbulo da orelha até o canto dos lábios dela. — Vamos voltar agora. Vamos nos dedicar a aprender tudo que pudermos um sobre o outro.

— Isso quer dizer que vai me contar todos os seus segredos?

O dedo dele parou.

— Isso pode levar um tempo.

Tempo não era problema, tinha a vida toda, se ele fosse o homem certo. E de repente Bella se deu conta de que era mais forte do que pensava. Sim, ele era sexy, charmoso e vulnerável de uma maneira que mexia com ela em vários aspectos, mas ela não deixaria que essas qualidades a jogassem imediatamente na cama dele.

— Vamos voltar para o chalé — disse ela. — Mas quando chegarmos lá, temos que conversar sobre algumas regras.

— Não gosto de regras — Antony avisou, olhando-a do canto do sofá.

Bella fez uma careta. Depois da volta de Damon's Landing, ela conseguira manter o noivo ocupado enquanto explorava os arredores e o interior do luxuoso chalé de madeira e pedra. Ele fora construído sob os cuidados da Fundação Damon Salvatore, e depois que todos os Sete Samurais completassem suas estadas de um mês, o local seria transformado em centro de recuperação para pacientes com câncer, algo cuja necessidade Damon entendia, pois morrera vítima de um melanoma¹.

Apesar de alguns dos quartos estarem prontos, assim como as áreas comuns, era óbvio que ainda faltava parte da decoração. Mesmo assim, o conjunto era incrível e ela não ficara surpresa de ver que seu noivo ficara atraído pelo moderno escritório no sótão. Quando Bella insinuara que queria relaxar e ler um pouco, ele imediatamente subira as escadas com o laptop e não descera até o relógio do vestíbulo indicar que eram 17h.

Depois de uma parada na cozinha, ele a encontrara na sala de estar. Dera a ela uma taça de vinho e se sentara, para anunciar algo nada surpreendente: "Não gosto de regras."

Bella fingiu examinar as próprias roupas enquanto pensava em como responder. Enquanto ele se concentrava no trabalho, ela se lembrara da bolsa que deixara no carro e foi buscá-la. Havia preparado uma pequena valise para visitar a amiga de faculdade em São Francisco. Agora, portanto, vestia uma calça jeans e um suéter de cashmere creme que comprara em Paris.

— Minha irmã Elena tem regras para tudo.

— Você tem irmã?

Bella olhou para ele surpresa.

— Você já a viu algumas vezes, lembra, 13 anos? Cabelos lisos...

— Claro. — O olhar de Antony foi do rosto dela para a janela. — Falei sem pensar.

Bella respirou fundo.

— É nesse aspecto que quero fazer diferente, Antony . Quero pensar antes de agir.

— Duvida que quatro seja um número mágico?

Ela corou ao ouvi-lo mencionar os três noivados desastrosos.

— Estou falando desta... atração entre nós. Tenho dúvidas se devemos agir levados por ela e cair em um relacionamento sexual tão rápido. Não está disposto a apreciar minha cautela? Afinal, o casamento é seu também.

O olhar de Antony se afastou de novo.

— Conte-me sobre as regras de Elena . Bella sorriu.

— Além das tradicionais de não pisar em rachaduras nas calçadas, ultimamente ela se aproxima do espelho de costas e só se vira quando está pronta para se ver. Segundo Elena , a verdadeira beleza só aparece desurpresa, então... — Ela levantou as mãos.

— Se ela se parece com a irmã, a questão da beleza não é nenhum problema.

— Obrigada. — O elogio a agradou mais do que gostaria. — Já viu Elena . Não faz diferença se dissermos o quanto ela é bonita, pois ela está naquela idade extremamente autocrítica. Lembra dos 13 anos, certo?

— Lembro. — Ele deu um gole. — Se me lembro bem, quando meu irmão e eu fizemos 13 anos, nosso pai nos deu uma lista de regras.

Era esse o tipo de coisa que queria saber! Que o beijo dele era divino, que ele tinha cheiro de paraíso, que o toque das mãos dele era algo que desejava mais a cada minuto, tudo isso era maravilhoso, mas certamente não traziam a promessa de um casamento feliz.

Ela passou o dedo pela borda da taça de vinho.

— Que tipo de regras?

— Tínhamos obrigações, desde arrumar o quarto a cuidar da bicicleta, e depois do carro. Em nosso encontro semanal de prestação de contas com o querido papai, o gêmeo com as maiores notas era declarado vencedor da semana. O perdedor tinha que cuidar sozinho das tarefas dos dois, com supervisão do vencedor. E papai o supervisionava, e se ele não fosse exigente o bastante com o perdedor, era punido.

Bella ficou estática. Antony dissera tudo sem emoção, mas ela mal conseguia conter a sua. Um nó se formou na garganta dela a ponto de lhe encher os olhos de lágrimas.

— Não sei o que dizer — ela conseguiu balbuciar.

— Éramos obrigados a competir nos esportes também. Nos encontros semanais ele contabilizava quem fizera mais pontos no futebol, basquete ou qualquer que fosse o esporte da temporada. Quem tivesse colaborado mais com o time era liberado.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— De quê?

— De um relatório de três páginas. O perdedor tinha que ler um livro de uma lista de títulos de não-ficção, como O Príncipe, de Maquiavel, A Arte da Guerra, de SunTzu, e outros livros selecionados por executivos famosos na época, e fazer um resumo de três páginas que passasse pelo crivo de nosso pai-candidato a Donald Trump. Depois, é claro, de receber uma nota do irmão vencedor.

Bella só conseguiu falar o óbvio.

— Imagino que isso não despertou o amor entre irmãos.

A resposta dele foi clara. Fria.

— Depois que nossa mãe morreu, o lar dos Cullen ficou desprovido de amor.

Caramba. Havia o tipo de conversa para se conhecer melhor os hábitos do outro, mas também a conversa para se conhecer profundamente o outro. O que o noivo acabara de contar explicava muito bem não só seu vício por trabalho, mas sua relação instável com o irmão. Foram criados como guerreiros de exércitos inimigos em vez de irmãos que podiam contar um com o outro.

Quando fora a última vez que aquele homem ali sentira que alguém estava do seu lado?

Sem pensar, ela deslizou no sofá para tocá-lo. Não conseguiu controlar a vontade de fazer contato corporal com ele. A mão dela se encontrou com o braço dele e ela o acariciou próximo ao pulso, tentando dizer pelo toque o que não sabia se podia ou devia expressar com palavras.

Estou aqui. Podemos ser aliados, não inimigos. Antony olhou para os dedos e depois para o rosto dela.

— Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas você não está por acaso quebrando uma de suas regras?

Ela ficou paralisada, depois se afastou dele. Ela já estava quebrando as regras! Estava! Como pudera esquecer tão rápido o quanto queria limitar o contato físico?

Antony deu um sorriso irônico, como se pudesse ler a mente dela.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Para onde levaremos nossa atração... Isso está era suas mãos agora, Bella . Para falar a verdade, a palavra chave aqui é "mãos". Prometo não colocar as minhas em você a não ser que peça.

Que ótimo, ela pensou, olhando para o belo homem que acabara de mostrar parte de si para ela. Ele não colocaria as mãos nela a não ser que pedisse.

Era o que ela temia.

* * *

E pra qem qiser conhecer o_ Lago Lake Tahoe_, ele existe de verdade viu e é deslumbrante

http:/ www. destination360. com/ north-america/ us/ nevada/ images/ s/ nevada-lake-tahoe. jpg

_so tirarem os espaços :D_

* * *

_¹ - Melanoma é um tipo de cancro (doença que afeta a multiplicação de células, conhecida no Brasil como câncer. ) que atinge o tecido epitelial, mais especificamente a pele. Representa 5% dos tipos de cancro da pele, sendo o mais grave. O melanoma origina-se nos melanocitos células localizadas na epiderme, responsáveis pela produção de melanina e, portanto, pela cor da pele. É sempre maligno._

_Em Portugal surgem, anualmente, cerca de 700 novos casos de melanoma maligno. Nos países ocidentais, todos os anos o melanoma tem aumentado_

_

* * *

_

_Ahh minhas meninas, ta ai um cap beem peqenininhu, so pra nao passa em branco :D, vou fazer de tudo pra postar a terça, mais se nao der certo de quarta nao passa ;) beeeijo amo vses  
_


	5. Capitulo 5

** CAPITULO CINCO**

Uma hora depois, Edward ainda não sabia o que o levara a contar como fora a infância no cruel lar dos Cullen, desconfortável com suas próprias revelações, ele pulara do sofá e fora em direção à cozinha.

— Há muita comida na geladeira e no freezer. Vou escolher algo — ele falara para Bella, que ficara no sofá. — Aviso quando estiver pronto.

Quando ele estivesse pronto para encará-la novamente.

Ela pareceu ter percebido, pois o deixou esquentar sozinho outra refeição congelada. Ela só foi até a mesa de jantar para arrumá-la. Garota esperta, ele pensou, quando saiu da cozinha com um prato em cada mão. Ela pôs a mesa com cada um em uma cabeceira, deixando uma boa distância entre eles. Ele precisava de espaço para pensar no que estava fazendo aqui com ela. Não quisera pôr tudo em risco quando quase encontrara Emmett e a prefeita na rua. Teria que ligar para ele e inventar alguma desculpa. Não queria pôr nada em risco agora.

O tempo que passavam juntos não era para que Edward falasse de como o pai criara os filhos. Não era para expirar a química para a qual ela queria criar regras. Não, ele a encorajara a ficar por causa de Antony. Edward precisava pensar em como usar o encontro casual com Bella para retribuir o que Tony fizera com ele sete anos antes e pelo que parecia estar pronto a fazer agora.

Enquanto terminavam o jantar, Edward olhou para a outra extremidade da mesa a fim de avaliar sua acompanhante. O que Bella sabia sobre o que o pai dela e Tony planejavam? E o que seria necessário para que conseguisse arrancar informações dela?

— Isabella — disse ele, empurrando o prato para longe. — Que tal um banho de hidromassagem no terraço?

Os olhares se encontraram.

— Água quente. Espuma relaxante. — O lugar perfeito para ele descobrir as intenções de Swan-Cullen.

— Eu não... Hidromassagem...

Pela expressão alarmada no rosto dela, parecia que ele sugerira fazer algo obsceno no meio da rua. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Eu já falei, todo e qualquer contato físico entre nós depende de você, Bella. Pode confiar.

— Bem...

— Pelo menos você pode aproveitar a oportunidade para descobrir o quanto sou confiável.

Um sorriso tocou os lábios dela.

— Não é má idéia, mas eu não trouxe biquíni. Ele deu de ombros.

— Nem eu. Vamos entrar nus.

— Eu...

— Com medo? Não há motivo. Não vou acender luz alguma. Podemos sair de toalha e fechar os olhos quando o outro entrar na água.

— Mas...

— Você já quis se casar com um francês no alto da Torre Eiffel, mas não quer entrar numa hidromassagem com seu próprio noivo? Onde está seu senso de aventura, Bella?

Ela olhou para ele de cara feia, o que o fez rir.

— Assim fica difícil dizer não — ela reclamou. Ele riu de novo.

— Posso entender isso como sim?

Meia hora depois, ele duvidava de seus poderes de persuasão. Não que ela não tivesse corrido para o terraço enrolada em uma toalha branca, mas ele duvidava da própria esperteza por tê-la convencido a fazer isso. Como prometera, não acendera as luzes, mas mesmo com a escuridão da floresta ao redor da casa e graças à lua, os ombros nus dela brilhavam como uma pérola e o cabelo se destacava na noite.

Ele se lembrou do corpo dela sob o roupão, de como parecia feito de acordo com as especificações da imaginação dele. Seios e bumbum fartos, curvas muito perigosas.

— Feche os olhos — ela ordenou, aproximando-se da banheira.

Não fazia diferença. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, ele podia imaginar tudo quando ouviu o barulho da água caindo no chão de madeira. Ela já estaria nua? Então ele ouviu o barulho da água e sentiu uma pequena onda bater em seu peito quando ela se abaixou. Viu as panturrilhas, joelhos, coxas, quadris e mamilos rosados desaparecendo em sua visão imaginária.

O corpo dele respondeu, subindo enquanto ele a imaginava descendo no calor molhado da banheira. Mesmo sabendo que ela não perceberia por causa da escuridão, se afastou um pouco.

Ela deu um suspiro relaxado.

— Pode abrir os olhos agora.

Talvez não devesse. Talvez ele devesse mantê-los tão fechados a ponto de se concentrar nas informações que pretendia tirar dela. Não pense no corpo dela! Ele pensou. Não pense no corpo molhado, nu e cheio de curvas dela!

Pense em salvar a Mansen Wireless. E em vingança.

Ele limpou a garganta e afundou um pouco mais na água como se relaxasse também.

— Então... — ele falou, fingindo que a pergunta era apenas uma reflexão. — O quanto você está envolvida na empresa do seu pai?

— Está falando das Indústrias Swan?

— Ele tem mais do que uma empresa?

— Não. — Ela deu uma risada amarga. — Basta uma empresa para ser obcecado pelos negócios.

Edward procurou de novo aquele tom de reflexão.

— Ele fala de trabalho em casa? Sobre o desenvolvimento da empresa, possíveis expansões, esse tipo de coisa?

— Não escuto quando ele fala. O quê?

— Nunca?

— Se acha que é agradável escutar meu pai discursar mais alto que todos, inclusive a filha adolescente que quer contar sobre a peça de teatro que vai fazer, a professora nova e sobre a paixão por web design, então precisa jantar mais com a família Swan.

— É...

— Na minha opinião, as conversas no jantar da família Swan são tão desagradáveis quanto falar sobre meu pai e a empresa numa bela noite de primavera numa hidromassagem em vez de simplesmente ficar quieta e apreciar as estrelas incríveis no céu e as sombras das árvores ao redor.

Edward piscou.

Se não estivesse enganado, ela acabara de mandá-lo calar a boca.

Calar a boca e relaxar.

Então ele se lembrou do comentário dela naquela manhã. Nunca ouviu falar de caminhada? Pelo visto ele tinha que ir mais devagar esta noite também. Certo. Ele tentou forçar as pernas a ficarem paradas, balançou os braços e levantou o olhar. Lá estavam as estrelas que ela mencionara. E a lua.

O que será que meu irmão está fazendo agora?

A pergunta surgiu na cabeça dele e ele viu planilhas no lugar do céu. Inspirou fogo em vez de ar puro. Apesar do calor da água, ficou com os músculos tensos.

Se Tony arruinar meu acordo com a Alemanha, estou frito, Edward ficou de pé. Bella deu um gritinho. Assustado, ele se sentou de novo.

— Meu Deus — disse ele. — Você me deu um tremendo susto. O que foi?

— Você. Você me assustou.

— O quê?

Ela fez um gesto na direção dele.

— De repente você ficou de pé, e você estava... molhado.

Molhado e nu. Droga, ele não pensara nas circunstâncias. Estivera pensando em seu maldito irmão, e depois estivera prestes a pegar o celular e reservar uma passagem para a Alemanha, onde esganaria Tony. Mas não podia fazer isso. Pelo resto do mês, Edward não podia sair da casa, pois fora o último pedido de Hunter.

Ele engoliu um gemido frustrado e deitou a cabeça na borda da banheira, tentando aliviar a tensão acumulada no pescoço, nas costas e nas pernas. Vá com calma, Edward. Relaxe.

— Você está bem? — Bella perguntou.

— Não. — Ele fez uma careta ao ouvir a própria voz. — Sei que convidei você para vir aqui, mas a verdade é que não sou bom em relaxar. Não cochilo, não medito, e acho que nem respiro fundo.

Ela riu.

— Posso fazer alguma coisa? Ele virou o rosto na direção dela. A luz das estrelas refletiu nos olhos de Bella. Tão bonita...

— Fale comigo, Bella. Senão o silêncio me deixará louco.

— Só precisa se acostumar.

Desta vez ele não disfarçou o gemido. Ela riu de novo.

— Tudo bem. De que devo falar? Meu pai, ou...

— Elena — disse ele, surpreendendo a si mesmo. — Conte-me sobre sua irmã.

— Elena. — Bella se ajeitou na banheira. Parecia ter esticado a perna, pois ele sentiu movimento de água; no pé e soube que ela estava bem perto. — Minha irmãzinha irritante, adorável e inteligentíssima.

— Inteligentíssima?

— Com QI altíssimo. — Bella se mexeu de novo e desta vez ele sentiu o toque do pé dela. Ele fingiu não perceber.

— Elena assusta meus pais.

— Mas você não?

— A mim também, mas quando ela mostra as fraquezas e defeitos deles, meus pais só conseguem resmungar e brigar.

Ele deslizou o calcanhar pelo fundo da banheira e esbarrou na canela dela. Ele a cutucou.

— E o que você faz?

— Eu humildemente digo que ela está certa e prometo melhorar na próxima vez.

Ela ficou quieta, então Edward a encorajou.

— Não me deixe curioso. Qual foi a última crítica dela sobre você?

— Vamos dizer que ela não gosta muito de vestidos de dama.

A irmã Elena achava que o casamento de Bella com ele era má idéia. Não. O casamento com Tony. Essa lembrança o irritou.

— Talvez com a união das famílias Swan e Cullen, eu mesmo terei que ouvir as críticas dela. Ela tem alguma ambição em relação à empresa?

— Ela tem ambição de dominar o mundo. Paz global para as massas e Justin Bieber para as adolescentes. — Ela moveu a perna e a panturrilha macia esbarrou na dele. — Falando sério, posso vê-la como presidente da Swan em um futuro não tão distante.

Ele se esticou ainda mais de forma a prender o pé no tornozelo delicado dela. Estavam se tocando, mas isso não parecia incomodá-la.

— E você?

— Eu o quê? Ela estava sem fôlego?

— Você tem algum interesse em se envolver com o negócio da família?

A risada dela foi curta.

— Está brincando, certo? Meu pai não acharia utilidade para minhas habilidades em Francês e Espanhol nas Indústrias Swan.

E alemão? Ela sabia falar alemão também? Edward lembrou que deveria estar procurando descobrir o que ela sabia sobre os negócios do irmão em vez de procurar a perna dela na água quente.

— Isabella...

— Não pode estar surpreso. Tenho certeza de que meu pai deixou claro. A primeira e única vez que ele aprovou algo que fiz foi quando concordei em casar com Antony Cullen.

Bella desejava não ter falado a palavra casar. Fora essa palavra que fizera Antony pular da banheira com apenas um aviso para que fechasse os olhos. Enquanto enrolava a toalha na cintura (pois ela obviamente olhara por uma fresta entre os cílios), ele murmurara algo sobre pegar um vinho antes de sumir.

Ela o assustara com o papo de casamento, o que era estranho, já que viera para Damon's Landing com medo dessa mesma idéia. Mas agora a perspectiva de ficar com ele provocava um sentimento estranho de perfeição. Estranho porque nunca sentira isso nas outras ocasiões em que estiveram juntos. Mas o sentimento em si era familiar.

No dia em que conhecera sua colega de quarto da faculdade sentira que seriam amigas para sempre. No último ano, depois de uma hora de estágio na editora para a qual ainda fazia traduções, soubera lá no fundo que descobrira seu lugar.

Seria assim com o noivo?

Se fosse, então por que não soubera quando dançara com Antony no último baile ou quando passara as travessas para ele na mesa de jantar da família? Talvez fosse a visão do corpo musculoso molhado que mudara o rumo das coisas. Tinha que admitir que o corpo dele era espetacular de frente e de costas. Ele podia ser viciado em trabalho, mas algumas horas do seu dia deviam ser dedicadas à malhação. Os ombros largos deviam ser herança genética, mas era preciso esforço para moldar os músculos dos braços. Havia também o peitoral. Ela nunca se considerara fã dessa parte da anatomia masculina, mas talvez tivesse que mudar de opinião.

Depois de olhar para aqueles músculos peitorais definidos sem exagero brilhando pela água na luz do luar, ela definitivamente compreendera a atração que exerciam. E ela espiara o traseiro dele enquanto amarrava a toalha na cintura. Atrevida! Ela estava observando os ombros dele por trás, mas o olhar desceu pela pele úmida até a cintura, e de lá foi apenas um escorregão até aquele bumbum torneado.

Talvez fosse isso. Talvez o não ao casamento tivesse virado um talvez por causa de algo tão superficial quanto a aparência do noivo. No entanto, isso não explicava por que se sentira tão atraída na noite anterior. Ou o quanto apreciara o café-da-manhã e a caminhada, incluindo até o modo como ele mostrara sua competitividade no Palácio dos Jogos. Ele rira de si mesmo, e esse tipo de auto-depreciação bem humorada era tão charmoso quanto o sorriso dele, o interesse por Elena, a compreensão por ela não querer ir direto para a cama sem conhecê-lo melhor, independente do noivado.

Nada de noivado. Era o que ela quisera, mas agora queria que ele cometesse esse erro também. Agora ela queria estar com ele. E onde estava ele? Uma simples garrafa de vinho não o faria demorar tanto. Sentiu uma pontada de insegurança e saiu da banheira. Como ele não apareceu, ela entrou pelas porta duplas.

— Antony? — ela chamou. — Tudo bem? As taças estavam na bancada da cozinha, ao lado um saca-rolhas. Mas não havia vinho nem ninguém. E se lembrou de onde ficava a adega e foi naquela direção;

Os pés descalços não fizeram barulho nos degrau; atapetados que levavam ao andar de baixo. Bella virou à direita e entrou na pequena sala repleta de prateleiras e garrafas. Havia uma mesinha no centro da sala e uma garrafa em um canto. Era óbvio que Antony si esquecera do vinho, pois a atenção dele estava concentrada em dúzias de fotografias espalhadas na superfície de madeira.

Ela pensou nas fotos nas paredes do andar de cima. Não precisava deter o olhar para perceber que eram imagens de jovens desgrenhados que ela supôs serem os Sete Samurais. Achava que eram mais fotos do mesmo tipo das que havia no escritório.

Ela se apoiou na porta e chamou suavemente, de forma a não assustá-lo.

— Antony? Seu noivo não se virou.

— Ele está bem aqui — disse ele, apontando para uma foto.

— Como? — Ela entrou na sala. — É uma foto se é o que quer dizer.

Ele ficou paralisado, depois se virou abrindo as mãos, como se escondesse o que examinava.

— Desculpe. Esqueci você lá fora, não foi? Obviamente curiosa, ela se aproximou da mesa.

— Não tem problema. O que está olhando?

Por um segundo ele não se mexeu e ela tentou imaginar por que ele estava protegendo o que estava sobre a mesa.

— O quê? — disse ela, tentando ver atrás dele. — Não peguei você admirando sua pilha de material secreto para chantagem, peguei?

A sombra de um sorriso se insinuou no rosto dele.

— Quase. São mais fotos dos Sete Samurais. Esbarrei com o pé na caixa.

A caixa branca etiquetada "Damon-Samurais" estava debaixo da mesa. Ela pousou o olhar na mesa.

— Posso olhar?

Ela teve a sensação de que ele queria recusar, mas acabou dando um passo para lhe dar passagem.

— Não vou ficar horrorizada, vou? — ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Diga você.

Mesmo com a admissão dele de que não sabia relaxar, não dava para esconder a tensão ainda maior no corpo dele, assim como a falta de motivo para isso, pelo menos depois de um primeiro olhar pelas fotos.

— Hmm — disse ela, olhando de relance para Antony. — Se tivesse que adivinhar diria que vocês se formaram em cerveja, basquete e líderes de torcida peitudas.

Havia muitos sorrisos e algumas expressões de embriaguez nos rostos dos universitários que posavam com os amigos e algumas garotas. Antony aparecia em muitas delas, a maioria das vezes ao lado de um rapaz bonito de cabelos claros e corte militar que parecia rir com os olhos. O carisma dele emanava da imagem, do espaço e do tempo. Bella pegou uma foto do rosto sorridente.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. É Damon.

— É. — Com um movimento involuntário no canto da boca, Antony pegou a foto da mão dela. Ele passou o polegar pela borda. — Damon. Ele conseguia transformar uma noitada de estudo em aventura. Ele colocava o alarme para tocar a cada hora, e quando tocava anunciava qual item maluco teríamos que arrumar em menos de dez minutos. A pausa combinada à onda de adrenalina ajudava na concentração pelos cinqüenta minutos seguintes.

A facilidade com que falava sobre o outro rapaz indicava que não fora a lembrança de Damon que o agitara, ela olhou de volta para as fotos e empurrou algumas até achar outra maior embaixo de todas. E de repente ela pensou em algo. Sobre a mesa havia muitas imagens de um Antony mais jovem, mas ao olhar para esta última foto, ela se deu conta de que nem todas deviam ser dele. Porque esta mostrava dois rostos olhando para a câmera. Dois rostos idênticos.

Claro que ele tinha um irmão gêmeo, Edward. Mas até este momento ela não pensara em descobrir o quanto eles se pareciam. Só que agora sabia. Ao pegar a foto e olhar mais de perto, confirmou a primeira impressão. Eles eram exatamente iguais.

E nessa foto, ao menos, eles pareciam apreciar a companhia um do outro. Pelo canto do olho, Bella percebeu que Tony observava o rosto dela em vez da foto que ela segurava. Ela se virou para ele.

— Qual deles é você?

Ele deu de ombros sem olhar.

— Não importa.

Ela deu de ombros também.

— Acho que não. Os dois parecem...

— Bêbados?

O olhar dela voltou para a foto.

— Não acho. Há uma bola de basquete nas mãos de vocês e parece que saíram de um jogo difícil.

Ele assentiu.

— Damon provavelmente tirou essa foto na época em que formamos um time para o torneio de basquete de três jogadores. Nós vencemos.

— Você e seu irmão formaram um time?

— Com Damon. Ela insistiu.

— Você e seu irmão jogaram do mesmo lado?

— Estávamos na faculdade.

Naqueles anos, eles de alguma forma deixaram para trás aquela competição doentia que o pai criara durante a infância. Teria sido influência de Damon, ou apenas o amor natural entre irmãos que pôde achar espaço longe da presença do pai?

— O que houve depois da faculdade?

— Você não deveria querer saber.

— Como não, principalmente depois de tremer ao perceber uma nova frieza na voz dele? Era exatamente esse tipo de coisa que sempre quisera saber.

— Você está com frio — disse ele. — Vamos voltar para a banheira.

Ela estava com frio e nua. Ele também estava só de toalha e havia muitos músculos para serem admirados! Mas nada disso mexia com ela agora, não quando a nudez que a interessava era a emocional. O tipo de nudez que um homem compartilhava com a mulher que prometera ser sua esposa.

— O que aconteceu entre você e seu irmão, Antony?

— Antony — ele murmurou. — Malditos. Antony e Edward. Edward e Antony. Podia muito bem ser Caim e Abel.

— Antony...

— Deixe para lá, certo?

— Não. Eu...

— Eu disse deixe para lá. — Ele foi em direção à porta. Em um minuto, teria ido.

— Espere, espere. Só responda uma coisa. Ele parou na porta, ainda de costas para ela.

— O quê?

— Por que odeia seu irmão?

Ele não se virou para encará-la. Mas ela não precisava ver o rosto dele porque podia ouvir a raiva na voz.

— É porque, Deus me perdoe, ele sempre consegue o que eu quero. Agora deixe para lá.

Com isso, ele a deixou sozinha na adega. Sozinha e com uma certeza. Ela quisera conhecê-lo melhor, e conseguira. Agora sabia que falar do irmão estava proibido. Com um suspiro, Bella deixou o vinho e as fotos sobre a mesa. Infelizmente, ela suspeitava que era sobre a relação com o irmão que ele mais precisava conversar.

Às 2h45 da madrugada, Bella desistiu de dormir. O penhoar de algodão que levava nas viagens estava na beira da cama e ela o colocou sobre a camisola e foi para o andar de baixo descalça. O chalé estava silencioso e escuro, mas os dedos dela logo acharam o interruptor da cozinha.

— Hã? — Um resmungo masculino assustado e um barulho de líquido indicaram que ela não estava sozinha. Levou um minuto para se acostumar à luz fluorescente, e então viu Antony perto da pia, com um copo vazio na mão. Uma caixa de leite caíra, e boa parte espirrara da tampa aberta, por isso havia uma poça de leite no chão.

— Desculpe! — Bella se apressou até ele. — Não se mexa ou espalhará leite por toda parte.

Com um bolo de papel toalha na mão, ela se ajoelhou para limpar o chão.

Você se machucou? — perguntou ela.

— Sobreviverei a um banho de leite — Antony resmungou. — Você me pegou de surpresa, só isso.

— Me desculpe por isso também. — Ela se levantou e colocou o papel toalha encharcado na pia. — Não consegui dormir.

— Nem eu.

Qual seria a causa da insônia dele?

— Desculpe...

— Isso também não foi culpa sua — ele respondeu, limpando a caixa de leite com uma esponja.

Ela passou o braço por trás dele e o secou com mais papel toalha, depois se ajoelhou de novo para limpar o chão. Apesar de se lamentar por ter causado confusão, ela estava feliz pela oportunidade de falar com ele de novo depois do que acontecera. Não queria nenhuma estranheza entre eles.

Depois de limpar o chão, tudo voltou a estar impecável. O papel toalha foi para o lixo.

— Pode se mover agora — disse ela. Ele se virou para olhá-la.

— Ah. — Ela pegou mais papel toalha. — Parece que não acabei. — Esticou o braço para limpar as gotas de leite que pingaram no peito dele.

No peito nu. Revelado em toda sua perfeição masculina graças ao pijama dele se constituir apenas de uma calça de cintura baixa. A calça era bonita, de algodão azul. Uma calça usada assim tão baixa dava água na boca e aquecia os hormônios.

Bella percebeu que estava olhando sem disfarçar. E que ele olhava par o modo como ela olhava. E que a temperatura na cozinha se elevara tanto que as gotas de leite no peito dele acabariam evaporando. Ela engoliu em seco e se inclinou para limpá-lo. Com o contato, o pescoço dele se arrepiou e ela viu os mamilos acobreados se enrijecerem.

Ela sufocou um gemido e tentou quebrar a repentina tensão sexual da forma tradicional, falando sem parar.

— Lamento muito por tê-lo pego de surpresa — ela disse, enquanto o limpava. — E que esteja com dificuldade para dormir. E pelo leite que caiu no chão, sem contar o que pingou em seus belos músculos nesse peito gostoso...

A voz dela se extinguiu quando o som de suas palavras atingiu seu cérebro. A mão dela ficou paralisada e ela baixou o olhar para os pés descalços.

— Oh, diga-me que não falei em voz alta o que acho que falei em voz alta.

Ela sentiu a risada dele nos dedos.

— Bella, Bella, Bella. — A mão dele cobriu a dela e ele a guiou mais para baixo, de modo que o papel toalha esbarrou nos músculos do abdome esculpido dele.

Os dedos dela se abriram. O papel caiu no chão. As pontas dos dedos absorveram o calor da pele dele e ele os guiou mais para baixo. Ela sentiu a maciez dos pêlos abaixo do umbigo dele. Os dedos dela chegaram ao elástico do pijama.

Ele pousou a mão livre no queixo dela e virou-lhe o rosto para cima, olhando-a nos olhos. Mais calor. E anseio. E então aquele sentimento inegável, tão surpreendente, mas tão bem-vindo, de perfeição.

— Isabella — ele repetiu, passando o polegar pelo lábio inferior dela. — Ninguém nunca falou para você não chorar pelo leite derramado?


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Ninguém nunca falou para você não chorar pelo leite derramado?

As palavras ecoavam na mente de Bella enquanto ela olhava para o rosto do noivo. Será que isso queria dizer que ela não devia chorar por regras quebradas também?

Especialmente aquela sobre não ir para a cama com Antony até conhecê-lo melhor? - Leite derramado. Regras quebradas. O paralelo entre os dois não fazia sentido, ela admitia isso, mas nada fazia mais sentido. Nem a força da atração que sentia e nem o modo como a dominara no momento em que ele abrira a porta naquela noite chuvosa.

— Deus — ela sussurrou, sabendo que estava enrascada. Os dedos se fecharam e as unhas arranharam a pele da barriga dele. Ela sentiu os músculos dele se enrijecerem e viu a careta que ele fez ao prender a respiração. — Deus.

— Ah, meu Deus — ele a corrigiu, com um sorriso. A mão dele que cobria a dela guiou-a mais para baixo até que ela segurou a rigidez dele, que reagiu ao toque. —Ah, meu Deus.

Um sorriso se insinuou no rosto dela quando os lábios dele se aproximaram. Teve que sorrir contra o beijo dele.

Mas tudo ficou sério no momento em que os lábios dela se abriram e as línguas se encontraram. Ela sentiu um calor se espalhar pela pele e ficou na ponta dos pés para se encostar melhor nele. As mãos grandes dele se abriram nas costas dela e a trouxeram mais para perto.

A cabeça de Bella tombou para trás quando ela se rendeu ao beijo profundo. A língua dele mergulhou na dela, que reagiu movimentando a mão ao longo da rigidez dele. O corpo inteiro ficou tenso, e, depois de uma pausa, ele tirou a língua com um movimento deliberadamente lento.

Ela o imitou e subiu a mão. Ele invadiu-lhe a boca, ela o acariciou. Ele gemeu, e por ter adorado o barulho, Bella manuseou a ereção dele de forma sedutora.

Ele deu outro gemido de desejo e afastou a boca da dela.

— Bruxa — ele sussurrou, com olhos brilhantes. — Linda bruxa...

Bella respirou fundo por necessidade de ar, e pensou se o oxigênio traria de volta seu bom senso, ou pelo menos alguma cautela. Mas ambos pareceram inebriados, pelo menos pelo resto da noite. Ela queria este homem. Ela o queria muito.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para beijar-lhe a bochecha e o pescoço, e depois lambeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo-a tremer.

— Linda bruxa, vai me deixar possuí-la?

Um arrepio desceu pelo pescoço dela. Possuí-la? Ela se deixaria possuir?

Ela quisera conhecê-lo melhor antes de agir de acordo com o desejo, e a verdade era que já o entendia de alguma forma. Apesar de não saber o quão profundos eram, ela já conhecia alguns dos ferimentos dele. E havia o fato de que estava ferida também. Três vezes ela fora rejeitada quando estava à beira de um compromisso para a vida toda, e sabia que essas rejeições afetaram sua confiança em si mesma, em sua feminilidade e em sua capacidade de atração sexual.

Ao ceder ao homem que fazia seu coração disparar e esquentava seu sangue, ao homem cujo desejo por ela podia sentir na palma da mão, não estaria se arriscando muito?

Ainda assim, parecia tão perfeito...

Bella decidiu que podia encarar ir para a cama com Antony como um teste, pelo menos. Talvez a sensação de "perfeição" fosse um truque da mente para encobrir algo tão simples como desejo. E quando o desejo estivesse saciado, a sensação de perfeição desapareceria e ela não se enganaria mais sobre esse sentimento ser algo maior. Algo pelo qual valesse a pena se casar. Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela. Os dedos dela se curvaram no centro de prazer dele. Ambos gemeram.

A boca de Edward se reuniu à dela novamente. Ele abriu os lábios dela e mergulhou. As línguas se enrascaram e ela se apertou contra o corpo dele, acariciando-lhe a ereção, esfregando os mamilos doloridos contra a pele nua e quente do peito dele.

Uma das mãos dele se afastou das costas dela e cobriu um seio. Ele o apertou, e a sensação foi tão doce tão perfeita, que ela teve que esconder o rosto no pescoço dele para suportar os tremores da reação. Ele lhe beijou a têmpora, a bochecha, e todo lugar que alcançava enquanto continuou a manusear a carne macia, ele usou a outra mão para puxar os dedos dela que contornavam o sexo vibrante dele.

— Não agüento isso agora, querida — disse ele, colocando a palma da mão dela em seu peito nu. — Ainda é cedo para os fogos de artifício.

Ela levantou o rosto e juntou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele para puxar-lhe a boca para si.

— Vejo fogos para todos os lados.

Os fogos explodiram no céu da mente dela quando se beijaram de novo, um beijo profundo e úmido que parecia estarem num show. Ela se rendeu ao beijo, se perdeu no gosto e na força dele, até que ele tocou em seu mamilo.

Neste momento, as chamas se apossaram dela. O corpo de Bella tremeu nos braços dele, que deslizou a outra mão até a curva do bumbum dela. Os dedos encontraram o mamilo enrijecido e o circularam de forma enlouquecedora. Ela não conseguia ficar parada, e seus quadris se pressionaram contra a ereção dele, ajeitando-se para acomodá-la enquanto o desejo fez com que seus fluidos escorressem pelas coxas ao se preparar para ele.

Ele se afastou, tocando-a no centro do corpo com seu próprio corpo. Com apenas finas camadas de algodão no caminho, ele conseguiu se insinuar entre as pétalas de sua feminilidade, a extremidade dele descobrindo o núcleo sensível dos nervos dela. Ela gritou, incapaz de se controlar, e ele respondeu encostando-se novamente em Bella.

— Gosta disso, querida? — ele murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela mal podia respirar e seus nervos fervilhavam.

— Eu... gosto de você.

Ele sorriu, e a mão que a segurava por trás começou a levantar o penhoar e a camisola. Sentiu o ar frio nas pernas e nas coxas, e tremeu de novo, sobrecarregada de sensações. Quando a barra das roupas dela estava presa nos dedos dele, ele levantou a mão e apoiou o punho na lombar dela.

O ar frio a alcançou no bumbum nu.

Um calor úmido desceu-lhe pelas pernas novamente.

Então ele soltou o penhoar e a camisola, mas deixou a mão embaixo da roupa. A mão masculina dele cobria um lado de seu corpo arredondado e nu. A pele dela se arrepiou.

— Está pronta para mim, querida? — ele sussurrou.

Pronta? Como podia perguntar isso? Ela o prendeu em mais um beijo. A mão dele alcançou-a entre as pernas, e na mesma hora em que a língua invadiu-lhe a boca, um longo dedo deslizou para dentro do corpo dela.

Bella arfou, depois relaxou apoiada nele, abrindo-se para a invasão e prendendo o tornozelo na panturrilha dele.

— Está pronta para mim — ele murmurou encostado à boca de Bella, e não havia como negar, nem razão para isso, enquanto ele experimentava com as mãos o corpo dela.

Ela tremeu, sugando a língua dele. Adorava se abrir e ser preenchida por ele.

Tudo parecia perfeito.

Ele levantou a cabeça e apertou os olhos, com um rubor nas bochechas.

— Na bancada ou no edredom? Os dedos dele ansiosos tocavam o corpo dela. Sua ereção estava pressionada contra o botão pulsante dela. Bella não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando, e não se importava.

— Tem que decidir, Bella — disse ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Já decidira há alguns minutos. Estava na hora de ceder à luxúria, testar a sensação de perfeição, superar as três rejeições que maltratavam seu coração.

— Na cama ou na bancada da cozinha?

A pergunta dele provocou uma risada nela, que se transformou em gemido por ter movido seu corpo contra a doce invasão dos dedos dele.

— Não precisa fazer a escolha parecer tão romântica — disse ela, sorrindo para que ele visse que era provocação.

— E você não precisa me deixar tão maluco de desejo que eu me deitaria sobre você na chuva fria fosse a única maneira de possuí-la.

Foi aí que ela percebeu que o tempo mudara de novo. Podia ouvir o som da chuva caindo e tremeu um pouco, lembrando-se do quanto sentira frio quando chegara.

— Perto do fogo — Bella disse. — Perto do fogo.

— Espere aqui — respondeu ele, afastando-se e fazendo-a quase gritar pela perda. — Espere aqui até que eu diga que está na hora de tê-la.

Tê-la. Possuí-la.

Enquanto esperava na cozinha, tremendo de desejo e expectativa, as palavras dançavam na mente dela. Tê-la. Possuí-la.

Palavras primitivas de relação entre homem e mulher.

E ela estava tomada pela idéia de tê-lo também. De tê-lo em seu corpo. De fazer sexo com esse homem que podia vir a ser o último que conheceria se passassem no teste.

A voz dele a alcançou na cozinha:

— Bella, suba aqui.

Ela não lembrava de ir da cozinha até os degraus atapetados. Nem de subi-los ou de como sabia que tinha que ir ao quarto principal, mesmo com a porta entreaberta. Era como se tivesse ouvido a voz de Antony e logo depois já estava no quarto dele, que parecia ainda mais sensual com a luz da lareira imprimindo um brilho amarelo, laranja e vermelho sobre a cama desarrumada.

Ele estava de pé, ainda usando a calça do pijama. Bella sentiu o calor do olhar dele e o calor do fogo, e também o calor de estar usando roupas demais quando tudo o que queria entre eles era o desejo palpável que inundava o quarto.

Com o olhar no rosto dele, ela afrouxou o cinto do penhoar. Balançou os ombros e a vestimenta caiu. Deuum passo à frente e levou as mãos às alças da camisola. Ela as abaixou e deu um passo quando a camisola escorregou pela pele nua.

Estava em frente a seu noivo, oferecendo a ele tudo que tinha.

O olhar nocauteado dele a fez sorrir.

Tê-la. Possuí-la.

Servia para os dois, e parecia mesmo que dependia dela iniciar o resto dos acontecimentos, agora que seu homem parecia paralisado de desejo pela mera visão dela. Pelo menos ela achava que era isso...

A insegurança se insinuou na mente dela. Talvez o que parecia tão perfeito para ela não fosse mútuo.

— Há... algo errado com...

— Com o quê? — Antony disse, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

E a palavra saltou-lhe dos lábios, impulsionada pela ansiedade:

— Comigo?

Ele deu uma risada baixa e sexy, e a insegurança e a ansiedade dela sumiram ao som sedutor.

— A única coisa errada com você é que está muito longe, querida.

Ele esticou os braços e a puxou contra si. O contato entre os corpos nus fez com que ela arfasse, mas ele abafou o som com a boca, tomando-a com um beijo que reacendeu o calor.

Ele se afastou e caiu na cama, com ela sobre ele. As bocas se separaram. Ela respirou fundo.

— Você está bem?

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela para tirá-los da testa e riu de novo.

— Estou melhor do que nos últimos anos.

Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso sumiu quando Antony a abraçou pela cintura e a subiu contra seu corpo para beijá-la entre os seios. Ela passou a palma da mão pelo cabelo dele e as unhas dela o apertaram quando ele virou a cabeça para pegar o mamilo com a boca.

Bella arqueou as costas com a sensação deliciosa. Ele enroscou a língua nela, gentil e suave, e depois sugou com força com um som masculino e primitivo de desejo que vinha do fundo da garganta. O som do prazer dele só intensificava a agonia do prazer quase insuportável que disparou do seio até o núcleo dela.

Ele mexeu a cabeça e beliscou o mamilo úmido enquanto dava ao outro seio a mesma atenção tentadora com a boca. Bella ouvia sua própria respiração arfante e mesmo que fechasse os olhos ainda notou as sombras e a luz do fogo no quarto.

Eram como eles dois a escuridão e as chamas. Apesar de haver coisas que não sabiam um sobre o outro nos recantos escondidos da alma, isso não impedia que o fogo queimasse entre eles, consumisse as dúvidas, iluminasse o caminho até um futuro que parecia ser... perfeito.

Sempre tão perfeito.

Ele inverteu as posições. Ela de repente sentiu o lençol nas costas e por cima a rigidez dos músculos dele.

Ela abriu as pernas para que ele se acomodasse, mas ele ignorou o convite e se afastou, ficando em pé ao lado da cama. Com olhos semicerrados, ela viu as mãos dele irem até o cadarço na cintura da calça e se permitiu baixar o; olhar até a ereção lutando contra o tecido de algodão.

— Tão linda... — Tony disse, com a voz quase rouca. O olhar dela voltou para o rosto dele, que estava mais exposto e belo com a luz do fogo. Ele a examinava, com os olhos seguindo dos seios até as pernas: afastadas.

Por instinto, juntou-as de novo.

— Não — disse ele, suavemente. — Não esconda nada de mim. Por favor.

Como também queria isso, ela afastou os calcanhares sobre o lençol macio e esticou os braços, implorando:

— Venha.

Ele tirou a calça em um movimento só, e abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira para pegar um preservativo. Ela teve o vislumbre de uma força viril, e depois ele estava nos braços dela, com sua ereção tocando-lhe a entrada do corpo enquanto se apossou da boca de Bella com outro beijo arrasador.

Ela enrascou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e inclinou os quadris, convidando-o, e ele apoiou um pouco mais do peso nela, possuindo-lhe o corpo um centímetro de cada vez. Ela se alargou para ele aos poucos, começando apertada demais até ficar deliciosamente preenchida.

Ele levantou a cabeça quando colocou nela o centímetro final. Os olhos dela se fecharam pela sensação de se sentir completa.

— Não — Antony sussurrou.—Não feche os olhos assim.

Sorrindo, ela levantou os cílios.

— Não é gostoso?

Ele se balançou, aninhado ao corpo dela.

— O que acha?

—Acho que é...

— Perfeito, Bells — disse ele. — Não é quente demais, nem frio demais, nem rígido demais, nem macio demais. Perfeito.

Obviamente, esse era o pensamento dela. E é claro que ouvir da boca dele, com aquela voz rouca de desejo, fez com que se sentisse mais segura de que estava no lugar certo com o homem certo.

Finalmente.

Ela moveu os quadris para acomodá-lo melhor, e ele gemeu, deixando a cabeça pender para trás. Então ele se afastou dela, para voltar a preenchê-la. Os músculos dela se apertaram para segurá-lo, era tão maravilhoso... mas ele recuou de novo antes de outro movimento de retorno.

Era um ritmo contra o qual tentou lutar, mas que só a levava a se entregar. Era tão bom ser preenchida Por ele, mas tinha que deixá-lo sair para que voltasse. Bella enroscou as pernas em torno dos quadris fortes dele e ele encontrou um novo ângulo que a fez arrepiar-se.

Ela gemeu quando ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

— Por favor.

— Por favor o quê? — ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela. — Por favor o quê?

Enquanto ele continuava num ritmo que a enlouquecia, Bella não conseguia pensar em nada mais, apenas isso, as chamas se refletindo no peito largo dele, o brilho do fogo nos olhos dele, a deliciosa união quando duas pessoas se tornaram um ser único e indivisível.

A boca dele encontrou um dos mamilos novamente e o corpo dela respondeu apertando o membro dele. Ele gemeu, e o ritmo se alterou quando os corpos se movimentaram mais bruscamente em busca do clímax.

— Tenho medo de não merecer isso — sussurrou ele contra os lábios dela.

— Eu mereço — respondeu ela.

Ele riu e gemeu, e então a mão dele se insinuou entre os corpos, bem no lugar que pulsava como outro coração.

Arfando, Bella moveu seu corpo em direção ao toque e os dedos dele pressionaram de novo. E de novo.

— Deixe-me tê-la — sussurrou ele. — Deixe-se levar, Bella. Deixe.

Deixe-me tê-la.

E ela deixou, estremecendo contra ele, ao redor dele, sorvendo o clímax dele em seu corpo. Toma-me. Finalmente os últimos tremores se intensificaram em seus corpos e ele se deixou cair sobre ela, coração com coração. Possua-me.

E Bella pensou que nada parecia tão perfeito.

Era difícil se arrepender por um bilionésimo de segundo sequer do que acabara de acontecer, Edward concluiu, com a bochecha de Bella sobre seu peito e os cachos achocolatados dela espalhados sobre seu ombro.

Quem ele queria enganar?

Era impossível se arrepender do modo como as curvas dela ficaram com o brilho do fogo. Era impossível se arrepender do modo como os beijos dela arderam, da sensação dos seios dela alojados nas mãos dele, dos barulhinhos doces que fizera quando ele tomara os mamilos enrijecidos na boca.

Diabos, mesmo saciado como estava, só de lembrar sentiu o sangue tornar a descer.

Pressionou a boca contra a têmpora dela.

— Bella, você está bem?

Ela se aninhou mais perto dele. Ele sorriu pelo gemido de satisfação dela, surpreso ao perceber que se sentia exatamente como ela parecia se sentir.

Mas ele deveria estar tomado pela culpa, certo?

— Você está bem, Antony ?

Havia a culpa, ele pensou, fazendo uma careta. Antony . Ela fora para a cama com ele, pensando que era Tony .

Ele passou a mão pelos cachos macios, imaginando se seria capaz de se olhar no espelho de manhã.

—Não planejei isso. Não era para que acabássemos aqui hoje.

— Eu sei.

No entanto, suas palavras não o absolveram. Ele afastou os cabelos dela da têmpora.

— Tinha intenção de honrar minha palavra.

— Você honrou sua palavra. Prometeu que o que acontecesse entre nós dependeria de mim, e como pode se lembrar, entrei aqui de livre e espontânea vontade.

Havia uma pontada de irritação na voz dela, e ele sorriu.

— Você tirou suas roupas de livre e espontânea vontade também. Gostei muito dessa parte.

Ela conteve o riso.

— Devia ter visto a sua cara. Parecia um personagem de desenho animado depois de atingido por uma frigideira.

— Está rindo de mim? — Ele esticou o braço para beliscar-lhe o traseiro curvilíneo.

Ela deu um gritinho.

— Estou. — Depois gargalhou quando ele a beliscou novamente. —Ai! Isso dói.

Sem um pingo de arrependimento, ele esfregou a pele dela, feliz não só pela sensação macia, mas pela risada relaxada e íntima. Ele já encontrara essa combinação de humor e sexo? Antes de g, não se lembrava da última vez em que rira junto com alguém.

Ao pensar isso, a culpa o atingiu de novo. Profundamente. Ela se dera a ele, dera sua risada, essa sensação de felicidade, enquanto ele fingia ser o noivo dela.

— Ainda assim, Bella, acho que isso não devia ter acontecido. Você não está segura quanto ao noivado, e...

Os dedos quentes dela se pressionaram contra os lábios dele.

— Deixe-me dizer uma coisa. É importante. — Ele assentiu, e ela afastou a mão dos lábios dele. — Quando eu era uma garotinha, lembro-me de perguntar à minha mãe como saberia com que homem deveria me casar.

— E ela disse...

— Ela disse que não devia me preocupar. Que ela e papai saberiam e me contariam quando o encontrassem.

Edward pensou em algo.

— Por algum motivo, acho que sua mãe e seu pai não foram quem escolheu o surfista, o mecânico e nem Jacques Cousteau.

— Jean-Paul — ela corrigiu, depois suspirou. — Mas você está certo. Você é meu primeiro noivo escolhido pela família, e também estaria certo se adivinhasse que não estou totalmente à vontade com essa idéia.

— Então... Ela se virou para apoiar as mãos no peito dele. Com o queixo encostado nelas, ela o olhou nos olhos. O cabelo de Bella se espalhava ao redor do rosto, e o fogo dava a ele cores de nascer e pôr-do-sol.

— Então eu gostaria de não pensar no noivado por um tempo, certo? Em vez disso, podemos ser duas pessoas aproveitando a companhia um do outro e nada mais? Podemos fazer isso?

— Podemos — disse ele lentamente, ciente de que não podia pedir mais nada e de que provavelmente merecia muito menos. — Podemos fazer isso.

— Ótimo. Ele não conseguiu controlar o sorriso pelo novo tom livre na voz dela. Ele não conseguiu controlar o sentimento de liberdade que sentia, também estranho mas maravilhoso. Virando-se, Edward a colocou embaixo de si novamente.

— Então por que não me deixa aproveitar sua companhia mais uma vez, Bells , agora mesmo?


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Bella deixou seu amante dormindo. Foi na ponta dos pés até seu próprio quarto, tomou banho, vestiu-se e saiu na ponta dos pés, desta vez em direção à cozinha, para fazer café o mais silenciosamente possível. Algo lhe dizia que Antony não se permitia dormir até tarde com freqüência, e ela queria dar-lhe essa oportunidade.

Ainda assim, ela se preocupava em querer dar muito a ele.

Enquanto pegava o pó e a água, ela percebeu o novo aspecto da mão. Antes do banho, ela tirara o anel de noivado e pretendia ficar sem ele. Na noite anterior, quando ele começara a insinuar culpa por quebrar a promessa, ela precisara dizer algo para desviar o assunto. Mas depois de sugerir que esquecessem o noivado por um tempo, a idéia fizera sentido para ela. Ainda que tudo parecesse perfeito entre eles, pois na noite anterior nem essa sensação nem o desejo se esgotaram, era melhor seguir com cautela.

Ela não colocaria Antony e casamento na mesma frase pelo resto do tempo que ficasse ali.

Enquanto se servia de café, ouviu o celular tocar na bolsa que estava na bancada. Ao abrir o telefone, sorriu para a pequena tela, e levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

— Olá, poderosa Elena .

A irmã caçula foi diretamente ao assunto.

— Connie ligou. Você não está em São Francisco. Está tudo bem?

Bella fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome da ex-colega de faculdade. Apesar de não ter sido precisa sobre quando chegaria à casa da amiga, ela devia ter ligado para dizer que adiaria a visita.

— Vou ligar para ela e dizer que vou ficar em Tahoe por um tempo.

— Com Antony ? Bella hesitou.

— Prometa que não vai dizer nada para mamãe e papai.

A pequena genial deu um longo gemido.

— Nããããão! Isso não parece bom. Você disse que ia terminar com ele.

— Eu sei. — Bella fez cara de preocupada. — Elena , você está muito ansiosa para que eu termine. Você acha... que ele é mesmo um cara tão ruim?

Deus, ela parecia uma estudante, mas com quem mais poderia falar sobre ele? Os pais obviamente não serviam, e Connie não o conhecia. E para ser justa, exceto pela fixação em Justin Bieber, a irmã era uma boa avaliadora de caráter.

— Nunca disse que ele é um cara ruim. — Elena deu uma risadinha. — Acho-o engraçado. Já o viu tentando usar o celular?

Bella franziu o cenho. Na verdade, ela o vira receber uma ligação quando estavam perto do lago no dia anterior. Não se lembrava de nada em especial.

— Não entendi.

A irmã riu de novo.

— Tocou uma vez aqui em casa e ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele fez uma expressão confusa e apertou vários botões até que ligou o alarme, então o aparelho tocava e o alarme também, ao mesmo tempo. Pensei que ele o jogaria na piscina, até que o peguei da mão dele.

— Você deve ser uma boa professora, porque ele não aparenta ter nenhum problema com o aparelho agora.

— É mesmo? Ele não pareceu um bom aluno, e me disse que conta com a assistente para resolver tudo que é tecnológico.

Apesar de isso não se encaixar no que Bella observara, ela desconsiderou e insistiu com a irmã.

— Mas apesar disso, você gosta dele? — perguntou.

— Como marido para você?

— Não, não. — Não devia pensar em Antony e casamento na mesma frase. — Só como pessoa.

— Já disse o que penso. Sim, gosto dele. Mas espere um minuto. — Elena abaixou a voz. — Bella, está fazendo sexo com ele?

— O quê? — A voz dela se elevou e ela tentou falar mais baixo enquanto saía da cozinha e se afastava o máximo possível do homem que dormia no quarto de cima. — Isso não é da sua conta.

— Porquê?

Bella olhou para o topo da escada, para o segundo andar e desceu correndo os degraus que faltavam até o andar de baixo. Na adega, ela fechou a porta e se apoiou nela.

— "Por que" o quê?

— Por que não quer me dizer se está dormindo com Antony ?

Ela apertou o topo do nariz.

— Mamãe não ensinou você a não fazer esse tipo de perguntas?

— Ensinou, mas depois do tempo que você ficou em Paris, achei que podia ter perdido um pouco do seu puritanismo americano.

Bella fechou os olhos.

— Não é puritanismo se recusar a discutir sexo com a irmã de 13 anos.

— Então como é que vou aprender sobre isso?

— Como todos nós — Bella respondeu. — Quando você for bem mais velha.

— Puritana — Elena resmungou.

Bella apertou o topo do nariz de novo. Não que fosse mencionar isso para a irmã, mas a noite anterior provava que não era, de forma alguma, puritana. O sexo com Antony fora espetacular, e o coração dela saltou ao pensar em ter que agüentar esse tipo de felicidade pelo resto da vida. Imagine...

Não. Ela não devia pensar nisso.

— Isso quer dizer que terei mesmo que usar um daqueles ridículos vestidos de dama? Mamãe achou um com o qual eu talvez possa conviver. É azul-claro com uma faixa de cetim azul-escuro...

A mente de Bella divagou. Elena ficaria tão linda de azul! Ela podia ver a irmã de vestido longuete. Bella usaria um branco e simples que pareceria comportado de frente, mas com um decote nas costas que deixaria Antony com aquele olhar nocauteado quando...

Com um gemido silencioso, ela se afastou da porta. Foi até a mesa no meio da adega e pegou uma foto qualquer para tirar da mente aquela imagem matrimonial proibida. Era a foto dos gêmeos que vira na noite anterior, e ao olhar para os rostos idênticos, tomou uma decisão.

— Tenho que ir agora, Elena — disse ela, separando as fotos em duas pilhas. Havia algo que tinha que fazer.

A verdade era que, com ou sem anel de noivado, com ou sem a declaração dela de que deixariam o casamento de lado, não havia modo de separar a idéia de casamento do homem que dormia no andar de cima. Mas ela também não levaria isso a sério ainda. Pelo menos não até que entendesse mais sobre os dois homens idênticos que sorriam para ela da pilha de fotos que tinha na mão.

Pelo ângulo do sol no quarto, Edward sabia que dormira além do habitual, até as 6 da manhã. Ele virou a cabeça, sentiu o cheiro floral de Bella no travesseiro e sorriu. Não se espreguiçou e nem se moveu. Apenas ficou deitado sentindo o lençol macio e se deixou levar pela combinação nada familiar de saciedade e relaxamento.

Satisfação. Era esse o nome.

E ele pretendia agarrar-se a isso com as duas mãos.

Edward fechou os olhos e procurou o rosto risonho de Damon e seus olhos travessos. Obrigado. Se não fosse o testamento do amigo, não estaria aqui nesta casa.

Com esta mulher.

Pensar em Bella o fez sair da cama e entrar no chuveiro. Depois de vestido, ele se viu assoviando enquanto descia a escada.

Ele assoviava! Quem diria!

Sorrindo pela própria surpresa, ele se serviu de café na cozinha vazia e levou alguns minutos olhando pela janela para a floresta ao redor da casa. Não sabia assoviar e tomar café ao mesmo tempo, mas seu bom humor não passou.

Não era surpresa. Tivera uma noite sem culpa de ótimo sexo com uma linda mulher. Bella o liberara do assunto do noivado, o que o liberava do problema de identidade.

Podemos ser duas pessoas aproveitando a companhia um do outro e nada mais? Ela perguntara. Podemos fazer isso?

Sim, podiam fazer isso.

Edward pegou a xícara e foi à procura da mulher que ele "adorava adorar". Mas ela não estava em nenhum lugar por ali, e ele sabia que ela não estava em nenhum dos quartos. Desceu a escada e não a encontrou na adega nem na sala de ginástica.

A preocupação roubou um pouco do bom humor dele enquanto subia a escada de novo. Ao abrir a porta da frente, viu o carro dela parado. Tudo bem, ele pensou, acalmando a inquietação. Ela não o desmascarara. Se tivesse descoberto quem ele realmente era, teria ido embora ou o teria matado. Mas Bella ainda estava aqui, e ele ainda estava vivo.

Ele teve certeza disso quando a encontrou no escritório, de costas para ele. O coração dele deu um salto estranho enquanto o olhar foi da massa de cachos castanhos ao salto das botas. Ele só precisou de quatro passos para chegar até ela e de um segundo para colocar a xícara sobre a escrivaninha. Parecia que a coisa certa a fazer era tirar o cabelo dela das costas e apertar os lábios contra a pele cheirosa da nuca dela.

Ela se assustou, e relaxou quando ele a segurou pelos braços. Quando ele se afastou, ela virou a cabeça e sorriu por sobre o ombro.

— Bom dia.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso radiante e fez um carinho nela.

— Acordei sozinho — disse ele, tentando fingir uma careta de raiva. — Talvez devesse ter amarrado você na cama.

— E quem teria feito o café? — ela perguntou, indicando a xícara fumegante que ele pousara na escrivaninha.

— É verdade. — Ele esticou o braço e pegou a bebida, levando-a aos lábios dela. — Quer um pouco?

— Quero. —As mãos dela cobriram as dele quando ela virou a xícara e tomou um gole.

Edward se viu olhando para o modo como os belos lábios se abriram e para a língua rosada que vislumbrou entre eles. O olhar dela procurou o dele sobre a borda da xícara e ele sentiu que a tensão sexual já despertava.

A sensação acrescentou um tempero à satisfação que ele sentia pulsando nas veias. Talvez fosse hora de voltar para a cama.

— Bella. Querida... — Ele sorriu de novo e permitiu que ela visse as más intenções em seus olhos.

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela se afastou, derrubando algo da escrivaninha. Ele se abaixou para pegar, mas ficou paralisado ao ver o que tinha nas mãos.

Era uma das fotos da faculdade. Tony e Edward . Os dedos se crisparam, amassando a foto. Ele parecia feliz, assim como se sentira até dois segundos atrás.

— Por que diabos trouxe isso para cá? — ele perguntou, com voz rouca.

Bella tirou a foto das mãos dele.

— Olhe o que você fez — ela o repreendeu, pressionando a foto contra a coxa, tentando esticá-la.

— Não respondeu à pergunta. Ela apontou para trás.

— Pensei em fazer uma montagem no quadro de cortiça com algumas das fotos de faculdade. Há várias no corredor, mas gostei dessas também.

Ele olhou para onde ela apontou. A longa escrivaninha ficava de frente para a parede, e lá havia um retângulo de cortiça ocupado por um calendário, cardápios de restaurantes e fotos antigas. E a maioria era de Edward e seu irmão. Ao olhar para elas, ele sentiu a raiva dominar seu corpo, eliminando aquela felicidade que o preenchera até poucos minutos.

Bella o tocou no rosto.

— Não fique assim. Lamento se vê-las o incomoda, mas pensei...

— Pensou o quê?

Ela juntou os dedos aos dele.

— Contei para você sobre a má experiência com os ex. Pensei que podia me contar sobre...

Ele parecia não conseguir arrancar o olhar de outra foto sua com o irmão, que eternizou um momento em que Tony se equilibrava nos ombros de Edward , se preparando para uma ridícula briga de galo. Eles riram até não poder... E venceram todos que os desafiaram.

Edward apertou a mão dele.

— Antony ?

Edward se assustou com o som do nome do irmão nos lábios dela. Ele queria se afastar das fotos e das malditas lembranças. Ele queria que ela estivesse em seus braços para acabar com toda a raiva e frustração. Puxando-a para perto, ele deslizou a bochecha pelo rosto dela.

— Por que não deixamos o passado aqui e achamos uma maneira mais agradável de passar o tempo?

Ele a beijou no pescoço e sentiu-a tremer. Quando ela se encostou nele, o bom humor voltou, junto com uma pontada de calor sexual quando ela se esticou para beijá-lo.

— O que houve entre vocês dois? — disse ela encostada à boca dele.

Ele fechou os olhos, afastou-a de si, e deu uns passos para trás.

— Não.

— Antony . — A voz dela estava repleta de desapontamento. — Antony .

O nome do irmão parecia perfurá-lo como uma faca.

— Isabella ...

— Por favor, Antony .

— Tudo bem. — Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo. — Não vai esquecer, não é? Não vai me deixar em paz.

Ele foi até o sofá e se deixou cair ali. Talvez se contasse a ela, poderiam voltar para a cama e esquecer tudo. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo de novo.

— O testamento do meu pai dizia o seguinte — ele começou, e contou a ela sobre a última competição proposta por Carlisle Cullen . Que quem ganhasse um milhão de dólares primeiro herdaria o patrimônio da família. Falou também sobre como Tony ganhara tudo e deixara Edward sem nada.

— Quer dizer você — Bella disse, passando a mão pela coxa dele. Quando ele começara a contar, ela se sentara ao lado dele.

Balançando a cabeça, ele olhou para o rosto preocupado e compreensivo dela.

— O que disse?

— Você disse que ficou sem nada. Mas foi Edward que perdeu a competição. Você, Antony , venceu.

— Certo. — Ele assentiu. — Foi assim. Tony ganhou. Edward perdeu. — Ele olhou para o outro lado e se deparou com as malditas fotos. Basquete. Briga de galo. Houve um curto período em que os irmãos Cullen formaram uma equipe infalível.

Para evitar o pensamento, ele ficou de pé.

— Vamos sair daqui — disse ele, puxando-a. — Vamos fazer o que você quiser. A escolha é da dama, prometo, desde que envolva a banheira ou a cama.

Mas ela não estava olhando para ele de maneira sexy. Havia uma ruga na testa dela e mais perguntas na ponta da língua. Para contê-las, ele se inclinou e beijou-a tão profundamente que ela gemeu e o agarrou pelos ombros.

Sim. A satisfação estava logo ali.

Mas então ela se separou dele e deu um passo para trás.

— Antony ... Sempre o maldito Tony .

— O quê?

— Há uma coisa que não entendi. Se você recebeu o patrimônio da família graças ao testamento de seu pai, por que você e seu irmão ainda não se falam?

— O que quer dizer?

— Quando você se apossou dos negócios dos Cullen , não ofereceu metade ao seu irmão?

Ele a encarou.

— Não era assim que meu pai queria.

— E daí? — Ela cruzou os braços. — Está dizendo que não o chamou para compartilhar o controle dos negócios?

Droga, por que ela insistia nisso!

— Sim, eu ofereci metade de tudo. Ofereci autoridade conjunta, e... ele recusou. — Edward jamais esqueceria o quanto se enfurecera com Tony . E pensar que o irmão podia ser generoso a ponto de querer compartilhar o que roubara dele!

— Ele recusou?

Claro que Edward recusara.

— Sim. — Ele pegou a mão dela e a puxou em direção à porta. — Vamos procurar espuma para o banho?

Ela ficou firme no lugar.

—A história ainda não faz sentido. Se você ofereceu e ele recusou, por que ainda não se falam? Certamente vocês perceberam que foi o pai de vocês que os colocou para competir.

Edward soltou a mão dela e foi até a janela. Olhou por entre as árvores para o belo lago azul, mas independente da vista maravilhosa, nada mudava a verdade.

— Não nos falamos porque Edward acha que trapaceei para vencer. Ele acha que subornei um fornecedor para que me favorecesse.

Houve um momento de silêncio surpreso.

— Você não faria isso! Virou a cabeça para ela.

— Por que tem tanta certeza?

— É óbvio. O pai de vocês os criou para serem vencedores, e nenhum ficaria satisfeito se alcançasse a vitória por meio de um truque sujo.

Por um momento, uma emoção estranha surgiu na barriga de Edward. Dúvida? Nenhum ficaria satisfeito se alcançasse a vitória por meio de um truque sujo. Mas ela não conhecia Tony tanto quanto pensava. E elanão sabia os detalhes dos acontecimentos de sete anos antes. Edward sabia. Edward sabia o que o irmão fizera. Não sabia?

Nenhum ficaria satisfeito se alcançasse a vitória por meio de um truque sujo.

As palavras apareceram na cabeça dele novamente. E mais uma vez.

Ao olhar para os grandes olhos de Bella e para seu rosto corado, ele não conseguia esquecer como ela chegara à conclusão correta de que Tony oferecera metade do que ganhara. Não conseguia esquecer como ela instantaneamente concluíra que Tony não era trapaceiro. Edward não conseguia parar de pensar que a estava enganando agora, ao fingir que era o homem que ela estava ansiosa por defender.

Imagens da noite anterior passavam como fotos por sua mente. Os olhos de Bella , grandes e profundos, quando levantou a mão para secar o leite do peito dele.

A aparência da boca inchada pelos beijos ao rir quando ele pediu que decidisse entre a cama e a bancada. O corpo perfeito, curvilíneo, com mamilos rosados e cachos chocolates ao deixar a camisola cair no chão. Mais tarde, quando ela permitira que ele a penetrasse, ele sentiu na ponta dos dedos a sedução feminina das pétalas do sexo dela no centro das coxas abertas e macias. Ela corara, mas se abrira para o olhar e para o corpo dele.

Para o corpo de Edward, apesar de ela não saber disso.

Talvez devesse contar a ela. Explicar. Revelar toda a artimanha antes que fosse em frente. Como Edward, ele podia cortejá-la. Conquistá-la sendo ele mesmo. Então não haveria nada para ameaçar a felicidade que encontrava nos braços dela.

— Bella ... — Ele cruzou a sala e colocou a mão na bochecha dela. Ela se aproximou e se aconchegou a ele, e a confiança dela o atingiu como um golpe. Ele falou mais baixo.

— Doce Isabella ...

No bolso dele, o celular vibrou. Ele fez uma careta, e Bella deu uma risadinha.

— Isso é uma abelha — disse ela, mostrando que podia sentir o aparelho vibrar — ou alguém ficaria feliz de falar com você?

Ele relutou em tirar a mão do rosto dela, mas os instintos de negócios falaram mais alto e quando ele olhou para a tela, viu que tinha que atender.

— Com licença — disse ele, dando um passo para trás. Então ele levou o aparelho ao ouvido e atendeu a assistente. — Ângela ? Do que precisa?

— Falei com Ernst, de Stuttgart.

O fornecedor com o qual a Mansen Wireless estava negociando. E se a negociação fosse bem-sucedida, a Mansen subiria mais alguns degraus no mercado mundial. Se não... Cobrindo o telefone, ele olhou para Lauren.

— Vou atender lá embaixo, certo? Pode me dar licença por alguns minutos?

Ela abanou a cabeça.

— Fique aqui. Vou para a cozinha ver o que posso fazer para o café-da-manhã.

— Já falei que não mereço você?

Na ponta dos pés, Bella encostou os lábios no canto da boca dele.

— Gosto disso. Um homem com uma dívida.

Ele a viu sair pela porta e voltou a atenção para a ligação.

— Ângela ? O que há com Ernst?

— Ele está frio.

O europeu nunca fora particularmente caloroso.

— Alguma idéia do motivo?

— Se tivesse que adivinhar, diria que tem outro candidato para os negócios sobre os quais temos conversado.

Ele apertou o aparelho.

— Sabe quem?

— Tenho um palpite.

— É — Edward disse. — Eu também. — Tony . Tony estava na Alemanha. Edward já suspeitara disso e não precisou de nenhuma outra pista para deduzir que Tony era seu rival na negociação com Mansen . Maldito.

Edward fechou os olhos enquanto a tensão parecia se enrolar ao redor da cabeça. Está vendo? Bella estava errada ao pular para defender Tony . E apesar de não ser surpresa, ficou chocado ao perceber o quanto a traição do irmão o magoava. Ele não precisou abrir os olhos para ver as fotos da faculdade de novo. Lembrar-se de cada uma delas abria mais uma ferida.

Por pouco tempo, foram tão íntimos. Ao lado de Tony , Edward sentira como se nada pudesse destruí-lo. Como sentia falta disso. Ele abriu os olhos e andou até o laptop que estava sobre a escrivaninha. Sentou-se na cadeira e a arrastou para perto da mesa enquanto abria o computador.

— Vou reservar uma passagem para a Alemanha.

— Pensei que tinha que ficar na casa. Edward parou.

— Vou pensar em algo. — Ele teria que dizer adeus a Tahoe e a Bella também, mas isso não podia ser evitado. — Os negócios primeiro.

— Infelizmente para nós dois — Ângela disse —, e digo "nós dois" porque sei como estará seu humor quando eu disser uma coisa, e sei que meus pobres ouvidos serão obrigados a agüentar a força da sua ira, e eu terei de ir para casa para minha amada família surda do ouvido direito e portanto incapaz de cumprir minhas obrigações de mãe e esposa porque...

— Fale logo — Edward pressionou, porque Ângela era quase tão ambiciosa quanto ele, e se ela dizia "infelizmente", então é porque era sério.

— Ernst ficará incomunicável na próxima semana. Ele vai a um casamento de família no norte e não estará disponível para falar de negócios até a volta.

Edward expirou profundamente.

— Droga. Uma semana?

— Uma semana.

Uma semana para ele pensar em como salvaria a negociação. Uma semana para alimentar o ódio pelo irmão pelo modo como estava tentando puxar o tapete da Mansen Wireless.

Uma semana com Bella.

Como Tony, maldição. Como Tony.

Ele não abandonaria a vingança que estava tramando contra o irmão. De modo algum. Não agora. Se Tony queria ser rival de Edward na negociação com Ernst, então Edward continuaria a cortejar Bella como estava fazendo. Em nome de Tony .

Ela tirara o anel de noivado, não tirara? Eles eram "apenas duas pessoas", não mais noivos. Com esse pensamento, ele ainda conseguia ficar satisfeito em fazê-la feliz na cama enquanto esperava pelo dia ainda mais feliz em que veria a cara do irmão quando descobrisse que Edward tivera a noiva dele primeiro.

Não era tão desprezível, era? Ele a satisfazia na cama assim como ela a ele, disso tinha certeza.

E Bella dissera, afinal, que gostava de um homem com uma dívida.

Edward tinha uma conta enorme a acertar com Antony


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Dias se passaram, e Bella não conseguiu persuadir seu Antony a voltar a falar de Edward . E para ser honesta, não se empenhou muito, pois suspeitava que arruinaria o que tinham. Juntos, criaram um mundinho próprio no chalé, que se estendia até a pequena cidade de Damon's Landing. Ela não queria estourar a bolha em que viviam. No entanto, falavam de quase tudo mais. Os lugares para onde viajaram, para onde queriam viajar, pessoas interessantes que conheceram na vida.

Nada aconteceu para mudar a opinião de Bella de que Antony era um viciado em trabalho e que precisava aprender a relaxar; as férias forçadas no chalé eram a oportunidade perfeita para que ele diminuísse o ritmo. Ainda que reclamasse por se achar preguiçoso, eles dormiam até tarde todo dia. E como ele não tivera tempo livre nos últimos anos para ver até mesmo os filmes mais populares, ela conseguiu convencê-lo a passar tardes e noites aconchegados em frente à TV de plasma, maravilhando-se com os filmes da extensa coleção de DVDs que encontraram. Assustar-se, rir ou chorar com uma produção o Hollywood era melhor nos braços quentes de seu homem. Ele a abraçava quando ela escondia o rosto no pescoço dele no momento em que o vilão, munido de uma faca, se aproximava do herói desavisado. Os olhos dele brilhavam quando alguma comédia a fazia gargalhar. Quando ele secara as lágrimas dela no desenrolar de uma sofrida história de amor, Bella se contraíra pela expressão de carinho no rosto dele.

— Querida, é só um filme — dissera ela, secando uma lágrima.

Ela suspirara.

— Um grande amor nunca é "só" alguma coisa.

O olhar de Edward se encheu de afeição enquanto ele balançava a cabeça.

— Vou acreditar em você, mas acho que o herói se sentiria melhor se voltasse ao trabalho ou pelo menos fosse tomar umas cervejas em vez de se arrastar por aí com a camisola mofada da amada morta.

— Voltar ao trabalho. Tomar umas cervejas. Camisola mofada. — Ela tentara empurrá-lo, mas ele a levantara como uma boneca de pano e a colocara em seu colo, de forma que não tinha opção a não ser ceder ao beijo dele.

E imaginar se devia se preocupar por ele não parecer acreditar no amor.

Talvez ele tivesse percebido a mudança nela, pois a distraíra desafiando-a para mais uma partida de air-nockey. Eles se tornaram freqüentadores regulares do Palácio dos Jogos. Ela gostava da sensação de diversão que o lugar dava a Antony , e um pouco do espírito competitivo dele começou a contagiá-la.

Ela era a atual campeã entre os menores de 12 anos. Era um feito do qual ela se orgulhava com um pouco de constrangimento, apesar de ter sido autorizada a competir com jogadores com menos da metade da idade dela apenas porque eles declararam com desprezo que deixariam que ela competisse, pois era "só uma garota".

Agora os pré-adolescentes tinham motivo para lamentar o dia em que disseram aquilo, e ela aproveitava cada oportunidade para melhorar sua habilidade como forma de se preparar para vencer o maior campeão de todos: Antony .

Naquele instante, do outro lado da mesa de air-hockey do Palácio dos Jogos, ele parou, com o taco na mão.

— Não gosto desse brilho cruel nos seus olhos. Você jogava com um olhar pedindo para não sofrer por ser linda. Isso mudou.

Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas e olhou para ele com jeito de pistoleira.

— Não preciso mais me sujeitar a esse sentimentalismo. Vou começar a fazer as coisas do seu jeito. A sério.

Uma expressão divertida surgiu no rosto dele.

— Devo entender que veio para vencer?

— O perdedor paga o café.

Ela se gabava 30 minutos depois enquanto esperavam na fila da Java & More.

— Eu ganhei. Eu ganhei — ela falava, e parava. — Você não me deixou ganhar, não foi? Jure que não me deixou ganhar.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não deixei você ganhar. Ganhou de forma justa, Bells .

Ela se balançava de alegria, exultante com a idéia. Talvez alguns vissem isso como um sucesso bobo, mas havia um significado mais profundo. Havia. A reação natural dela à postura agressiva que Tony tinha no jogo de air-hockey indicava que começava a agir de uma maneira não muito direta de lutar por objetivos. Ela levantara a cabeça e se mantivera concentrada no prêmio, a vitória.

Ela olhou de soslaio para Antony . O fato de que ele parecera distraído durante o jogo ajudara. Apesar de ela poder admitir isso, a verdade era que descobrira algo com a vitória. E com ele.

Ela se virou para ele e tocou-lhe no braço. Ele olhou para ela, curioso.

— O quê?

— Você me faz bem.

Os músculos dele ficaram tensos sob a mão dela.

— Isabella ...

— O que desejam? — a pessoa no balcão perguntou.

Os dois olharam, surpresos por já estarem na frente da fila.

— Um café médio para mim — Antony respondeu — e para Bella ...

— Isabella ? — O homem do outro lado do balcão piscou, e transferiu o olhar de Tony para ela. Ele tinha cabelos compridos clareados pelo sol que caíam até os ombros e olhos azuis brilhantes em um rosto bronzeado. — É você, Isabella Swan ?

Quando ela olhou de verdade para o atendente, um rubor invadiu-lhe o rosto e ela sentiu uma pontada. Ai, Bella pensou, fazendo uma careta. Ai e droga. A bolha de felicidade fora estourada.

Ao lado dela, Antony limpou a garganta.

Certo, era a deixa. Devia dizer algo. Fazer algo.

Apresentá-los? Levantar o braço e esbofetear o cara que deveria fazer o café deles? Se encolher e morrer devido à velha humilhação?

O silêncio se prolongou e Antony colocou a mão esquerda no pescoço dela. A direita se estendeu sobre o balcão.

— Antony Cullen , noivo de Bella . O atendente apertou-lhe a mão.

— Trevor Clark. Primeiro noivo de Bella .

A vergonha da rejeição ardeu pelas veias dela novamente, tão quente quanto no dia em que descobrira que ele fora para a viagem de lua-de-mel sem ela. Quando o bilhete dele chegara, ela estava no quarto, experimentando a saia de havaiana, que fazia barulho a cada movimento seu. Por saber que deixaria sua mãe doida, ela estava sorrindo para o reflexo no espelho quando Elena entregara o pedaço de papel com os garranchos de Trevor.

Por alguns minutos Bella pensara que ele estava sugerindo que fugissem da própria cerimônia de casamento. Depois de se esforçar e tentar ignorar os erros de ortografia, ficara claro que ele estava terminando com ela. Ainda conseguia sentir a textura do papel tocando-lhe os dedos. Ainda se lembrava do barulho da saia quando se jogou na cama. A lista de convidados era pequena, mas alguns presentes já haviam chegado e ela não esquecera as lágrimas derramadas enquanto embrulhava cada liqüidificador e cada jogo de facas para a devolução.

Sozinha.

Rejeitada.

Sem amor.

Trevor se virou para pegar as bebidas e, ainda mortificada, Bella não conseguia pensar no que fazer. Ela tentou fingir que não estava lá. Será que funcionaria? Era possível fingir que ela e Antony estavam de volta ao sofá do chalé, no mundinho deles, e que esse encontro constrangedor não estava acontecendo?

Só que seu companheiro estava apertando sua nuca e se inclinando para olhá-la nos olhos.

— Você está bem? — A voz dele estava baixa. Gentil. Preocupada.

Ela não estava bem. Não só era mais que embaraçoso ficar cara a cara com o primeiro homem que a abandonara, mas... Alguns dias atrás ela quisera que Antony soubesse tudo sobre os noivados fracassados para mostrar que ela era um mau negócio em relação a casamentos, mas as coisas mudaram desde então. Agora ela definitivamente não queria que o noivo número quatro se perguntasse por nem mesmo dois segundos por que ela não fora capaz de agradar até mesmo um atendente de café de cabelos desgrenhados.

A única opção meio decente era sair da Java & More e voltar para a bolha. Quando Trevor voltou com as bebidas, ela tentou tirá-las da mão dele. Quem adivinharia que ele não largaria suas mãos quando não demonstrara vontade de segurá-las há tantos anos?

A expressão amarga de Trevor era tão intensa quanto a força com que segurava os cafés.

— Eu devia explicar... — Trevor falou.

— Não precisa. — Bella puxou as bebidas com força suficiente para fazer pular uma gota de espuma pela tampa plástica do copo. Talvez se puxasse com mais força, conseguiria derramar café quente para forçar Trevor a largá-los. Os dedos dela apertaram com mais força.

Outras mãos se apossaram dos copos. Um peito caloroso pressionou as costas dela.

— Já os peguei, Bells . — Antony disse. — Pode soltar, bebe.

Bebe . Ele nunca a chamara assim. Era meigo e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Como um nome que um homem usaria para chamar a mulher que o satisfaz na cama. Parecia íntimo. Como o modo como um homem falaria com a mulher com quem ficaria para o resto da vida. Um pouco da humilhação que sentia cedeu, e ela tirou as mãos dos copos. Tony continuava presente atrás dela.

—Agora... Trevor, não é? — disse ele. — O que tem a dizer para minha futura esposa?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Bella queria se esconder, ou pelo menos fechar os olhos e tentar a técnica de fingir que não estava lá, mas com Antony em suas costas não tinha para onde ir. Fingir também não estava funcionando. O único consolo que tinha era que Trevor parecia mais infeliz que ela. Ele olhou para Antony , e depois para ela.

— Bella ... me senti culpado por anos. — Ele jogou o cabelo encaracolado para trás. — Não devia ter fugido daquele jeito. Com um bilhete tão estúpido e...

— Com as passagens que Bella pagou? — Antony parecia tão educado.

O rosto de Trevor enrubesceu, um tom absurdamente vermelho em contraste com o cabelo claro.

— Vou pagar algum dia. Juro. Não ganho muito agora, mas ganhei bem quando trabalhei como instrutor de esqui no inverno passado. Talvez se eu conseguir o emprego de professor de caiaque no verão...

Ele continuou a falar, e as promessas pareciam tão absurdas quanto o bilhete que enviara para ela. Bella não sabia como responder. Uma vez, Trevor fora o amor de sua vida, mas agora parecia meio...

— Patético — Antony comentou enquanto saíam da Java & More. — Meu Deus. Se este é um exemplo do tipo de homem com quem já quis se casar, estou começando a imaginar se todas as suas escolhas anteriores foram apenas uma forma de rebeldia contra seus pais. Você certamente não estava pensando direito. O que viu naquele Peter Pan crescido e atrapalhado?

— Eu o amava! — Bella se ouviu responder. — Ele era livre e independente.

— Aproveitador, é o que quer dizer. Você ouviu quando ele falou que está morando com uma garota que é filha do dono de um hotel daqui?

— Ouvi. — A voz dela estava triste.

Houve um momento de silêncio tenso, e então ele a segurou pelo braço e a virou para si.

— Diga-me que não o ama mais.

Amar Trevor? Bella olhou para longe. Claro que amara Trevor no passado, mas era difícil relembrar o sentimento. Era muito mais fácil se lembrar da saia de havaiana, do embaraço da rejeição e de como os pais dela ficaram aliviados ao saber que ela não se casaria com um homem, um garoto, com tamanha falta de perspectiva e de ambição. Ela olhou para este noivo e reparou na expressão de irritação dele. Ele estava zangado com seu primeiro noivo por ela, percebeu. Ele mencionara o uso das passagens de avião ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrara estar presente atrás dela, caloroso e forte.

Caloroso e forte. Isso descrevia bem Antony , mas ainda faltava dizer quente e sexy. E doce e divertido, acrescentou, lembrando-se dos doces beijos entre os dois deitados no sofá, rindo, e todos os maravilhosos momentos que passara observando o rosto dele finalmente relaxado, dormindo. De repente, a bolha na qual estavam vivendo, que pensara que Trevor estourara, voltou a existir. Parecia invadir seu peito, preenchendo-a de tal maneira que o coração pareceu subir para a garganta. Então ela percebeu que a bolha era seu coração, e ele estava crescendo, ocupando todo o espaço dentro dela porque... o amor ocupava muito espaço.

Amor.

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou, impotente, nos olhos escuros do homem que os pais escolheram para ela.

— Bem? — ele perguntou.

Ela engoliu de novo. Ele perguntara algo?

— "Bem" o quê? — Saiu como um sussurro agudo, como se a caixa torácica estivesse comprimida pela emoção incontrolável que crescia dentro dela.

— Ainda ama Trevor?

— Não! — Ele não. Não havia lugar para nenhum outro homem na mente, no corpo ou no coração dela além de Antony . Sim, ela o amava. Ele, Antony .

O homem que lhe dera o anel que retirara do dedo.

Nos dias anteriores, Edward acabara por se acostumar ao humor de Bella . Ele sabia o que a fazia rir e o que a fazia suspirar. Ele sabia o que ela queria quando seus olhos se encontravam por cima da mesa, em um cômodo ou sobre o colchão da cama que compartilhavam.

Ele gostava dos humores dela. O jeito brincalhão dela o divertia e distraía neste período de inatividade forçada. Quando ele começava a pensar sobre as maquinações do irmão ou quando sentia uma onda de culpa por se passar por Tony , tudo sumia com a nova preocupação pela curva expressiva dos lábios dela ou pela covinha da bochecha esquerda quando ela ria. Ele achava o lado sentimental dela muito acentuado, claro, mas um filme romântico a fazia se derreter em seus braços, e quem poderia achar isso ruim?

Ela se tornara uma ótima jogadora de air-hockey. O que seria apenas uma distração divertida se ela não o tivesse apavorado depois da última partida, ao dizer '_Você me faz bem'_.

Meu Deus. Você me faz bem, ela declarara.

Ele sabia que não era verdade.

Edward não era melhor do que aquele perdedor do Trevor que a largara no altar.

Mas ela não sabia disso, apesar de ele não conseguir pensar em outra razão para que ela parasse de falar cora ele. Durante todo o caminho de volta para casa, ela ficara como um fantasma ao lado dele no carro. Esse não era um dos humores habituais de Bella .

Ele destrancou a porta da frente e ela entrou, ainda silenciosa.

Por quê?

Ela falara que não amava mais Trevor, mas...

— Isabella . — A voz dele parecia rouca.

— Sim? — Ela continuou andando.

Ele enlouqueceu. Quando pensou que a compreendia, não conseguiu mais ler o que se passava na cabeça dela. E tal frustração o deixava ainda mais louco.

No que dizia respeito a relacionamentos, ele nunca pensara profundamente no assunto. Nunca se preocupara muito, mas agora não podia deixar de pensar no que se passava na cabeça de Isabella .

Não podia deixar de se preocupar com o modo como tudo terminaria.

Não podia deixar de imaginar por que diabos se metera em tamanha confusão.

Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo com os incríveis olhos castanhos. Os cachos achocolatados esvoaçaram e ele lembrou, de repente, na mulher imaginária com quem sonhara no primeiro dia no chalé. Ele acertara em todas as especificações externas, mas não calculara como essa mulher poderia ser internamente. Calor. Humor. Aquela honestidade refrescante que era como uma inspiração profunda.

Ele passou a mão sobre o peito.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — ela perguntou.

— Não. — Ele não conseguiu compartilhar com ela tantos pensamentos.

— Certo. Vou tomar um banho de banheira. — Ela foi em direção à escada sem olhar para trás.

O que era bom, ele disse para si mesmo. Sem ela por perto, ele podia deixar de se preocupar e imaginar. De examinar e analisar. Talvez ligasse a TV. Colocasse na ESPN. Ou num faroeste antigo. Isabella sempre torcia o belo nariz para esse tipo de filme.

Ele podia se perder na tela da TV e desligar essa faceta desconhecida de sua mente.

Se jogar no sofá pareceu ajudar. Ele se espreguiçou e pegou o controle remoto. A qualquer momento, não estaria pensando em mais nada enquanto passeava pelos canais da TV.

Bom. Uma reprise do game show Jeopardy!

Ruim. A primeira categoria era "Morena Sexy".

O que sua morena sexy estaria pensando?

Por que estivera tão silenciosa?

Ele desligou a TV e se levantou do sofá. Tinha que haver um modo de parar de pensar nela. Em qualquer coisa Edward Cullen só dava atenção exclusiva ao trabalho.

Nunca às mulheres.

Sobre a mesa de jantar estava espalhado o conteúdo de uma caixa de quebra-cabeças de mil peças. Ele mexeu nas peças soltas e separou as do contorno. Bella provavelmente zombaria desse método. Ela iria querer fazer de maneira desordenada, imaginou, escolhendo cegamente uma peça e depois procurando pelas outras 999 até achar uma que encaixasse.

Ela certamente faria de maneira desordenada.

Edward pressionou as mãos sobre os olhos, tentando afastar as imagens que surgiram em sua mente. Ele não queria pensar nela.

Ele não queria pensar no que ela podia estar pensando.

No que ela estava fazendo.

Ela estava tomando banho de banheira, uma voz na cabeça dele falou.

Inferno. Ao se lembrar disso, como poderia ter outra coisa que não ela na cabeça?

Só conseguiu pensar em uma maneira lógica de cessar a torrente de pensamentos.

Subiu os degraus de dois em dois.

O cheiro floral saía por debaixo da porta do banheiro principal e o atraía como se alguém o tivesse agarrado na gola de sua camisa. A maçaneta girou sem fazer barulho.

O que encontrou do outro lado da porta deu a ele exatamente o que queria: uma visão que tirou todos os outros pensamentos de sua cabeça.

Bella nua com a pele úmida e coberta de bolhas de sabão.

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Os braços cruzaram-se sobre os seios. O rubor no rosto dela aumentou.

— Está tudo bem?

— Não. — Ele chegou mais perto. — Preciso... As sobrancelhas dela se arquearam.

— De quê?

Do que estava falando? Edward não precisava de nada. A não ser não pensar em nada. A não ser sexo, que afastaria tudo que o fizera sofrer até aquele momento.

Você me faz bem.

Claro que não amo Trevor.

Se sabia que a primeira afirmação não era verdade, como poderia acreditar na segunda?

— Do quê precisa? — ela perguntou, se encostando na lateral da banheira enquanto ele se aproximava.

O olfato dele se aguçou ao sentir ainda mais o cheiro da água perfumada. Ele quase podia sentir o gosto da pele dela na ponta da língua.

Ele tinha que sentir o gosto dela.

Pegou uma toalha e a esticou.

— Pule para fora agora.

Os olhares se encontraram, e foi como se um fósforo acendesse a eterna chama entre eles. Ele viu Bella engolir em seco, mas não se abateu por esse sinal de nervosismo. Era muito importante que seus corpos se tocassem para que pudesse desligar a mente.

Você me faz bem.

Claro que não amo Trevor.

Ela se apoiou na lateral da banheira e ficou de pé. Filetes de água escorriam pelo corpo dela. Pequenas bolhas grudavam-se à pele nua e rosada.

Edward observou, fascinado, quando algumas bolhas deslizaram pela barriga até parar nos pêlos pubianos. Ela era rosada lá também, e tão tentadora que o desejo cresceu nele. Tinha que possuí-la.

Como se ele a puxasse por uma corda, ela levantou uma perna e saiu da banheira, deixando-o ver rapidamente o paraíso no corpo dela antes de se esconder atrás da toalha.

Ele a envolveu com os braços. Ela olhou para ele, com uma ruga na testa.

— Eu queria ficar sozinha para pensar.

— Bebe, que idéia ruim.

— Você não sairia se eu pedisse? Ele sentiu o cheiro doce dela.

— Está pedindo?

A resposta estava nos olhos dela, no brilho da chama que crescia entre eles. Enrolada na toalha foi fácil pegá-la e levá-la para a cama.

Foi fácil desenrolá-la também, e as pontas molhadas dos cabelos deixaram marcas na fronha. Ele olhou para a pele brilhante dela e o cheiro o atingiu como se estivesse rolando em um campo florido. O cheiro encheu a cabeça dele de modo que só pensava em Bella , na pele sedutora dela, no calor que sentia a carne dela irradiar quando engatinhou entre as pernas dela.

— Você está vestido — ela sussurrou.

— Você não. — Ele lambeu o umbigo dela.

Os músculos da barriga de Bella tremeram e ele viu as pupilas dela se dilatarem.

— Acho...

— Não — ele advertiu, sugando uma gota de água que estava sobre uma costela. — Não pense.

Nada de pensar. Era hora de tocarem-se, acariciarem-se, provarem-se. Era hora de sexo fácil e revigorante.

As mãos dele alcançaram os seios dela. Os mamilos enrijecidos se comprimiram contra elas quando a boca dele se abriu no pescoço dela. Ela fez um barulhinho, protestando e pedindo ao mesmo tempo, e ele soube exatamente como ela se sentia. Ele percebeu tudo que ela sentia pelos tremores e gemidos dela. Pelo modo como o corpo dela se contorcia em direção aos lábios e ao toque dele.

Ele percebia cada palavra não dita.

Os quadris dela se erguiam de encontro a ele enquanto ouvia as palavras não ditas. Ela se encostava no jeans dele, provavelmente estimulando aquela pele delicada entre os quadris, e para evitar que ela se machucasse, ele se levantou apesar do doce gemido de desejo. Ele a acalmou beijando-a na barriga e viu a vermelhidão do local onde o jeans arranhara a pele delicada. Com a língua, ele passou um minuto aliviando a marca e depois desceu mais um pouco, achou o centro dela e abriu-lhe com as coxas macias.

Ela estava corando ali também, toda rosada e inchada e tão convidativa que Edward sentiu o coração vibrar contra o peito, batendo tão alto que ele teve certeza que era hora de abrir esta porta.

Ele tinha que prová-la toda.

Bella arfou ao primeiro contato da língua dele. Os dedos dela se enroscaram nos cabelos dele, mas ele mal sentia, pois estava sobrecarregado pelo gosto doce e cremoso dela em sua boca. O calor emanava da pele dela enquanto ele a mantinha exposta para seu banquete, e a mente dele viajou enquanto a tensão dela aumentava. Ele sentia nas mãos, ouvia nas súplicas dela, enquanto seu próprio coração batia num ritmo louco.

Ele se propôs a servir ao desejo dela e deixou que isso o dominasse. Não havia pensamentos incomodando, nem preocupações insistentes, nada além de Bella , a pele dela, a paixão dela, o som do clímax dela quando a língua dele a levou ao paraíso.

Ainda tremendo pelos efeitos do clímax, ela o trouxe para perto de si com mãos insistentes que puxaram a camisa dele e abriram o botão da calça. Ele jogou as roupas para o lado, pegou um preservativo e depois deslizou para dentro do calor macio dela. A seguir fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás pelo prazer que sentia.

Ele começou a se mover e mais uma vez os pensamentos sumiram, assim como as recriminações e as divagações sobre sentimentos e sobre o futuro. Sim. Sim. Havia apenas essa sensação. A sensação de _Isabella _ em seus braços. De estar em _Isabella_. Duas peças do quebra-cabeça.

Quando ele achava que não conseguiria sobreviver ao prazer flamejante do corpo dela nem por um segundo, ela mexeu os quadris e o recebeu ainda mais fundo. Deixou-o indefeso contra o ritmo que iniciaram. Então em uma rajada de felicidade, o prazer tomou conta dele por inteiro.

Ele esperava se afogar nela.

Minutos depois, ele descobriu que de alguma forma sobrevivera. Bella estava aninhada contra o peito dele, também com o corpo inerte.

No entanto, um dos dedos dela ainda se movia, e ela fazia desenhos complexos no peito dele. Um labirinto, ele concluiu, e se deixou perder nele, com o cérebro ainda desligado, como pretendia.

— Por que Damon fez isso? — Bella perguntou, e a respiração dela fez cócegas na pele sensível do pescoço dele.

Edward encostou o queixo na cabeça dela.

— Hum?

— Por que Damon estabeleceu essas estadas de um mês para os Samurais?

Edward não pensou na resposta antes de falar. Ele ainda não estava pensando. Ainda não queria pensar.

— Pois já estamos na faixa dos trinta anos? Talvez ele tenha percebido que precisaríamos de algo neste ponto das nossas vidas.

Ela apoiou as mãos sobre o coração palpitante dele e examinou-lhe o rosto.

— Então? Você precisava de algo?

— Sim — ele se ouviu dizer. — Precisava de você.

Essas não eram palavras pensadas. Era apenas a verdade.

Inferno.


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

** CAPITULO NOVE**

Amanhecia, e Edward não conseguia dormir. Estava se sentindo como antes de vir a Lake Tahoe, quando vivia em ritmo acelerado. Ele ficava sempre pensando no trabalho, em ganhar dinheiro, em provar ser bem-sucedido sem precisar de mais ninguém. Agora e por toda a noite, sua mente se dividira em duas partes, de maneira alternada, como se tentasse juntar as peças de um quebra-cabeça. O irmão, Tony . A amante, Isabella .

Ele deixou o segundo assunto dormindo na cama, foi pegar a caixa de fotos da faculdade na adega e a levou para a cozinha. Depois de acender a luz e ligar a cafeteira, ele respirou fundo e abriu a caixa. Seu próprio rosto o encarou. Duplamente. Bella desmanchara a montagem no quadro de cortiça depois que ele contara sobre a situação com o irmão. As fotos de Tony e Edward estavam em cima das outras.

Ele pegou um punhado de fotos e as espalhou na mesa como cartas de um baralho.

Quando era parceiro de Tony , sempre sana vencedor.

Era isso que via nas imagens capturadas pela lente de Damon . Gêmeos, tão idênticos que nem ele conseguia dizer quem era quem na maioria das fotos. Cada rosto sorria, triunfante e cheio de saúde, bom humor e... amizade entre irmãos. Teria sido a magia de Damon que os aproximara naqueles anos? Ou um sentimento genuíno de família?

Se o sentimento fora autêntico, como o testamento do pai pôde destruí-lo?

Mas a cláusula do testamento do pai não destruíra o sentimento. Fora Tony . Antony enganara Edward para ganhar o primeiro milhão. _O pai de vocês os criou para serem vencedores, e nenhum ficaria satisfeito se alcançasse a vitória por meio de um truque sujo._

Palavras de Bella . Isabella .

Ele olhou para as fotos na mesa sem vê-las, pois seus pensamentos vagaram para a mulher que dormia em sua cama. Sem o pedido no testamento de Damon , ele não tiraria nem um final de semana, quanto mais um mês, de folga do trabalho. Sim, ele saía com belas mulheres quando alguma cruzava seu caminho, e conseguia achar parceiras para a cama quando sentia necessidade, mas nunca dedicara tempo para conhecer uma mulher realmente.

Para saber o tipo favorito de filme dela. Como ela gostava do café-de-manhã e como isso era diferente do café que gostava de tomar à noite. Do sorriso bobo que surgia em seu rosto quando percebia que ele a estava olhando. Ele nunca antes se vira interessado em como e por que uma mulher teve três noivos e nenhum casamento.

Sentou-se na cadeira, pensativo, tentando entender como as peças se encaixavam. Bella . Antony .

Antony. Isabella.

Uma batida na porta da cozinha o despertou para a realidade. Ele olhou pelos painéis de vidro da porta. Sua reflexão olhava de volta para ele.

Assustado, Edward deu um pulo, mas sua surpresa se desfez quando a maçaneta girou e ele se deu conta de que era Tony, e não seu próprio fantasma, que entrava na cozinha.

— Mano — seu irmão disse. — Quanto tempo. Edward ficou de pé e se inclinou sobre a mesa, usando o corpo como escudo para esconder as fotos. A última coisa que precisava era que Tony pensasse que ele estava sentimental. Em se tratando do irmão, ele não seria burro o bastante para expor esse tipo de fraqueza.

— Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Seu irmão gêmeo andou até a bancada e se serviu de café.

— Pensei em dar uma passada. Ver se você precisava de alguma coisa. — Ele examinou a cozinha por completo. — Damon fez um belo trabalho, se o exterior e a cozinha forem padrão para avaliar o lugar.

Edward cruzou os braços.

— Você ficará confortável quando seu mês chegar. Vá embora e só volte quando for sua vez.

Tony se apoiou na bancada, imitando a pose de Edward. Inclinou a cabeça.

— Você está ótimo. Parece descansado.

— Não há muito mais para fazer aqui além de descansar.

— É mais do que isso — Tony disse. — Não sei dizer exatamente, mas...

— Acho que sua avaliação sobre minha aparência difere de sua crueldade natural devido ao fato de que não nos vemos há... quanto tempo mesmo?

— Bem, nos esbarramos ano passado naquele estacionamento perto da ópera. Nós dois tínhamos entradas para ver...

— Wagner — disseram em uníssono.

— Deus me livre — disseram ao mesmo tempo, em seguida.

E então sorriram um para o outro. Os sorrisos desapareceram no mesmo instante também, como se lembrassem da longa rivalidade. Tony olhou para outra direção.

— Sua companheira era linda — ele concedeu.

— A sua também — Edward respondeu. — A mulher com quem eu estava...

Ele parou, como se de repente se lembrasse da mulher com quem estava agora. A mulher no andar de cima, dormindo como um anjo em sua cama.

A noiva de Tony, Bella.

Tony e Isabella, duas peças de um quebra-cabeça que ele certamente não queria juntar hoje.

Decidido, ele se afastou da mesa e foi em direção à porta da cozinha.

— Foi divertido conversar — disse ele —, mas é hora de você ir.

Mas o olhar do irmão parou nas fotografias que Edward estava escondendo. Com a xícara na mão, Tony andou em direção à mesa, e não para a porta que Edward segurava aberta.

O irmão pegou uma das fotos para examiná-la.

— Onde isso foi parar? — ele murmurou, virando a foto para Edward. — Nós dois rindo juntos?

— Foi para o inferno, exatamente para onde quero que você vá agora — Edward respondeu, apertando os olhos para o homem que prometera se casar com sua Bella. Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem dela entrando na igreja em direção ao único homem que sempre pegava o que Edward queria. A aprovação do pai. A herança da família. A mulher que dormia no andar de cima. — E hora de ir, Antony.

— Cabeça oca, pela última vez, não fiz nada contra você, certo? Sei que acredita que acabei com suas chances de ganhar a herança, mas não fiz nada. E foi você que recusou sua metade depois.

Edward não tinha tempo para isso. Ouvia o tique-taque de um relógio em sua cabeça, que o lembrava de que a qualquer segundo Bella podia acordar, sentir cheiro de café e descer para a cozinha... e vê-los.

Os dois.

— Saia, Antony.

O irmão parecia ter raízes presas no piso da cozinha.

— Não até irmos a fundo nisso. Estou cansado de suas falsas acusações e suas recriminações amargas pendendo sobre minha cabeça.

A raiva apertou o peito de Edward. Falsas? Amargas? Como seu irmão podia desmerecer seus desgostos assim? No entanto, não era hora, não havia tempo de discutir isso com Tony. Os dedos se crisparam e ele moveu a cabeça em direção à porta.

— Estou pedindo que vá.

Tony estava negando com a cabeça quando uma voz feminina veio da escada.

— Acordei na cama vazia. O meu homem favorito já está acordado preparando minha bebida favorita?

Meu Deus. Cada músculo do corpo de Edward ficou rígido a ponto de sentir cãibras. Não. Agora não. Ele se lembrou de que queria ver o rosto do irmão quando ele percebesse que Edward tivera Bella primeiro. Ele se lembrou de que racionalizara sobre o quanto seria apropriado, e que não magoaria ninguém, não de verdade, a não ser o canalha que o magoara ao trapacear há tantos anos.

Mas ele nunca havia imaginado a expressão de Bella quando descobrisse o que ele fizera. E não queria ver isso agora. Não até pensar em uma forma de explicar a ela que fizesse sentido, e que o fizesse parecer menos vilão do que se sentia de repente.

Paralisado e a segundos do desastre, um Edward desesperado mandou uma mensagem silenciosa a seu irmão gêmeo. Funcionava no passado. No passado bom, quando formavam uma equipe. Irmãos de verdade. Talvez funcionasse agora, se Tony não reconhecesse a voz.

Pediu a Deus que ele não reconhecesse a voz de Isabella . Faça o que peço, mano, Edward implorou silenciosamente ao irmão. Conseguiu sinalizar mais uma vez em direção à porta. Por favor.

À primeira vista Tony não percebera quem era a mulher, e aparentemente ainda tinha alguma decência. Edward ficou muito surpreso, mas com um movimento afirmativo de cabeça, o irmão colocou a xícara na bancada e andou para a porta.

Edward soltou o ar preso no pulmão assim que o irmão, com um gesto de adeus, passou pela porta.

Tudo certo. Crise evitada.

Então ouviu a voz de Bella de novo. Mais alta. Mais perto.

— Antony? Está na cozinha? O irmão de Edward parou.

Ele se virou lentamente assim que Bella entrou na cozinha.

Ela parou na mesma hora, com o olhar pulando de um rosto para outro. Se ela sentia a catástrofe iminente, seu rosto não demonstrou. As mãos dela fecharam o decote do penhoar e ela voltou a andar, esticando a mão para segurar a de Tony .

— Bom dia — disse ela, sorrindo calorosa.

Pronto, Edward pensou, com o corpo ainda paralisado. A sombra da catástrofe ainda não tinha esfriado a atmosfera.

— Você nos pegou — Bella concluiu. Inferno. Ela nem fazia idéia.

Tony a encarou por um momento longo e tenso, observando o penhoar curto e a fina camisola por baixo. Então seu olhar se deslocou para Edward, que usava apenas a calça do pijama.

Por fim, Tony riu, um som frio e cortante.

— Acho que peguei, não foi? Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? Você e meu irmão, pelas minhas costas, f...

— Não. — Antes que o horror se instalasse completamente, a paralisia de Edward desapareceu e ele disparou para socar o irmão no rosto. Com o golpe, Tony cambaleou, Bella gritou e a maré vermelha que se apossava da visão de Edward ameaçou afogá-lo. Pegou Tony pela camisa antes que ele batesse a cabeça no armário.

— Não diga uma palavra — ele falou rispidamente, segurando o irmão. — Essa palavra não descreve o que há entre mim e Isabella .

O olho esquerdo de Tony já estava ficando inchado, mas isso não escondia seu brilho feroz.

— Não é assim que vejo — disse ele. — Se realmente existe "Isabella e você", então eu fui acintosamente...

— Deixe ela fora disso — Edward interrompeu de novo, ríspido. — Ela não... sabia que era eu.

— O que... quer dizer? — A voz de Bella . Bella . Edward viu seu punho apertar a camisa do irmão. Ele não conseguia virar a cabeça para olhar para ela. Ele não podia dizer nem mais uma palavra.

— Droga, cabeça oca — Tony disse, dando um passo para trás e se livrando da mão de Luke. — Que diabos você fez?

Que diabos fizera! Isso atingiu Edward, aos poucos. Fingir ser o irmão. Por vários dias. Fazer amor com Bella enquanto ela pensava que ele era Tony. Muitas vezes. Mesmo com o noivado fora da jogada, mesmo quando ela dissera "podemos ser apenas duas pessoas", ainda era a coisa mais dissimulada e grotesca que Edward já fizera na vida.

Algo que agora, na luz fria da manhã, não podia ser desculpado, não importando que ato dissimulado e grotesco Tony fizera ou estava tentando fazer com a empresa de Edward.

Sim, Edward era o vilão aqui. Era aquele lobo destrutivo que uma vez se imaginara ser.

Ele engoliu em seco e se obrigou a se virar, pousando o olhar em Bells. O rosto dela estava pálido e os olhos castanhos traziam a sombra da crescente suspeita.

— Cabeça oca? — ela repetiu. — Você disse que eu não sabia que era você. O que eu não sabia? O que está acontecendo?

E ele teve que juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça para ela. Havia três peças, ele percebia agora, por mais que quisesse que não se encaixassem. Três peças: Tony. Bella e ele.

— Sou Edward — ele confessou. — Recebi uma ligação, Tony queria que trocássemos os meses, então...

A mão de Bella subiu até a garganta.

— Ele queria que ficasse com a noiva dele também?

— Deixe-me fora disso — Tony disse, enquanto pegava gelo no freezer. Fez uma careta ao colocá-lo sobre o olho. — Eu desconhecia a farsa do meu irmão tanto quanto você.

Bella olhou para Tony, depois para Edward, e o horror tomou o lugar da confusão no rosto dela.

— Você...

Uma dúzia de desculpas veio à cabeça dele. Idéias que talvez, de alguma forma, poderiam salvar a situação. Explicações que poderiam, com sorte ou charme ou ambos, absolvê-lo. Mas sua boca se recusava a proferi-las. Seus lábios só conseguiam formar duas palavras.

— Eu errei.

Foram as palavras que a afastaram dele.

No quarto principal, Bella apagou as evidências de sua presença na casa de Damon . Talvez, apenas talvez, se fizesse parecer que nunca estivera lá, os dias anteriores virassem um sonho, um pesadelo, do qual podia despertar.

Não significava que o monstro não a encontraria mais uma vez, contudo. Esperava que Antony , não, Edward, se mantivesse afastado dela depois do que confessara na cozinha, mas sentira uma pontada na base da espinha, olhara para trás e vira o homem que a enganara apoiado no alambrado da porta. Ela afastou o olhar dele e continuou a arrancar o lençol da cama.

— O que está fazendo? — ele perguntou baixinho.

Como as toalhas já estavam empilhadas no chão e as fronhas estavam logo em cima, ela pensou que ele conseguiria concluir sozinho.

— Não se preocupe, vou forrar a cama — disse ela. A tensão no quarto aumentou e quando ela olhou, viu o rosto dele crispado.

— Bella ... — ele começou, mas deu um suspiro e saiu.

Ela expirou e esfregou as mãos na calça jeans. Manter a dignidade quando ele estivesse por perto era fundamental, apesar de quase impossível. No entanto, ele não partiria até que concluísse sua catarse.

Ou sua tática de protelação. Talvez fosse isso. Pois apesar de saber que Edward a traíra, a informação ainda não fora absorvida. Neste momento ela estava quase anestesiada... e ela gostava disso. O lençol que forrava a cama se juntou à pilha de roupa suja. Ela foi em direção ao corredor para pegar lençóis limpos, mas o encontrou bloqueando a passagem e carregando o que ela queria nos braços.

— Eu pego isso — disse ela, tirando a roupa de cama dos braços dele.

Evitou olhar para o peito nu de Edward, mas as mãos pinicavam no ponto em que tinham tocado nas dele. Sem uma palavra, ele desapareceu no closet, mas voltou logo, vestindo jeans e camiseta.

O Palácio dos Jogos, estava escrito. Aonde os Caras Vão Para Ganhar Todas.

Ele a ganhara, era verdade.

Este pensamento atravessou as emoções anestesiadas dela e atingiu-lhe diretamente o coração. Ela abaixou a cabeça e procurou a sensação de calma no fundo de si enquanto prendia o lençol sob o colchão. Sentiu o lençol esticar e viu Antony, Edward, puxando a extremidade oposta.

— Posso fazer sozinha — sibilou ela, depois se sentiu ruborizar, envergonhada pelo modo como falara. Encontre o estado anestesiado novamente, ela disse para si mesma. Deixe-o pensar que não significou nada para você. Deixe-o pensar que não se importa de ter ido para a cama com o homem errado.

Então como pode tudo ter parecido tão perfeito?

Ela mordeu com força o lábio inferior enquanto continuava a fazer a cama. Qual era a surpresa de ela ter feito besteira de novo? Se errara três vezes antes. A quarta já devia ser óbvia. Fora óbvia! Ela viera a Lake Tahoe para romper tudo, encontrara Edward e ele estragara os planos dela.

As mãos de Bella tremeram ao pegar um travesseiro. Então ela se viu encarando-o por cima da cama onde dormiram juntos tantas noites.

— Por que fez isso?

Ele deu de ombros, olhando para o lençol limpo antes de levantar o olhar para ela de novo.

— Falei para você uma vez. Estava cansado de meu irmão ter tudo que eu queria.

Ele não a quisera. Não realmente. Ele apenas quisera algo que era do irmão. Ela conseguia ver isso agora.

— Você riu de mim?

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Não. Nunca. — Então os abriu de novo, e uma sombra de sorriso se insinuou nos lábios dele — Certo, às vezes, quando você chorou vendo aqueles filmes trágicos.

— Isso não é engraçado, Antony. — Ela gemeu ao ouvir o próprio erro, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia lágrimas quentes arderem no canto dos olhos. — Edward. Edward!

Ela sentou no canto da cama e esfregou a mão na testa.

— Engraçado, na minha cabeça comecei a ver você como o gêmeo mau. Acho que estava certa.

— Parece que sim — ele concordou. — Porque vejo agora que minhas razões...

— Você acha mesmo que tem explicação para isso? — Estupefata, ela o encarou, depois balançou os dedos num gesto para que ele fosse em frente. — Mal posso esperar para ouvir.

Ele passou a mão sobre o rosto.

— Contei para você sobre o que aconteceu por causa do testamento do meu pai, sobre como Tony trapaceou com um fornecedor para ganhar um milhão primeiro.

— É o que você diz que aconteceu.

— Está acontecendo de novo agora. Tenho negociado com uma empresa na Alemanha nos últimos meses, organizando algo que fará o sucesso ou a falência da minha empresa. Tudo parecia ir bem, e quando meu irmão me pediu para fazer o favor de vir este mês para o chalé de Damon, concordei. Mas descobri em meu segundo dia aqui que Tony estava em Stuttgart, conversando com meu contato e tentando fazer meu acordo.

E para um homem como Edward , que odiava perder... Ela percebeu tudo que ele não disse, e se espantou ao entender que ele escondera a raiva e frustração. Por isso achara tão difícil relaxar. Cada minuto com ela ali significava outro minuto de risco para sua empresa.

— Mas precisa saber que isso — ele continuou, apontando para a cama. — Nunca foi algo para magoar você.

— Bem, você nunca poderia me magoar — ela zombou. Estava anestesiada. Graças a Deus, porque os atos do irmão não justificavam o modo como ele a usara.

— Não estou magoada.

— O noivado...

— Tirei isso do caminho, lembra? Eu já rompi com você, se pensar bem. Não estou usando aliança, certo?

— Ela olhou para a mão e riu. — Aquela aliança era de Antony .

Parecia engraçado agora. Tão engraçado que ela se ouviu rir de novo ao pensar em romper com Edward, que não era Antony. Em ir para a cama com o irmão errado e tudo parecer tão perfeito. Em tirar a aliança de Tony para que Edward não se sentisse mal por ter quebrado a promessa.

Em como ela se sentira em relação ao noivo que não era realmente seu noivo. Ainda rindo, ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e desistiu de fingir dignidade. Era tudo engraçado demais.

— Bella ? — Edward correu em torno da cama e se sentou ao lado dela. — Você está bem?

As bochechas dela estavam cobertas de lágrimas.

— Não acha tudo hilário? — ela conseguiu falar.

— O quê? — Ele levantou as mãos como se fosse tocá-la no rosto, mas depois pousou-as na própria coxa. — O que a faz chorar?

— Estou rindo — ela o corrigiu. O sentimento continuou a borbulhar dentro dela e ela teve que colocar a mão sobre a barriga para se controlar. — Estou rindo, porque pela primeira vez em minha fracassada carreira de noiva, me apaixonei pelo homem que colocou a aliança no meu dedo, mas acabei descobrindo que era o homem errado no fim das contas. — Ela limpou o rosto com as mãos. — Assim como todo mundo, você nunca se importou comigo de verdade.

Era tarde demais quando percebeu tudo que revelara para ele.

Era tarde demais quando se deu conta da dignidade que perdera.

Era tarde demais quando se lembrou de algumas das primeiras palavras que ele dissera a ela. Nunca me mostre seu ponto fraco. Usarei contra você.

Edward encontrou o irmão na cozinha, fazendo mais café. Bem, não exatamente fazendo o café. Ele estava com os ingredientes na bancada, mas olhava intrigado para a cafeteira. A cafeteira que funcionara perfeitamente mais cedo, mas que agora apresentava uma luz vermelha de defeito que piscava como um animal cruel.

Ele empurrou Tony para o lado.

— Deixe alguém com sabedoria tecnológica fazer o café.

— Kendall sempre faz o café.

— Quem?

Tony se sentou em uma cadeira perto da mesa da cozinha.

— Kendall, minha assistente. E depois ela o leva até mim. — Edward revirou os olhos. A assistente dele, Ângela, jogaria o grampeador em sua cabeça se ele a pedisse para lhe fazer um café. A do irmão fazia e levava o café.

— Uma em um milhão — ele murmurou.

Em um trilhão.

Seu estômago se contraiu. Um trilhão. Ele se lembrou de Bella dizendo isso, dizendo que era o quanto eles podiam ganhar se engarrafassem a química sexual deles. Fechou os olhos, se segurou na bancada e ficou parado, esperando a náusea passar.

— Onde está minha noiva? — Tony perguntou casualmente.

Ele se virou para o irmão de repente.

— Ela tirou sua aliança. Tony esticou as pernas.

— Quando ela pensava que você era eu. Posso entender isso.

— Droga, ela veio aqui romper o noivado! Tony bocejou.

— Não respondeu minha pergunta. Onde está minha noiva?

— Ela deixou a casa, certo? Ela deixou...

— Você. Ela deixou você.

Edward estava num momento ao lado da bancada e da cafeteira. No momento seguinte, estava arrancando o irmão da cadeira, levantando-o pelo colarinho.

— Ela nunca quis se casar com você.

— O que vai fazer sobre isso, cabeça oca? Deixar meu outro olho roxo? É assim que resolve seus problemas hoje em dia?

Edward soltou Tony na cadeira. O olho do irmão estava inchado e vermelho, e ele não sentia um pingo de culpa.

— É tudo sua culpa — disse ele. — Droga, Tony, se não tivesse trapaceado...

— Não está cansado dessa ladainha? — ele se levantou, e sua voz estava tensa. — Falei que não trapaceei naquela época, falei de novo esta manhã, mas não direi de novo. Droga, já cansei da minha participação nesse teatro. — Ele andou até a porta e parou por um longo momento. Fez um gesto cansado e se virou. — Eu vim aqui fazer o que é certo. Você fez o favor de vir em meu lugar. Precisa que eu venha para cá para que possa voltar ao trabalho?

Eu vim aqui fazer o que é certo. Edward olhou para seu irmão e ouviu a voz de Bella em sua cabeça. Será que sempre a ouviria? Nenhum ficaria satisfeito se alcançasse a vitória por meio de um truque sujo.

— Bem... — Tony falou. — Vai voltar ao trabalho? Trabalho. Mansen Wireless. Edward passou a mão sobre o rosto. Quando voltasse ao comando da empresa, tudo faria sentido de novo. Haveria reuniões, chamadas de videoconferência, engenheiros que precisariam de um empurrão para se comunicar em inglês não-técnico. E o melhor de tudo é que poderia imediatamente pegar um avião para Stuttgart e fazer o necessário para salvar a negociação com Ernst.

Com tudo isso pela frente, ele esqueceria o tempo que passara aqui. Ele esqueceria Bella . Ele esqueceria a traição de Tony .

Nenhum ficaria satisfeito se alcançasse a vitória por meio de um truque sujo.

Edward lançou um olhar fulminante para o irmão.

— Onde estava?

— Contei quando nos falamos semana passada. Na Alemanha.

— Stuttgart? Ernst?

O olho bom do irmão se apertou.

— Você conhece Ernst?

Edward riu. Isso é que era amor de irmão.

— Ele é meu contato, e você sabe disso.

Uma expressão estranha cruzou o rosto de Tony.

— O quê?

—Você deve saber que tenho negociado com ele para fazer um acordo para a Mansen Wireless. Então imagino que você tenha um espião na minha empresa. Alguém que você está pagando para favorecê-lo você.

— Não estou pagando ninguém da sua empresa - Tony respondeu, diminuindo a velocidade da voz. - Não que eu saiba.

Edward riu de novo. Mas quando aquela expressão estranha mais uma vez ficou estampada no rosto do irmão, ele controlou sua ironia.

Nenhum ficaria satisfeito se alcançasse a vitória por meio de um truque sujo.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Estou em contato com Ernst desde o outono. Quando ouviu falar dele?

— Outono? Comecei a conversar com ele mês passado. — Tony olhou para o lado, contraindo o maxilar do mesmo jeito que Edward quando estava com raiva. — Inferno.

— Droga, Tony — Edward disse. — Diga que não trapaceou há sete anos.

O irmão olhou para ele novamente.

— Já falei e repeti.

— Fale de novo. — Edward pegou algumas das fotos espalhadas sobre a mesa, o corpo contraindo novamente por se sentir à beira de algo grandioso. Algo realmente grandioso. —Aqui, na casa de Damon, jure pelos irmãos que um dia fomos. — Ele segurou a prova em direção ao irmão gêmeo.

Tony pegou as fotos, mas não tirou o olhar do rosto de Edward.

— Preferia comer meu próprio braço a admitir isso, Edward, mas o que disse sobre Ernst significa que preciso investigar o que está acontecendo. Alguém em quem confio pode ter enganado a nós dois em muitas coisas. Acredite, contudo, pela memória de nosso bom amigo Damon Salvatore, pela memória do tipo de irmãos que um dia fomos, que eu não trapaceei. Eu juro.

Como um golpe decisivo, essas duas últimas palavras abriram um rombo na parede defensiva de Edward, feita de raiva amarga. Emoções há muito reprimidas foram libertadas, e sua corrente sangüínea foi inundada de alívio, tristeza e um estranho tipo de felicidade. Seu irmão não trapaceara.

Ele tinha seu irmão de volta.

— Tony... — Apesar de estar tonto com a revelação, percebeu que podia respirar melhor. Depois de tantos anos, ele finalmente conseguia respirar fundo. —Acredito em você, Tony.

Um sorriso leve surgiu nos lábios do irmão.

— Diga "acredito em você, cabeça de vento". Cabeça de vento e cabeça oca. Os apelidos de infância, quando brigavam.

— Ele ainda assim não lamentaria o que fez conosco — disse Edward.

Tony sabia exatamente de quem ele falava. E do que ele falava.

— Nosso papai querido e aqueles jogos destrutivos que ele nos fazia jogar.

— Espero que possamos superá-lo, e os jogos também, mais uma vez. — Edward olhou para as fotos nas mãos do irmão. — Conseguimos na faculdade.

— Você dormiu com minha noiva. Isabella. Oh, Deus, Isabella.

Com a represa emocional que havia dentro dele destruída, não havia mais proteção contra a culpa e o remorso que o invadiam. Ele magoara Bella.

Bella, que o amava.

Bella, que dissera: Assim como todo mundo, você nunca se importou comigo de verdade.

Mas Edward se importava com ela. Edward se importava muito, e não podia deixar que ela seguisse com sua vida pensando que ele era mais um noivo que a abandonara. Só que o noivo em questão era Tony , não era?

E isso o conscientizou do canalha arrogante e insensível que fora ao usar Bella para se vingar do irmão.

Estou apaixonada por você. Ela dissera isso.

E ele partira o coração dela.

Mas tudo ficaria bem, não é? Depois de alguns dias ela perceberia que a miserável alma dele não era merecedora dos sorrisos dela, nem da risada, do toque ou do amor dela.

Inferno.

Ele não poderia viver assim.

— Você fica aqui no chalé — ele disse para o irmão, decidindo rapidamente. — Tenho que ir a um lugar.

— Tem que ver uma pessoa? — Tony perguntou, colocando gelo no rosto de novo.

— Você não a ama. — Por ser gêmeo, sabia que era verdade.

— Não a amo — Tony admitiu, tirando o gelo do rosto para olhá-lo com ambos os olhos. — Mas eu estava falando de Ernst.

— Ernst? — Edward já esquecera de que planejava ir para a Alemanha. Ele fez um gesto de desprezo. — Estou pensando em Isabella. — Bella, a quem ele traíra.

Tony balançou a cabeça e recolocou o gelo no rosto.

— Por que pensa que ela ficará feliz em ver você.

Edward se recusou a ser vencido pela idéia.

— Vou consertar as coisas com ela — ele falou para o irmão. Tinha que fazer isso. — De qualquer jeito. É o lema da família Cullen, lembra? Acredite no sucesso, rejeite o fracasso.

Tony deu de ombros.

— Está bem. Talvez dê certo. Talvez só precise começar de novo.

Os ombros de Edward mostraram como se sentia derrotado. Ela não o deixaria começar de novo, deixaria? Até chegar em casa, ele tinha certeza de que ela teria se convencido de que jamais quereria vê-lo de novo.

Se Edward fosse lá ela não deixaria que ele se aproximasse.

Mas e se...?

Ele olhou para o irmão... e

— Há mais uma coisa que precisa fazer por mim — ele disse para Tony. — E acho que você vai gostar.

* * *

_gente me desculpem pela demora de postagem mais eu sofri um acidente e fiquei um pouco debilitada, mais agora ja posso me movimentar e chegar no pc, nao sabem como eu senti falta desse bixinho *-*_

_Amo vses, proximo cap qe postarei na sexta, sera o ultimo /aaaaaah D:_


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Hora do jantar, residência dos Swan. Bella olhou para a irmã mais nova, para a mãe e para o pai, que acabara de se sentar depois de tê-las deixado esperando até que terminasse uma ligação. Apesar de ter voltado há apenas 24 horas, era como se nunca tivesse saído.

— Aquele metido do Bilbray — o pai murmurou enquanto a empregada, June, colocava um prato fumegante de frango na frente dele. — É como se ele não entendesse a lei de oferta e procura. Ele não estudou administração? Não trabalha para mim há mais de 15 anos? Tenho que ensiná-lo a amarrar os próprios sapatos assim como a ler uma planilha?

Bella se virou para a irmã e levantou a voz para superar a do pai, que continuava reclamando.

— O que estava dizendo, Elena? O professor Beal quer que você faça a página do departamento de teatro do site da escola?

Sem esperar resposta, ela se virou para o pai.

— Papai, ouviu isso? O professor de teatro de Elena vai remunerá-la para que faça uma página de internet.

Ao ouvir a palavra "dinheiro", o pai parou de reclamar de Bilbray e olhou para a filha mais nova.

— Precisaremos de mais dinheiro agora que Bella rompeu com Antony Cullen. Mas talvez eu possa fazer algo sobre isso. Talvez eu possa ligar para ele e...

— Pai — Bella interrompeu. — Não quero me casar com Antony.

— Ele provavelmente dará outra chance a você. Está tão ansioso para se aliar às Indústrias Swan quanto nós, e...

— Pai, não vou me casar com Antony Cullen.

A mãe de Bella tirou os olhos do prato com um brilho no olhar.

— Charlie, acha mesmo que pode convencer Antony a dar outra chance a Bella? Apesar de sua precipitação e de mais uma Idéia Ruim? Não consegui cancelar a reserva para o local da recepção...

— O quê? — Bella olhou surpresa para a mãe. — Você não me disse que tinha reservado um local para a recepção. Nem tínhamos começado a conversar sobre isso.

Renne balançou os dedos.

— Eu estava de olho em uma vinícola em Napa há anos. Poderia se casar lá também, se quisesse, mas talvez Antony prefira uma cerimônia na igreja.

Bella balançou a cabeça incrédula.

— Sem dúvida devemos perguntar a Antony — ela murmurou consigo mesma.

A voz de Elena surgiu do outro lado da mesa.

— Havia um belo vestido de dama. Eu suportaria o com faixa na cintura.

Bella olhou para a irmã.

— Até você?

A mãe olhou para Elena, orgulhosa.

— Você está certa. O mais lindo era o azul com faixa na cintura.

Bella queria gritar. Queria encontrar um noivo completamente inadequado e fugir para a Lituânia. Já sei, pensou. Talvez possa convencer Trevor a largar a herdeira da estação de esqui por mim. Aí os pais dela lamentariam.

Ela, então, se deu conta do motivo pelo qual aceitara se casar com Trevor. E pelo qual ela dissera "sim" para o mecânico do pai. E pelo qual quase dissera "sim" a Jean-Paul no topo da torre Eiffel. Edward dissera isso, não foi? Mas agora ela percebia. Todos os noivos anteriores foram exemplos perfeitos de rebeldia contra os pais.

Deus. Ela tentara resistir a pais dominadores escolhendo noivos errados mais de uma vez?

Meu Deus. Se fosse verdade, o metido do Bilbray era mais perspicaz que ela.

— Como vai lidar com isso, Charlie? — a mãe estava dizendo. — Talvez simplificar e dizer para Antony que Bella estava sofrendo de um período de pânico?

Durante o qual ela dormiu com o irmão dele e se apaixonou pelo cretino, Bella concluiu. Não que ela tenha contado aos pais aquela parte da visita a Tahoe. Talvez eles estivessem certos o tempo todo. Talvez ela não devesse escolher o que fazer com a própria vida já que sempre estragava tudo.

— Sempre achei que casamentos em setembro eram especiais — a mãe falou com um suspiro. — É uma ótima época do ano para uma lua-de-mel.

Bella fez uma careta. Nada iria acontecer em setembro.

— Tenho uma conferência da editora em setembro, mãe. Nada mais se encaixa na minha agenda.

O pai fez um gesto de desprezo.

— Besteira. Você pode pedir demissão desse emprego idiota se ele atrapalhar seu casamento.

— Emprego idiota! — Bella repetiu enquanto o pai voltava a comer. — Pai, ganho bem como tradutora. Eu poderia até usar meus conhecimentos para ajudar você na Swan se me deixasse.

— Me ajudar como?

— Traduzindo, pai. Você sabe, aquilo que sei fazer que já faço há anos. Tenho até uma conta bancária polpuda para provar. Outras empresas além da editora me pagam boas quantias pelo meu trabalho em assuntos tecnológicos e administrativos. Não é fácil achar pessoas que sabem não só traduzir, mas traduzir linguagem técnica.

O pai começou a se vangloriar.

— Temos especialistas na empresa...

— Eu sei. Conheço Jeremy Cloud, que trabalha para você. Sou melhor. E gostaria de fazer uma apresentação para mostrar como e por que você deveria me contratar. Garanto que não vai se arrepender.

A família toda a encarava, surpresa. Bella se sentia cheia de energia, concentrada, com os sentidos apurados, assim como quando competia com Edward. Era assim que as pessoas sentiam quando encaravam as coisas de frente, com a intenção de ganhar, ela percebeu.

E gostou. Era a única coisa boa que podia atribuir a Edward, pois ele a ensinara o poder de assumir o sucesso e rejeitar o fracasso.

— Bem, eu... — o pai dela gaguejou, olhando para a mãe como se pedisse ajuda.

— Tenho certeza de que seu pai dedicará um tempo para ver sua apresentação — Renne disse suavemente. — Mas por que não espera até depois da lua-de-mel?

Era hora de conversas diretas e honestas de novo. O coração de Bella acelerou quando ela se segurou na borda da mesa e se inclinou na direção da mãe.

— Mãe, precisa me ouvir. Não vou me casar com aquele homem. Não haverá casamento em setembro. Cancele a vinícola, desmarque a costureira, abandone quaisquer outros planos que estiver tramando pelas minhas costas.

— Bella...

— Não haverá casamento nenhum — Bella insistiu com voz firme. — Não vou me casar com Antony e ele certamente não quer se casar comigo.

O som de alguém limpando a garganta fez todos se virarem de repente. Jüne estava na porta da sala de jantar torcendo o avental com as mãos. O rosto estava corado.

— Há uma pessoa aqui.

— Quem? — o pai perguntou, olhando para o relógio no canto da sala.

— O sr. Antony Cullen.

Bella gemeu enquanto a mãe a olhava triunfante.

Edward estava quase sufocando por causa da gravata apertada no estilo de Tony quando foi levado até a sala de jantar dos Swan pela empregada de bochechas rosadas. A primeira pessoa que viu foi uma garota, Elena, claro, e ele lhe enviou um sorriso enquanto ela reagia com uma careta.

Então ele fez uma careta também, pois sorrir doeu demais.

— Cullen! — Charlie Swan se levantou e esticou a mão. — Já jantou?

Edward não via o homem há anos, mas mesmo se já não o tivesse reconhecido, saberia quem era porque possuía os mesmos olhos castanhos de Bella.

— Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. Lamento incomodá-los, mas vim ver se posso dar uma palavrinha com sua filha mais velha.

Ele a olhou de esguelha, mas ela parecia encarar o prato, como que hipnotizada pelos aspargos.

— Bella? — a mãe chamou. — Por que você e Tony não vão ter uma boa conversa na biblioteca?

Um minuto passou, e com um aceno de cabeça resignado, ela levantou da cadeira. Quando saíam da sala, Elena gritou:

— Não se esqueça do vestido azul, Bella. É muito lindo.

Na biblioteca, ela fechou as portas duplas depois que entraram e falou sem olhar para ele.

— Deixei a aliança sobre a cômoda do quarto principal. Deveria ter dito antes de sair. Se não houver mais nada...

Edward olhava para ela quando ela começou a girar a maçaneta da porta de novo. Ela iria sair dali? Sair da sua vida?

— Espere...

Ela se virou para olhá-lo.

— O quê? O que você quer, Tony?

Ele era burro. Tivera horas para decidir o que dizer, e não pensara em nada além de encontrar uma forma de ficar a sós com ela de novo.

— Sobre meu irmão...

— Ele te deu um tremendo olho roxo.

— É. — Tony não ficara tão relutante quanto Edward esperara para dar-lhe um soco no rosto. Mas ele percebera que merecia, principalmente pelo que fizera. Porém o mais importante é que tinha certeza de que Bella não aceitaria vê-lo se soubesse que era Edward.

Então ele apelara para a troca com o gêmeo de novo. Talvez ele devesse se sentir ainda mais culpado por isso, mas no momento só havia desespero em seu coração.

— Olhe — ele começou, ainda esperando por uma inspiração súbita. — Meu irmão lamenta muito...

— Por ser tão imbecil quanto eu por ter aceitado casar com uma quase estranha?

— Ele também é obcecado pelos negócios, e pensou... — Edward parou, percebendo o que ela dissera. Percebendo que ela enxergara a troca. — Você sabe.

— Errar é humano — disse ela sem expressão alguma no rosto. — Repetir o erro é burrice. O que quer agora, Edward? Mais vingança?

O rosto doía e latejava e não servira para nada, droga. E a dor tornava o pensamento difícil.

— Queria tentar explicar mais uma vez o que aconteceu.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Seu irmão roubou algo de você e você queria roubar algo dele. Entendi tudo.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Essa história com Tony... Não sabemos o que houve exatamente, só sabemos que foi algo escuso, mas agora sei que ele não me passou para trás.

Por um momento o rosto impassível dela se suavizou.

— Edward, você tem seu irmão gêmeo de volta.

— Tenho. Talvez. Estou esperançoso. — Passou a mão pelo galo que tinha na parte de trás da cabeça. — Mas ele desenvolveu um soco poderoso ao longo dos últimos anos. Quando ele me bateu, caí e bati a cabeça na mesa. Fiquei vendo apenas com o olho bom até o meio-dia, e foi por isso que demorei um dia a mais para chegar aqui.

Se ele pensava que ela podia sentir pena, errou. O rosto dela estava frio de novo, e era assim que ele se sentia, frio de... droga, tinha que admitir. Frio de medo. E se não conseguisse atingi-la?

— Mas alguém roubou algo de mim, no fim das contas — ele falou sem jeito.

— Já falei onde está a aliança.

— Teria que dizer isso para Tony, e sabe que não estou interessado em jóia alguma. — Por dentro estava gelado como o achocolatado dos olhos dela, e sentia seus batimentos diminuindo a ponto de parecer que morria.

Como poderia seguir em frente sem ela? Com quem assistiria a filmes melosos? Quem o beliscaria quando ele começasse a ficar competitivo demais?

Depois da morte de Damon, não houvera ninguém para mostrar a ele um mundo melhor e mais colorido até Bella. Mesmo que Tony estivesse do seu lado, quem estaria do outro?

Tinha que ser Bella. Ele só queria Bella.

Ele amava Bella.

O pensamento passou como fogo pelo gelo. Até então, ele nunca se permitira sequer pensar nessas palavras, mas agora estava dominado por elas. Ele amava sua Bells, com seu humor e sua doce disposição. Com sua habilidade de relaxar e com o modo como aquecia o ar quando estavam juntos em um ambiente.

Ele amava o cabelo castanho dela e o corpo curvilíneo, desde o pequeno nariz aos dedos dos pés, e cada centímetro de pele branca. Ele amava os seios fartos e mamilos rosados. Ele amava a cor dos cachos que pouco protegiam o sexo dela do olhar dele. Ele amava os sons que ela fazia quando ele a tocava intimamente e encontrava seu botão úmido...

— Edward. — Pela expressão irritada dela e pelas bochechas coradas, ele percebeu que ela lera tudo isso no rosto dele. — Edward, por que veio aqui?

Ele sufocou o pânico ao ouvir o tom frio e irritado dela. Ela não cairia nos braços dele como esperara, mas isso não significava que desistiria. Um Cullen nunca desistia, e ele fez uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento ao pai por isso. Surpreendentemente, a adorável Bella podia até fazê-lo ver Carlisle Cullen sob uma nova perspectiva.

— Edward...

— Você pegou algo que era meu. —As palavras saíram de repente.

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

— O quê?

Era agora. A hora de colocar-se nas mãos dela. Nos negócios aprendera a se controlar, a manter algumas cartas na manga, mas agora... Se realmente a quisesse, teria que pôr as cartas na mesa. Ele nunca tivera muita fé em lealdade, mas agora teria que correr o risco e acreditar que essa mulher lhe daria a sua.

— Não quero de volta o que você pegou — disse ele, enrolando. — Pode ficar. Pode ficar para sempre.

A expressão de confusão aumentou.

— O que é?

E agora.

— Meu coração.

Bella se lembrou de quando dissera para Edward que ele parecia ter sido atingido por uma frigideira de desenho animado, e teve certeza de que estava com a mesma expressão no rosto neste momento. Sentia como se algo a tivesse atingido e tirado todo o ar de seus pulmões.

— O quê?

— Não sei se roubou meu coração, ou se o dei a você, ou quando aconteceu, ou como puder ter tanta sorte. Talvez seja como a regra de Elena, talvez as coisas realmente belas só apareçam de surpresa. Eu não esperava isso, Bella, mas com você vejo tudo mais claro. Vejo tudo por uma perspectiva que nunca vi na vida. Com você, consigo pensar em respirar em vez de ganhar. Com você, esqueço dos negócios e da pressão constante para ganhar dinheiro.

Foi o discurso mais longo que ela jamais o ouvira fazer. A voz dele, um pouco rouca, um pouco sem fôlego, parecia sincera. Balançando a cabeça, ela pousou as mãos na porta e o encarou, tentando entender. Os olhos de Edward estavam sérios, decididos.

Também sinceros.

Mas...

— Você... seu irmão... você sempre quer o que ele tem — ela lembrou. — Agora está apenas tentando se vingar de história de Stuttgart.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com Tony, Bella — Edward disse. — Por favor, acredite, apesar de saber que não mereço sua confiança.

Ele não merecia a confiança dela!

— Você me enganou para me seduzir.

— Sim.

— Veio aqui hoje fazendo a mesma coisa.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Sim. E lamento muito. Não tanto por hoje, no entanto. Precisava fazer o que fosse preciso para vê-la de novo. Para tentar explicar...

— Não devia ter se dado ao trabalho — Bella disse, com amargura dominando suas palavras. — Apesar de ser difícil perdoá-lo, acredite, eu entendo. Sou filha de Charlie, lembra? Estou acostumada ao que um homem é capaz de fazer pelos negócios.

A obstinação do pai fora algo com que sempre brincara, mas que a incomodara a vida toda. Ainda mais quando crescera e vira como afetava Elena. Toda a família perdera muitas coisas nessa busca louca pelo dinheiro. Pelo modo com que Edward fora criado, não era surpresa ele ser tomado pelo mesmo ardor competitivo e frio.

— Vá embora — disse ela, virando-se para evitar o olhar dele. — Entre no primeiro vôo para Sfuttgart e ganhe de seu irmão lá.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio, e Luke falou de novo.

— Bella . — A voz estava tensa. — Bella, por favor, olhe para mim.

Isso foi um erro. Porque apesar do ardor competitivo e frio, ele tinha a aparência de um homem mais preocupado em perder do que com desejo de ganhar.

— Eu podia estar em Stuttgart agora se fosse importante para mim — disse ele. — Tony está na casa de Damaon para satisfazer a exigência do testamento, e se eu quisesse, poderia estar na Europa, conversando com Ernst. Sem um olho roxo, devo dizer, e sem um galo maior que uma bola de beisebol na cabeça. Não fui para Stuttgart. Vim ver você.

O coração dela deu um pulo. Pela segunda vez ela se sentiu completamente sem fôlego.

Edward não fora a Stuttgart.

Ele não deixara a casa de Damon no primeiro momento que pudera para resolver os problemas nos negócios.

Como era possível? Como podia o competitivo, cruel e frio Luke abandonar a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele?

Ela disse em voz alta, para se certificar.

— Você não foi para Stuttgart. — A voz saiu num sussurro.

— Nem pensei novamente na Alemanha desde que você me abandonou — respondeu ele. — Não fui a Stuttgart porque queria ficar com você. Quero ficar com você porque quando estamos juntos eu aprecio a vida que não posso mais compartilhar com Damon. Finalmente entendi por que ele planejou aquela situação para os Samurais, ou pelo menos para mim. Eu precisava me conectar às pessoas novamente, Bella. Eu precisava perceber que eu sou uma pessoa que tem emoções, necessidades, medos e... amor. Eu amo tanto você.

Ele a amava! Bella sentiu seu estômago revirar. Ela a amava? Antes, ele dissera que ela roubara seu coração, mas ela ainda estava tentando se convencer que ele não tinha um. Mas dizer isso, que a amava. E desistir da um acordo de negócios para poder...

Era verdade. Devia ser verdade.

— Oh, Edward.

Ela deu um lento passo para frente. Ele ficou paralisado e a observava com aqueles olhos sérios e preocupados, como se temesse acreditar no que via.

Ela se lembrou de muitas longas horas doces nos braços dele. Várias conversas sobre filmes, viagens, nada em particular. Em momento algum o nome pelo qual o chamava. Ela se apaixonara pelo homem, e não pelo nome. Deu mais um passo e se lembrou do exato momento em que se dera conta: quando ele ficara zangado com Trevor. Por ela.

Ela parou de se movimentar, afundando os pés no tapete.

Edward deve ter percebido a nova relutância no rosto dela. Por um segundo seus olhos se fecharam como se "ele sentisse uma dor profunda. Então, quando se abriram, ela pôde ver a dor dentro dos olhos verdes de Edward.

As lágrimas faziam os dela arder.

— O que é, Bells ? O que aconteceu no caminho até os meus braços? — A tensão na voz dele mostrava como estava nervoso. — Amo você. Não acredita em mim? Não acredita que o homem que estava com você na casa de Damon, independente se o nome era Tony ou Edward , foi o homem que se apaixonou por você?

Ela balançou a cabeça, muda. Edward não ter ido correndo para Stuttgart provava a força dos sentimentos dele. O problema neste momento não era ele.

— O que posso fazer? — ele perguntou, ainda mais rouco. — O que posso fazer para torná-la minha? Quero me casar com você, Bella.

— Tenho medo — disse ela. Pensar em Trevor abrira esta porta. — Fui noiva três vezes. Cada uma delas foi um erro.

— Foram quatro vezes, querida. — Edward fez uma careta. — Lembra? Não sou Tony.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela sentiu-os arder de novo.

— Você está certo. Quatro erros. Edward...

Ele cerrou os punhos. Ela podia vê-lo tentando se controlar. Edward sempre seria aquele cujo primeiro instinto era resolver tudo com as próprias mãos e forçar os resultados desejados. Mas lá estava ele, deixando que ela chegasse às próprias conclusões. Isso fez com que o amasse ainda mais... E se sentisse ainda mais insegura sobre o que deveria fazer.

— Bella querida. — Ele expirou. — Confie em você mesma.

— Em mim mesma? Confiar em mim? Que tipo de argumento é esse? Fui eu que escolhi Trevor, Joe e Jean-Paul.

— Sabe o que eu acho sobre eles? Acho que escolheu esses três com seus pais em mente, e se esse for mesmo o caso, então eles eram os homens errados. E esse foi o caminho que você escolheu para chegar ao que você queria naquela época.

Oh, Deus. Era verdade. Ela não percebera isso durante o jantar? Eles foram homens perfeitos para a rebeldia contra os pais. Edward a conhecia tão bem. E ainda assim, a amava. Como podia dar as costas a isso? Quatro noivos deviam ter ensinado algo a ela.

— Desta vez, Bella, se eu puder fazer uma sugestão, por que não escolhe o homem certo para você?

Bella adorava a biblioteca. Quando criança, ela se escondia atrás de uma das poltronas de couro e olhava velhos atlas que mostravam lugares com nomes exóticos tais como Pérsia, Wallachia e Travancore. Ela sonhava com os habitantes e com o som das línguas faladas lá.

Depois ela sonhava em visitar tais lugares com um homem que compartilhasse sua curiosidade e que a fizesse girar de felicidade, como o globo sobre a mesa em frente às janelas.

Claro que nunca imaginara ter a cabeça de seu amor no colo enquanto aplicava uma bolsa de gelo em seu rosto ferido. Ela cantava para ele em francês e espanhol para tentar aliviar a dor.

Ele abriu o olho bom.

— Acabou de me chamar de pequeno sapo?

— Só por causa desses caroços na sua cabeça — disse ela, tentando não rir. Risadas faziam as pernas dela balançarem, o que pressionava o galo na parte de trás da cabeça dele. — Tem certeza de que não precisa de um médico?

— Sua mãe não vai me deixar sair daqui, não agora que a convencemos que nosso noivado não é uma mentira para se vingar dela por não ter levado sua carreira a sério.

— Obrigada por deixar isso claro quando ela começou a falar sobre marcar o casamento para setembro. Estou determinada a lidar com ela dessa mesma maneira direta de agora em diante. — Bella se inclinou para encostar os lábios nos dele.

Quando ele tentou aprofundar o beijo, ela se afastou.

— Não. Você tem que descansar.

Ele fechou os olhos e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso.

— Voltaremos para a casa de Damon amanhã e descansaremos pelo resto do meu mês.

— Tenho um pouco de medo de deixá-lo dormir — Bella disse. Ela passou o olhar pelo rosto que se tornara o mapa da sua felicidade. — E se o galo na sua cabeça fizer você não se lembrar de mim quando acordar?

Ele abriu o olho bom novamente e a expressão que ela viu fez o amor dentro dela expandir até que não sobrasse espaço para respirar.

— Então nos conheceremos de novo, Bella, porque o lobo mau finalmente pegou a garota bonita, e ele não vai deixá-la nunca.

Bella e Edward deram uma volta final pela casa de Damon antes de ir embora. Ela olhou embaixo da cama e viu uma moeda bem no meio do tapete, longe demais para alcançar mesmo se ficasse de joelhos.

Sorrindo para si mesma, ela a deixou onde estava. Talvez a moeda desse ao próximo Samurai a mesma boa sorte que Edward jurara ter encontrado ali.

Na última olhada pelo banheiro da suíte principal, ela achou um bilhete preso no espelho. A letra de Edward era tão escura e agressiva quanto ele, e ele não perdia tempo com cumprimentos ou despedidas. Dizia apenas:

"Jaz: Lembra da conversa que tivemos sobre mulheres na véspera de ano-novo do último ano da faculdade? Estávamos errados, cara. Não tínhamos idéia."

Edward chegou por trás dela enquanto ela lia as palavras. Os olhares se encontraram no espelho.

— Bem? — perguntou ela. Os lábios dele tremeram.

—"Bem"o quê?

— O que quer dizer? De que não tinham idéia?

A ternura substituiu a diversão nos olhos dele. Ele enrolou um cacho dela no dedo.

— Você conhecerá Jasper Whitlockem breve, Bella. Pergunte a ele.

_Ha Ha Ha... chegou ao fim mais uma fic ;/_

_A Historia do Jaz eu to vendo ainda se faço ou nao, é bem interesante tambem. mais ainda nao decidi se faço com Jaz e Alice ou Edward e Bella, e é na msm casa de Damon :) Vou deixar uma previa e vses me disem se faço ou nao._

_Obrigadaaaa, pelas reviwes, pelo carinho e por voces terem aconpanhado minha fic. nao sei se alcancei as expectativas de voces, mais eu venho tentando. Nao se esqueçam das minhas outras fics tbm , deem uma olhadinha nao custa nada neh(:_

_Amo tdas vses *-*_

_Aquela noite de paixão em Atlantic City foi uma aberração, e Jasper Whitlock deve viver com as conseqüências. Ao reencontrar Alice, sua mulher misteriosa, ele se aproxima dela com uma proposta irrecusável. Mas poderá apenas um início apaixonado fazer com que dois estranhos tenham um futuro juntos?_


End file.
